Young Justice: New World
by 74jc
Summary: In an alternate universe wonder what would happen if Batman married Catwoman. If The Arrow was asked to join the Justice League. What could this mean to the Justice League and the team. As familiar faces come together in a new world for a new story. Rated M because I will get there eventually
1. The Bat Family

Another dark night in Gotham another night of patrol for the rumor some knew as the Batman. In the short time Bruce had been doing this he'd seen more than he every thought possible. Mutations ,experiments ,technologic madmen and ,since he'd met his 'friend' Clark, even intergalactic warlords. However tonight was different tonight Bruce didn't patrol alone. Catwoman had recently told the dark knight of her intentions to turn over a new leaf and he believed her. Not due to some simple emotion or desire since her proclomation Batman had increased his monitoring of the former villian known as Catwoman until finally agreeing to allow her to patrol with the Batman. Selena did not know her boyfriend Billionaire Bruce Wayne was the caped crusader even if he knew exactly who Catwoman was. Tonight was different, special Bruce had decided to tell her his identity and propose.

"Catwoman."

"What, are we ready for our first bad guy beat down Bats?"

"Be serious I have something to tell you."

"You really know how to bring the romance."

"Maybe I'll bring the romance later Selena."

"Hey now we had a deal as long as I don't get know who you are its Catwoman and don't you dare try to hit on me that ship has sailed as I'm sure you already know I have a great man in my life now."

"Yes, Bruce Wayne ,heir of the Wayne fortune ,head of Wayne Enterprises ,spends his night protecting Gotham as the Batman."

"Thats right and he's ten.. times... YOU!"

"All will be explained when we return to the bat cave if you wish."

The rest of the patrol was silent and uneventful. One measley bank robbery all night Cobblepot didn't even know what hit him. But the hard part had yet to even begin. The moment they arrived at the cave Selena didn't even bother with all the splindor and technology she went right into her questioning.

"Your the Batman? Has it always been you? Have we been dating this whole time just so you could keep an eye on me? Why didn't you tell me?" In his usual Batman fashion his gaze never wavered Selena wasn't even sure if he blinked ,but he replied.

"Yes. Yes. No. I have now."

"No you don't we're in your precious Bat cave and I want a real conversation with Bruce Wayne and I want it NOW!" Bruce removed his cowl so he could look Selena in the eye.

"As I've told you before my parents were murdered in front of me when I was eight years old. This started me on the path to becoming Batman. Shortly after becoming the caped crusader I met a jewel thief who was every bit my equal. At the same time Bruce Wayne met a woman named Selena Kyle who made him feel more alive than he had in a long time. It was a difficult time in my life when I found out they were the same person."

"Gee I can imagine."

"Selena I brought you here and told you who I was all just to ask you something . Something I thought I would never ask anyone. Selena Kyle will you marry me?"

To say she had been floored by the sudden proposel and finding out who the dark knight was an understatement. Selena walked up to Bruce slowly looked deep into his eyes and **slapped him** as hard as she could.

"That was for keeping this from me all this time. If you expect me to be Kyle-Wayne no more secrets between us understood?"

"So thats a yes?"

"Understood Wayne?"  
"Understood."

"Then thats a yes."

Years came and went and at the age of twenty-three Selena found herself pregnant with a little girl and agreed to temporarily leave the hero game for a little while. Thankfully the newly formed justice league was more than willing to help keep up appearances with her new found friend Diana occasionally patrolling Gotham as Catwoman. The birth of Helena Martha Wayne was the happiest day of Selena and Bruce's lives however the world needed Batman and he had become used to Catwoman. For seven years (give or take nine months) Helena grew up with the best training and teachers money and two members of the justice league could provide. Helena knew who her parents were but also knew they would never allow here to join them in their fight for justice. That is until Haley's Circus.

It was just supposed to be an ordinary family outing ,but really how interesting would it be if that was how things happened. Bruce had been obligated to attend the fundraiser and Selena thought Helena would enjoy the circus. Bruce wouldn't be able to do anything as he helplessly watched another eight year old boy lose his parents, Batman however would later leave the crime boss Tony Zucco with no where to go as the bat family with new member Robin cornered and collared the man responsible for the death of the Grayson Family. As with most things in Bruce's life though this victory only led to another fight.

"We just took him in Bruce and you endanger not only our newest Family member but our daughter. How could you of all people think this was okay? We trained Helena so that she could defend herself if any of our enemies found out who we were not so she could go out and risk her life with us SHES SEVEN YEARS OLD!

Although he wasn't being given the chance to say so Bruce agreed with his wife but he knew things she didn't ,yet anyways."Dick was looking for Zucco on his own. When she found out rather than bring it to us Helena decided to assist him. I only found out about their investigation when they had ,impressively I might add, finished it. And theres worse news the press got photos of Dick and are already calling him The Boy Wonder."

"What about Helena?"

"There was nothing on our young female accomplice. So **there will be nothing on her understood**?" Bruce looked to the hallway as he said this aware that Dick and Helena were now listening.

"But what about Robin? People saw him with you guys boy wonder remember?" Dick asked his new adopted father.

"There will be no more sightings of the Robin either **understood**?" Bruce said and Selena nodded.

"No Bruce I don't understand and I will be Robin again. Look send me back to the orphanage if you don't like it ,I promise I won't rat you guys out ,but I can use what my parents taught me to help people and I'm going to."

"Ditto." Helena said backing her step brother.

Bruce and Selena were slightly amazed at how quickly the two managed to bond and team up against them and they believed Dick and Helena when they said they would try doing this without them.

"That is unacceptable. You two are children our children you shouldn't be out there risking your lives. You shouldn't **want** to?" You could hear the plead starting to come out in Selena's usually powerful and confident voice. Catwoman was every bit the confident powerful intelligent woman she seemed, but the thought of Dick and Helena telling her and Bruce they were going to do this no matter what was enough to make any mother beg. Then Bruce spoke and he said the last thing Selena expected to hear the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Fine you may continue as Robin and whoever you are Helena. Helena your training will be tripled and Dick without so much as Helena's experience you will begin the same training starting tonight change into your uniforms and wait for us in the bat cave." Not waiting around for Bruce to change his mind Dick and Helena took off running for their perspective rooms.

"What in hell where you thinking telling them that?" Selena said it calmly but Bruce had see that look in Catwoman's eyes several times usually right before she did something painful to Batman.

"I was thinking that they weren't lying about doing it without us. If we can't stop them Selena we have no choice but to prepare them. Or would you rather I say no they go off half cocked and not even half trained and don't come back then they're unmasked and we spend the rest of our lives missing our children without even so much as each other for comfort after we're thrown in jail."

"Bruce they're not ready for this."

"I agree Selena so lets make them ready."


	2. The Arrow back in a Kid Flash

My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell I came home with only one goal to save my city. But in order to save my city I had to become someone else. I had to become something else. Eventually others joined my crusade. Now I feel the time draws close for a crusade of their own.

Team Arrow was finishing up their nightly patrol when they received a visit from team member John Diggle's wife Lyla with strange news.

"John the Batman visited me tonight." Lyla told her husband.

"Are you ok? What the hell did he want?" Diggle rushed to his wife. He knew she was a formidable woman but that did not prevent his worry. Not after everything he and team arrow had seen.

"He wanted to talk to the Emerald Archer about joining another team." Batman said as he stepped from the shadows.

As soon as Batman emerged from the shadows Thea ,Roy ,John ,Laurel and Lyla all lined shots on him. Standing across from his entire team Oliver observed This Batman character seemed less than concerned.

"Well clearly we can't keep anyone out of here so I may as well hear what you have to say."

"Contrary to popular belief you are not the first super hero. And there are those of us who have recently decided to band together in order to better protect not only our own cities but the world. Threats are getting bigger than just a few people can handle. I know you've had to make a few difficult decisions. The Justice League hopes to make the earth's greatest heroes handle those moments easier." Batman extended the offer as he had told Clark and Diana he would but he still wasn't sure about inviting a former killer into the Justice League.

"If your so big why haven't I heard of you?" Thea interjected.

"I should specify this invitation is for you and Black Canary with John Diggle and Felicity Smoak welcome to consult." Batman continued to explain. " should also have finished finding you sufficient evidence to my claim with her searches by now."

"True blood over here seems to be a rumor from the city of Gotham. This guy runs around with kids taking on mobsters and nut jobs. I don't wanna be a part of any club where a guy like that is an acceptable member."

"Robin and the Huntress are not members of the League but the Catwoman is and you should know that the Huntress in the bat clan is not the one you are familiar with."

"I'll check it out if for no other reason than to know all the players." Oliver stated. A loud band sounded on the other side of the room and when everyone looked at the noise and then back to Batman he was already gone.

"Ok that was creepy? Am I the only one who got a virgin sacrifice sneak into your room in the middle of the night vibe from that guy?" Felicity almost needed to know that he had scared someone other than her.

"Ollie your not seriously going to join this nut bag's club of freaks are you?" Thea pleaded with her brother she was having horrible flash backs to when Ra's tried to force him to join the League of Shadows.

"I gotta say if its all its cracked up to be I think its kinda cool. I mean that Bats character seemed to be the real deal what if they're all like that. Imagine a whole group of guys on Oliver's level."

"Some of those guys are a little higher than Oliver Roy. Remember that member of task force x that was considered to dangerous for deployment. Her name is Harleen Quinzel also known as Harley Quinn only one of several high profile villians we've taken charge of from others like yourself Oliver and others even stranger and more powerful than Barry." Lyla said with a tone that implied there was more.

"You know who is in this Justice League don't you?"

"We know who they want not who will actually join. Green Arrow ,Black Canary ,Batman ,Catwoman ,Superman ,Wonder Woman ,Flash ,Firestorm ,The Atom ,Aquaman ,and Zatara."

"Well thats alot of people to get to know. Felicity get me everything you can on all the new players. John get a hold of Barry ,Ronnie ,and Ray we could use their help on this and since we've all been invited may as well show up together. I have every intention of going but that doesn't mean I'm going in lets see what this Justice League wants with the Arrow."

It wasn't even three in the morning when Iris West-Allen answered her husband's phone.

"Hello ,oh hi John ,look unless Starling is under invasion can this wait til morning? Alright I'll get him." Iris woke Barry and forced the phone to his ear before walking away to shower and prepare breakfast not because she had to or it was expected but because she could already tell this was going to be a long day for her Bear.

"Hey John whats up? Justice League ,yeah I got the invite. Wasn't Batman so cool? I mean I'd never met him before but that ninja thing where he just vanishes I couldn't even find him with my super speed. huh ,Oliver is just being paranoid. Well no I don't know everyone but I had that race against Superman. What do you mean you didn't see it Weather Wizard almost iced us both. No Dig I do not want to talk about any other ice villians. Alright if Oliver wants to show up to the meet and greet together why not but I'm telling you guys the Justice League can be trusted. Alright well tell Felicity ,Oliver and Laurel ,and the rest of Team Arrow I said hi. Bye Dig." Barry looked at the clock and already he knew it was going to be a long day. He couldn't blame his friend for being wary of the league team-ups usually didn't sit well with Ollie.

Barry walked down stairs to where he was sure Iris had already started making breakfast he had every intention to help until he saw the look on her face.

"Iris ,Iris whats wrong? Is it Joe?"

"Its Wally he tried to make himself the Flash. Barry he's in a coma."

Barry grabbed Iris and ran car be damned. At Central City Medical they were doing all they could to preserve the life of young Wally West but it was sadly a losing battle.

" I'm sorry were doing all we can but the best we can do is slow whatever this is down. You should call family and begin preparing yourself." Iris arrived just in time to watch the doctor deliver the worst news a parent can recieve and the recipenant was her own brother.

"Red I'm so sorry." She looked at her brother there was nothing anyone could say to him to ease this moment. Rudolph saw his sister and her husband and lunged at Barry.

"This is all your fault Allen. Ever since you introduced him to your buddy Flash he's been obsessed with trying to become him. He never should have been messing with those kinds of chemicals. My son ..my son." Rudolph had slammed him into the wall at least two or three times but what hurt was Barry Allen thought he was right. As Flash he had decided to let his nephew meet his idol and eager to please when wally asked how he got his powers he'd told him it was science. Wally had injuried himself trying to recreate that science a feat Barry should have told him would be impossible without the particle accelerator. The particle accelerator maybe there was a way.

"Excuse me Rudolph I need to make a few phone calls."

"Where do you think your going Allen." Rudolph shouted rage and depression seeping from his every word.

"Red let Barry makes his calls. He knows Oliver Queen the billionaire not to mention how tight he is with Star Labs. If anyone can save Wally's life its the man your trying to tear limb from limb." Iris tried to calm her brother.

"Dear let them try. Please ,I still need to hope." Mary weakly pleaded with her husband she hadn't said a word since the doctor's report but if there was anyone who could do anything at this point she'd let them.

As he walked outside and out of sight with a stolen sample of his nephew's blood he raced to star labs and performed experiment after experiment in record setting times. Cisco Ramone and Doctor Harrison Wells walked in on Barry's mad dash at science.

"Barry what are you looking for man?" Cisco asked his long time friend.

"Yes Mister Allen while I am aware this is not technically my lab or even my world I would ask that you do not destroy it. Perhaps Cisco and I could be of some use to you?" In the few years this version of Harrison Wells had been trapped in their world he had endeared himself to the flash group even Joe. He was everything positive about the Harrison Wells they thought they knew without all the bad ,like being a super powered serial killer from the future.

"My nephew Wally is in the hospital. He's in a coma for trying to become ...me. The Flash I mean."

"Sweet a Kid Flash. Oh nailed it first try!"

"Cisco! This kid wasn't hit by the particle accelerator. This kid accidently caught his Flash experiment on fire and took a chemical bath. Help Me!" Barry begged.

"Calm yourself Mister Allen your useless to the boy like this. Now obviously you've run some tests anything you can tell us to allow us to help." said peacefully.

"Not much his blood type should be O negative but everytime I test it the result is inconclusive. Also the sample seems to be dissolving I think he DNA is breaking down."

"Dude if I'm reading this right the kid succeeded. His Dna is every bit as volatile and charged as your is." Cisco observed having gone back over some of Barry's findings.

"But young Mister West didn't have the particle accelerator to make the volatile stable. Cisco you once told me The Reverse Flash used a type of speed force battery so he could use his powers correct?"

"Yeah but how does ...I see where your going and that just might work."

"What might work guys I'll do anything." And Barry meant what he said if they could save his nephew he'd do anything.

"I believe the only way to save this boy ,Barry, is to make him Kid Flash." Wells explained.

"What how?"

"Your nephew's experiment worked Mister Allen you should be proud quite a scientific acheivement for one so young. But if I were a metaphor using man I'd say he's a car that needs a jump. A Flash without a Speed Force."

Barry did know what to think or what to do the last Dr. Wells who'd made a Flash didn't work out so well ,but what about Wally's condition he wouldn't last much longer. A choice had to be made and Barry was the only one around to make it. "Ok Lets give Wally a jump."


	3. The Day and Cadmus

It was a warm sunny day in gotham park until a family trying to grill out turned into a giant block of ice.

"So many families enjoying family time. My family has other plans." Just as Mister Freeze finished his taunt he was struck from behind. He looked around for the culprit. "Where are you Batman?" It was then that a child's laugh seemingly came from everywhere. Robin and Huntress stood before The ice villian. "Boy Wonder and The Cat Brat to I'm underwhelmed."

"Yeah ,great." Robin began

"But we're in a hurry." Huntress concluded.

"The young so impatient." Mister Freeze was appalled they thought so little of him as to only send these two. He would have to make an example of them.

"Not talking to you." The teenagers said together. Freeze turned around just in time to be knocked cold by the Batman.

Elsewhere Team Arrow was taking on Icicle Jr. at Starling Bridge.

"Finally I was wondering what a guy had to do for a little attention? He taunted.

"Junior is doing this for attention?" Roy Harper also known as The Red Arrow said maybe a little to angerly.

"Calm down Red nothing is going to interfere with today." Thea Queen also known as Speedy said to calm her long time boy friend. The battle continued for a few moments longer with the villian hurling ice at the trio until Red Arrow fired the shot to take him.

"Hm kid must've had a glass jaw." Oliver Queen the Green Arrow quipped.

"Green you've never had a real sense of humor don't try to develop one now." Speedy jabbed.

"Hilarious, can we go? Today is the day."

On a boat near Pearl Harbor Aquaman and his young protege faced down Captain Cold.

"Dont't tell me your not excited." Aquaman knew better of his partner. He knew just how much today ment to all the children.

"Right now my king I would rather focus on the matter at hand." Aqualad never did understand how his king could be so serious in Atlantis and almost at play on the battle field . Captain Cold blast Aqualads weapon creating a chunk of ice around them and both his hands. Which Kaldur'Ahm then used to detain the captain.

"Well?" Arthur asked his young partner.

"Alright I am excited. Today is the day."

Some fights were more personal then others. In Central city the Scarlet Speedster and his youthful ally were at odds with an old friend of Flashs.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Flash. Do you still go by Flash or have you admitted your failure ,Barry.?" Killer Frost baited the hero in attacking head on unsuccessfully as the two speedsters literally ran circles around her.

"Kaitlin let us help you. You don't have to do this." Barry pleaded with his former friend and confidant even after all this time he still couldn't believe she'd become this. Her Mutation into Killer Frost had not only given her ice powers but had frozen over all her emotions. Barry was starting to accept that Kaitlin Snow was gone there was only Killer Frost.

"We don't have time for this." Kid Flash said as he rushed her narrowly dodging a beam and knocking the woman out. "Can you two please have you moment some other time? Today is the day.

"Welcome team to Mount Justice former headquarters of the Justice League. We're calling it back into service to act as home base for the new team. Since this location was discovered long ago our enemies would have no reason to think we'd come back here." Batman began explaining. "Step one to joining the League is proving you can form a team amongst yourselves. Because the day may come when those of you who stand before me are all that remains of the Justice League. Red Tornado will act as your 'Den Mother' ,Green Arrow will be in charge of training ,and I will deploy you on missions." Just as Batman was getting his explanation underway those monitor in the cave went off.

"Batman there's a fire at Project Cadmus." Superman came on screen and announced.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus for sometime now." Batman said

"Orion to Justice League Darksied is invading planet. Request full league response." The Son of Darksied informed the League.

"The team just recieved its first mission." Batman said calmly.

"Woah Darksied hardcore." Kid Flash said excitdedly.

"Cadmus." Batman deadpanned

"Oh"

With almost as much experience as Robin and being the eldest Roy was team leader. Upon arrival at Cadmus their first job was to save the scientists trapped by the Fire.

"Aqualad ,KF get those people out of there. Robin and Huntress get inside and begin investigating. Speedy take point watchout for H and R."

"Whatever you say boss." Speedy picked. And the rest of the team muttered similar agreements. Aqualad 'borrowed' the water from a fire hose to save two scientists from the roof. Kid Flash also showed off his heroism by collecting two more scientists from within the obvious confines of the building. As the rest ventured into the Cadmus offices Speedy watched out for anyone who may still be in the building both friend and foe. Red Arrow was searching the physical files while Robin gathered building blue prints and Huntress broke into encrypted files.

"This place has a high speed express elevator?" Robin informed his friends.

"Uh and thats important why exactly?" Kid Flash asked. For being a scientific prodigy Robin accepted a long time ago that his friend had a few more 'blond' moments than he felt Wally was entitled to.

"It means this building has a lot more than two floors. Robin lead the way ,Huntress on Robin ,Aqualad you'll be on our six." Robin lead the team down the express elevator as many floors as his grappling hook would take him. However when they stepped out of the shaft none of them were ready for what they saw. Giant mammoth like creatures lumbered down the hall completely unconcerned with the teenagers beside then.

"No ,nothing going on here?" Aqualad dead panned.

"Holy... guys I gotta say I'm a little overwhelmed?" Kid Flash said while continuously gawking at the beasts.

"Your overwhelmed Freeze is underwhelmed ,isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin inquired.

"I know right like your just in the middle." Huntress supplied.

"Huntress what the hell are those things?" Red Arrow demanded.

"Genomorphs ,these things are living weapons. These people have three major projects running from what I can tell Blockbuster ,Sidekick ,and Kr." Huntress provided the information as soon as she discovered.

"We don't wanna spread to thin but we need to collect as much information as possible. Aqualad ,Kid Flash ,and Robin will investigate project Kr with Aqualad acting as leader. The rest of you with me to check out project sidekick." Red Arrow hated to divide his friends but there investigation window was quickly closing. To make the most of their window each team would need a hacker able to decrypt any firewalls they may come across. They descended together but the moment they were given the option of which creepy hallway to take the teams split and continued on their individual tasks. Red and Speedy followed Huntress to a gigantic door labeled SK.

"Huntress get the door. Speedy cover her." Roy ordered. Huntress found a nearby terminal and although she wasn't as good as Dick the door was eventually opened. Thea followed Helena into project sidekick and at this point they couldn't believe they could keep getting surprised ,but hey that was the nature of the business. Inside the room in pods were clones of Red Arrow and Robin.

"Huntress what the hell am I looking at?" Roy really wanted her to say anything other than what he knew to be the truth.

"They're clones of you and Robin. According to this the plan was to replace the two of you with these guys so Cadmus could keep a closer eye on Batman and Green Arrow." Even as she said it Helena still couldn't believe herself. These bastards had cloned her brother. Not only that the were going to take her brother just so this thing could watch her family. "We should destroy these things."

"No thats not how we do things. If they can think for themselves we should let them out. The clones didn't ask to get made." Speedy pleaded for the lives of the clones.

"Ideally we'd call in other members of the league to better examine wether or not they're a threat but ..." In the middle of Red Arrow's explanation every alarm in the place seemed to go off. "What are those three doing? Huntress release the clones if they say anything other than thank you both of you put them down." As Roy gave the orders he moved to the door to watch for anyone or anything coming from that direction. Infantry genomorphs were filling the corridors. "I hope you guys are ready to fight."

"Red, your uh clone isn't moving. Oh my ,Arrow this guy literally has a cannon for an arm . Jesus this guys Arsenal." Thea's intention had been to activate the clone and she had managed just that.

"Project Sidekick Ready Arsenal reporting." The clone quickly replied.

"Okay so all we need is their names ,uh, Huntress." Speedy informed her team mate.

"Got it ,checking ,Arsenal and Red Hood Project Sidekick activate ,priority hero." Huntress took the biggest risk she ever had her entire cape and cowl carrer ,fully activating the clones.

"What the hell is going on Red?" Red Hood asked. As he looked around he discovered a second Red Arrow except this one had a buzz cut and seemed to just a bit younger.

"No time to explain Rob for the rest of this mission your Red Hood and you Red Arrow your Arsenal. I know this is confusing and I'll explain once we get outside but for the time being we need your help getting outside." Roy hoped the clones wouldn't question to much why there were two Roy Harpers at least not until they were out of Cadmus. The fight was quick but bloody Red Hood and Arsenal seemed to have no aversion to killing the genomorphs which made Roy wondered if they'd have any issues with killing anything else.

"Stop hurting them. We need to get out and we can do that without killing every genomorph we come across." Speedy wasn't going to accept Hood and Arsenal's extreme tactics.

"Our mission is escape. Elemininating the enemy with extreme the best way to ensure our objective." Arsenal replied.

"Doing whats right and doing whats easy is usually all that seperates the heroes and the villians." Thea shot right back.

"Red Hood ,Arsenal ,Huntress ,Speedy we are not getting out of here fighting the enemy and each other disable the enemy without causing permanent damage whenever possible." Roy was steadily losing control of his expanding team. Thankfully after an intense battle with more than enough genomorphs the rag tag group managed to return to the public cadmus.

"Arrow come in. Arrow do you copy?" Aqualad's voice was coming through on comlink.

"I read you Aqualad your not going to believe what we found." Roy said this confidently enough since even he still didn't believe it. It was just then that Wally interjected.

"Dude we found a teenage clone of Superman. How insane is that?" Kid Flash practically shouted into the comlink. Staring at Red Hood and Arsenal all Red Arrow said was.

"We need to get back to base and compare notes. Now."


	4. Send in the Clones

Upon arrival at Mount Justice the team was immediately summoned over the monitor by none other than the Batman.

"Red Arrow and Aqualad report to me for debriefing. Arsenal ,Red hood ,and Superboy report to Black Canary ,Robin will show you the way." As usual Batman's orders left no question for debate or question and everyone ,even the new arrivals, did as they were told. As Robin lead the group to where Canary was waiting he couldn't help the feeling of his skin crawling. Finding Superboy had been strange enough but Roy just had to go and find clones of them to.

"Here you go guys. Black Canary and some trusted consultants of the league are waiting just on the other side of this door."

"This just screams trap. Do you really think any of us are going to open that door?" Arsenal had Red Arrow's memories and thought he knew what the Justice League was up to ,however Superboy seemed to have other ideas.

"Its not a trap." Then stopping to look at Robin. "I trust them."

"Kr has a point Arsenal if they were just going to cut us up that would've been much easier in our pods." The clones had since been informed of what they were. At first Hood and Arsenal didn't want to believe it but Superboy confirmed that all three of them were in fact clones and the only reason the two of them didn't know is because they were being designed to be sleeper agents ,true heroes until whoever controlled them decided to flip their switches.

"As you know you guys were supposed to infiltrate the Justice League we have no idea how. For all we know we were supposed to rescue you and bring you here. We have to be sure." Robin explained as he opened the door and introduced the consultants. "Guys this is Wells ,Cisco Ramone ,Lucius Fox ,Felicity Palmer ,and Alfred Pennyworth."

"If I may inquire Boy Wonder ,I understand that myself and Mister Pennyworth are here to examine the physical parameters of the boys and I even understand that you wish to have Cisco and examine that arm and any other technology we may encounter. My inquiry is as to why is here?" asked

"I assure you ,sir, Miss Felicity has everybit the medical experience of myself and more." Alfred stated sticking up for the reliable if not ,somewhat, bubbly woman to his side.

"Ah, I see. I was unaware you were a woman of so many talents ."

"Hey I may be here for my computer skills ,but who do you think patches up the Atom and Team Arrow all the time. I learned." Felicity glared and then softened ,even after all this time she still had to remind herself this Harrison Wells was not the one she knew before. The one who betrayed and hurt her friends ,not that that was .

"And I know the physical exam is going to be intrusive enough but we need to have Martian Manhunter scan your minds to make sure there's no Cadmus programming guiding your thoughts or actions. Sorry." Robin informed the trio.

"Lets just get this over with." As you might expect Superboy was the first to step up.

"Very well ,Red Hood you will accompany and Arsenal will be examined by and . Superboy My name is Harrison Wells and this is Lucius Fox you'll be with us ,shall we begin."

In exam room 101 Felicity was preparing a needle to draw blood from Hood. "Alright Take your clothes off lets get it on. I mean ,I need to check out your body. For the Justice League ,I mean." A few more years of experience and working along side the Earth's greatest heroes had not cleared up the Smoak habit of occasionally eating ones foot ,if anything being married to Ray had made it worse.

"Why if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to hit on me." Red Hood grinned an evil grin as he took his jacket off and stepped closer to Felicity.

"Well then good thing you know better and I thought you were a clone of Robin not Kid Flash." she snapped a little.

KF you mean Wally West?" It shouldn't have surprised her that he knew Wally's identity. He was a clone of Wally's best friend after all ,but it had surprised her and Hood took advantage of that shock by grabbing the needle forcing Felicity against the wall and shoving the tip of the needle against her throat. "Hey Felicity ,can I call you Felicity since you **need** to check out my body I feel like we're on a first name basis, gotta tell you I don't like being poked and prodded and I really hate needles."

"To bad Hoodie." It was now Red Hood's turn to be shocked. For the woman he thought he had trapped not only easily escaped but equally easily disabled him. "Listen here buddy I've been doing this a while now. I'm a staple member of team arrow ,best friends with the Flash ,and married to another League member all of whom insisted on a League level self defense course. Canary insists I could probably take her ,but I know she just says that to butter me up ,although one of these days I should try ,just to see. Wait would Arrow think we were fighting over him ,would Ray. We'd have to do it without them finding out til afterwards. I wonder if ... oh right , **you**. The point is this exam is happening ,you just get to decide how many broken bones I find." Felicity warned.

"For a bubbly bimbo your both smart and dangerous ,how asterous."

"The League isn't stupid kid. They wouldn't leave you alone with someone who couldn't handle themselves."

In examination room 102 Superboy's check up was going much smoother. "So tell me Superboy ,aside from being made in the form of a teenager, why were you the only clone not made for infiltration ,if you know that is?" asked.

"I don't know." Superboy replied.

"No ,of course not. It's fine ,I'm sure the League will get to the bottom of things at Cadmus." Harrison Wells sized up the clone of arguably the most powerful Superhero of all time. "And even though I'm sure this exam will reveal why ,I feel compelled to ask. Do you know why your powers are limited in the manner as to which they are."

"No."

" ,Superboy obviously only knows what they wanted him to know locations ,recent history ,current events ;the kid needs some time to gather his thoughts." said.

"Of course Lucius. Forgive me Superboy this exam must seem intrusive enough without my interrogation."

"Whatever." Suddenly a loud thump was heard against the wall. "Hood is attacking that Palmer woman I should help."

"Her or him?" Harrison asked. "Don't trouble yourself Superboy I may have been unaware of 's medical expertise but I assure you she can handle herself." Even as Harrison relayed this information Superboy watched Felicity take down the Red Hood with ease. "Now ,In your own words why don't you tell me about Project Cadmus."

Arsenal was making life miserable for Cisco Ramone and Alfred Pennyworth in exam room 103 standing in the corner with his cannon charged and at the ready. "Back off! Whatever Cadmus did to me you **just us** clowns are not going to do more. You just wanna soften me up for your Martian." Arsenal's fear and paranoia were leading him to turn on his would be examiners. It was Cisco Ramone ,the former hero, Vibe who would subdue the young man. Cisco used a simple weak sonic burst to the clone's head ,knocking him out.

"Alright Jeeves lets get to it." Cisco quipped

"Very well Vibe sir let us begin." Alfred replied

"Alfred please its just Cisco or you should really come up with a nickname for me. Yeah ,we've been consulting together long enough."

"To me sir you are Vibe ,friend to the Flash and the Justice League. And although I understand why the changes in lead to your early retirement I still believe in the day when you will dawn cape and cowl once more for the good of us all."

"So we'll just say Vibe is my nickname." Cisco tried to joke ignoring the tears building in his eyes that he tried to hide by working on Arsenal's mechanical arm.

"Indeed sir let us do just that."Alfred said while he to focused on his work.

It didn't take long for all the examinations including the individual ones from Martian Manhunter to have all taken place and the exams lead to one dreadful plan.

"Wait Red Hood isn't a clone?" Huntress asked Batman as he debriefed the team.

"No ,but that might actually be part of the problem. Red Hood was sold to Cadmus by his father to clear a debt to the mob. It was then that his DNA was partially overwritten with that of Robin's giving his similar appearance and similar body structure. He was also the original Project. Next we have Arsenal one hundred percent clone."

"Congrats Red Arrow looks like you've got an annoying sibling now to." Speedy jabbed.

"Arsenal is where things start to get bad. After Cadmus successfully created a living being they began making some with certain abilities." Batman continued.

"Those Genomorph things?" Kid Flash suggested

"And me." Superboy suddenly realized.

"I'm returning to the bat cave. The computers there are better suited for this. Whatever else Cadmus intended for the Genomorphs and the three of you there true porpose is clear. They are trying to clone Superman."

The idea of a Cadmus with an army of Supermen was not an idea that sat well with the League ,but how to solve it. Cadmus was a government sanctioned organization.

"As always we will try talking first Catwoman and Wonder Woman are going to see a friend of ours to see if they will simply cease Superman cloning procedures. And after they tell us yes we will investigate quietly to see if they meant yes." Green Arrow informed the team. Oliver didn't know if Waller was in charge of Cadmus but he knew she at least knew about it and had the pull to get something done. Clearly Waller and the League didn't play by the same rules but at least each side knew there were rules.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Roy wanted another mission to keep his mind off their last mission. He didn't care if that was a dark spiral.

"The team is to remain in the cave and get to know one another including all five new team members." Red Tornado informed them.

"Five? How many xeroxes did we bring home again?" Wally just blurted out. This comment caused Superboy ,Red Hood ,and Arsenal to all glare at the speedster. "Because we're so happy to have all you guys. Yup the more the merrier."

At that exact moment the zeta tube activated granting Superman and Martian Manhunter admission to the cave. The heroes were not alone ,however ,Superman had brought along his young cousin Kara or as Metropolis knew her Supergirl ,and standing beside her Uncle J'ohn M'gann M'orzz or as she would soon become known Miss Martian.

"Mount Justice is now not only the headquarters of the team but for the next few days your home. Now introduce yourselves or I'll do it for you and yes that includes you three Robin Huntress Hood." Green Arrow demanded.

"You could try being a little nicer Green. And yes Batman and Catwoman did give their seal of approval on the id sharing." Superman walked forward and faced Superboy directly. "I'm a shamed to say I'm not really sure what to do about you and me ,but we'll get everything settled. The League will I mean. In the mean time Kara or Supergirl will assit you in safely testing the limits of your power." Superman decreed.

"Oh ok I guess. Why KaraSupergirl that seems like a stupid name?" Superboy questioned

"Oh no Superboy its her secret identity." M'gann explained. "Like on Mars I'm M'gann M'orzz but here on earth I'm Megan Morse. Oh and in battle call me Miss Martian."

"Whatever ,call me what you want." Superboy replied.

"Um well then how about Connor?" Miss M asked sheepishly.

"Ok"

"Then its settled Connor Kent." Supergirl finished.

"Kara ,maybe he uh..."Superman searched for the words ,but his cousin just shot daggers his way.

"His name is **Connor Kent**."

"Hi I'm Wally West fastest boy alive ,age fifteen and I'd love to get to know someone green." Wally rushed forward putting on his usual full court press for Megan.

Next Team Arrow introduced themselves as Roy Thea and the newly named William or Will. After that the Bat Clan introduced each other as Richard or Dick ,Helena ,and Jason ;now with some of Dick's and all of his memories thanks to Martian Manhunter ,although he was only allowed to retain the training.

"I suppose that leaves only me. My name as some of you already know is Kaldur'ahm or simply Kaldur on mission please refer to me as Aqualad." With that introductions were finished and as soon as they were.

"Great you know each other now onto training." Green Arrow Stated. "First I want to know what each of you can do. I'll be calling you to this ring and you will be sparring. First ,do not think every match will be one on one because they won't ,and second ,don't think every fight will be fair because it won't. Arsenal and Robin vs Red Arrow and Red Hood front and center."

"why set them up like that?" Wally asked.

"It makes sense we need to know exactly how each other work who could possibly pick up the subtle if any differences in Red Hood and Arsenal but Robin and Red Arrow." Kaldur observed

"Wait you mean..." Kara began.

"Yep as soon as Green starts this match Robin is going after Hood and Red is heading straight for Arsenal." Thea told the new girl. and then Green Arrow said it ,the word everyone was waiting on.

"Begin!"


	5. Training Begins

From the moment the pairings were announced all four heroes knew exactly who they were gunning threw disc after disc at Jason Todd ,the Red Hood and he shot them as leisurely as if he was shooting skeet. At the same time Arsenal fired blast after blast at Red Arrow's projectiles only half a second after they were fired. Roy knew if he was going to use a trick arrow he'd have to find a way to make a window. Oliver watched the match continue he knew this was going to happen but as hard as Bruce was on him he was sure Robin would have at least stayed on point. Robin having drawn his escirma was drawing Hood in for a close quarters battle. A thought Arsenal believed was a splendid idea after all he did have all Roy's training and a bionic arm with enhanced strength. Red Hood was ready for him however having had his own personality and talents restored he'd molded his own fighting style from what knew about his weapons and a few modifications to his pistols the Bird was in for it now. Red Arrow had expected Arsenal to charge him after all he knew that bionic arm was a crutch and he was about to prove it and take this fight.

"Stop! Back to your corners." Green Arrow ordered.

"But I had him!" All four yound men shouted together.

"This is a two on two a team match not simultaneous one one ones. And yet it was obvious not one of you even considered using the combined skills of yourself and your partner to help you win. No the copies had to prove they're better than the originals. The originals had to prove they're better than the copies. The four of you are on a team and will have to be able to work together. Now when I restart you I expect a two on two. Ready?"

"Yes" they chorused.

"Yes what?"Arrow demanded

"Yes ,sir."

"Ever get the feeling that Green Arrow is a clone of Batman?" Huntress asked Speedy.

"Maybe Batman is a clone of the Arrow ,Cat brat." Thea replied.

"Clone ,original ,I don't care and you know who else doesn't care your enemies and the people you save. If they don't care then we can't afford the luxury of caring." Oliver explained. "Now ,Begin."

"Nothing personal guys but we are so taking you." Robin boasted

"Don't get ahead of yourself Rob. This match belongs to the Reds." Roy exclaimed right back "Keep Arsenal busy for two seconds."

"Arsenal if your their target I should lead the charge cover me." Robin didn't know what they were planning but it didn't matter he was in it for the win and nothing else. Robin threw several discs at both Reds to keep them off balance while he advanced with Arsenal providing cover fire. Roy wished he could share his plan with his partner ,but if he said anything Robin ,and probably Arsenal to, would know exactly what they had planned. It was after all something he and Robin had done before.

"Hood jump!" Red Hood using all the acrobatic talent of his genetically altered body backflipped off the ground as Red Arrow fired two trick arrows from his quiver in his partner's direction. The first trick arrow attached to Hood's back and fired a short but powerful three second burst giving Jason even more altitude. The second arrow flew past Robin as he dodged it but as Arsenal began to dodge it spines flew out from the side ,the drug on the darts leaving Arsenal out cold.

"Stop! back to your corners." Just as before Oliver once again stopped the fight.

"Guess thats it then. Wonder whos next?" Miss Martian questioned Thea. Thea knew her brother though and already knew exactly what was about to happen next the were after all training to take on super powered nut jobs.

"Arsenal is out. Robin to your corner ,Reds to your corner." Without a word of complaint Robin returned to his side of the ring alone.

"Wait Green can't expect Rob to take on his xerox and Red alone. Can he?" Wally asked.

"He did warn us in advance that the fights might not be fair and it will be good training." Kaldur answered his concerned friend.

"Told you this match was going to the Reds." Roy taunted his friend.

"Its not over yet." Robin replied.

"Begin."

Dick was no fool he knew he was vastly out matched there was only one chance and he was going to take it ,winning this match had just become number one on Dick's to do list. He took out his escrima ,the last four discs he had ,and even removed his utility belt.

"Hood whats he planning?" Roy asked Jason as they both stayed trained on The Boy Wonder.

"I actually don't know? There is no logical reason for him to remove his utility belt." Red Hood answered.

"Well of course its not fellas all my logical moves you guys know ,but just because I don't have any logical moves doesn't mean I'm done." Robin was ready. He'd bet everything on his next move something the Batman would never approve of ,always be ready for the next challenge he's say. However Jason knew that to which meant this was the only way to catch them off guard. Robin rushed his opposition ,advancing is difficult when you have two marksmen firing at you. Just Dick's luck that Jason turned out to be a natural shot ,now he was a natural shot with the body and memories of Dick's years of training. with no way to dodge one of Roy's arrows he threw his first disc. He finally got into position and threw his utility belt over Jason and Roy's heads neither of them looked ,he knew they wouldn't. Staying focused on Dick should have been the smart move ,but when Robin truly went all out no one would argue he was the Batman's protege. Robin's utility belt sprang to life as thrusters fired from the middle of it ,slamming into the back of Roy at just the right angle to throw him into Jason. Both were down but for good measure and laughs Dick dropped two of his remaining discs onto their heads.

"This match is over Robin and Arsenal are the winners."

"Wait a minute I don't remember thrusters in the utility belt and I have all your memories." Jason ranted.

"Exactly." Roy began. "They must be brand new. Dick bet everything on the one thing neither of us could possibly predict."

"You all did well ,but now I need you to move. The rest of the team still needs to train. Next Speedy vs Kid Flash."

"Oh thank you. I've been wanting to hurt kid mouth since the first bad pick up line." Thea almost bounced into the ring.

"Well while I would hate to disappoint a beautiful woman. I plan on winning. Oh and don't count on me underestimating you just because you don't have powers ,my best friend is Robin after all." Wally bragged

"For the entire duration of this match no projectile attacks may be used." Oliver ordered.

"Wow whats a member of team arrow without a bow?" Wally teased.

"The winner of round two for starters."

"Begin."

The match had begun but neither combatant had moved. Speedy was waiting for Kid Flash to charge in head first ,she knew it was only a matter of time. Speedsters weren't known for their patience after all.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" Wally asked out loud.  
"What could I possibly do ,I'm a member of team arrow without a bow remember." Thea quipped. That was enough waiting for Wally ,with his superior speed he planned to charge around and attack her from behind.

His planned worked ,Thea went tumbling like a rookie. Pressing his advantage Wally hit her from her right side where she narrowly avoided landing out of the ring.  
"Enough of this." Speedy shouted as she got up ,drew her bow ,and got into position. Wally's eyes widened.

"Woah sweet cheeks Green said no bows. Uh right?"

"And how often do you think the bad guys are going to play by the rules?" Wally knew Speedy wanted to win but he didn't know it meant enough to her for her to defy Green Arrow.

"and here I thought the good guys played fair." Sadly for her Wally wanted to win just as bad.

"We have a code don't confuse that with rules." Thea lined her shot and Wally took off right into the path of trick arrow heads Thea had laid out when she let Kid Flash throw her. As the foam formed Wally had already begun complaining.

"Wait no far Green said no projectile."

"When did I say that Kid Flash?" Green Arrow asked.

"What do you mean when right before you started the match. This is so team favortism." Wally bitched

"Thats not true Kid what he said was no projectile attacks." Kaldur clarified.

"What do you call the arrow she lined up on me?"

"Oh you mean the arrow I never fired." Thea pointed out.

"Yeah that one... oh.. She got me huh."

"Badly KF ,badly." Robin laughed.

While the team was working out in The Cave two leaguers where visiting an old friend. "Waller what the hell are you and your twisted thugs doing in Project Cadmus? And don't fuck with me ,I wanna know why I found a clone of my son in a building you run." Catwoman had dropped in from the roof.

"Why if it isn't the Justice League's poster princesses ,what can I do for the two of you." Amanda Waller had stared down Justice Leaguers before but if she was being honest there were only two that she truly worried about.

The woman standing in front of her and her own husband. Sure there were plenty of members with more power but something about The Bat Family just felt just as much if not more deadly than the entire league.

"Our sister just asked you a question. I suggest you answer it." Wonder Woman glared at the head of almost every government project against the league. At first Diana had warned Bruce about pursuing relations with the Catwoman but had since become good friends with the woman and an aunt of sorts to her children.

"You really can't guess? Batman takes on meta humans like its a sunday walk in the park Green Arrow has take armies of the League of Shadows with a handful of support and thats only two of your human members. And before I even get started on training an entire generation of heroes to replace you ,lets talk about your big gun ,Superman. If the Justice League ever decided they were above the law there isn't currently much we could do about it is there?"

"The League would never do that."

"You wouldn't would you? Oliver Queen is a murder that I taught to torture people ,Barry Allen is a super powered imbecile who's already been turned against the innocent once and lets not forget the jewel thief ,oh right thats you. Why wouldn't we have some type of safe guard against you people." Yes Waller had stared down many Justice Leaguers before. She'd never blinked once.

"We really frighten you don't we Waller?" Catwoman asked.

"No Selena you frighten the President of the United States although clearly not enough to do what needs to be done." Every priority member of the league knew Amanda Waller knew their name but only Batman knew how.

"Why ever you started this its over. What your doing is wrong Amanda and you know it."

"No Selena I'm afraid that thanks to your raid some of our intel was stolen and not just by the Justice League. Thanks to all of you this is just beginning."


	6. Training vs Power

With the team (minus one speedster) still getting a chuckle out of Speedy's victory Green Arrow called the next match ,Aqualad versus Huntress. Kaldur was hesitant to fight an enemy so young. Huntress actually said something about wanting an additional enemy. That if Robin could win a two on one so could she.

"This match will be you versus Aqualad ,Huntress. There will be no additional conditions to this match." After this however Oliver walked over to Kaldur's side of the ring and whispered in his ear. "If you hold back I will know."

The match began and Huntress drew her crossbow and fired. Aqualad had to admit her marksmenship was impressive but it hardly mattered she could not hit him and Aqualad would not allow himself to be lead. As Kaldur examined the young heroine he observed several vulnerabilities and upon closer inspection he found one vulnerability that wasn't a well disgused opening. In one fell swoop Kaldur struck and dropped his opposition or so he thought. After Huntress hit the floor she instantly got back up.

"I've been punched in the jaw by Clayface Kal your gonna have to do better than that." Huntress taunted. Still Aqualad was no fool. He was aware just how much damage that attack had caused Huntress and he was also well aware of her deception. The taunt wasn't being used to draw him in. It was being used to keep his attention on her. A brilliant plan if it had been hers ,Helena was just modifing Robin's plan. Surely she was smart enough to know that wouldn't work.

"I am well aware of the two trick arrows you fired at the beginning of this match. Activating them now will not aide you. If you wish to defeat me you should come up with a plan of your own." Aqualad replied.

Helena couldn't believe it she used trick arrows so rarely even most of the crooks in Gotham didn't know she had any. Kaldur not only knew but was ready for them. No matter Aqualad knowing about them only changed the way they had to be used it didn't remove all their value.

"You talk like you just know everything ,you know that?" Helena informed him.

"My apologies it was not my intention to seem arrogant or to sure of myself ,but my statement was one of fact. Those arrows will not help." Aqualad repeated. Huntress disagreed but that didn't mean she was going to rely on them to prove a point. She fired a few more shoots til something occured to her. Aqualad had only hit her once. She looked over all the data she had collected from her fight with Kaldur and came to a bitter realization.

"I can't win. I surrender." She announced calmly but sadly.

"Hey you do know you don't get to call time out in a real fight right?" Wally asked.

"If this were a real fight and he were a true enemy I would already be dead or trying to regroup. There is no way for me to defeat Aqualad under our current circumstances." Huntress explained. Oliver smiled this was exactly why he paired Helena with Kaldur ,she was every bit the warrior ,detective ,hacker her brother was ,but unlike Robin Huntress had an arrogance. She needed to stand against an opponent she had no choice but to admit she couldn't defeat. This would provide her with some humility and push her in her training.

"I hope all of you learned something from Huntress just now. She did not give up ,she acknowledged this was a fight she couldn't win alone. It is for this very reason the League exists there are threats we simply can't handle alone. We will fight to the last man ,but if ever possible when faced with someone you simply can not defeat retreat and regroup. You can't save anyone if your dead. However Huntress for the sake of this training you are in a no retreat situation. Even if your loss is assured you will finish the exercise."

"Understood." Huntress resumed her stance. The odds were overwhelmingly in Aqualad's favor ,but in a no retreat situation ,like a hostile invasion, you fought til you couldn't fight anymore. She assumed Green Arrow didn't want her to go quite that far ,but he most assuredly wanted her to test her limits. As had become the status quo in their match Kaldur simply stood and watched.

"Once again ,if I sound arrogant I am sorry ,but I'm ending this now." Aqualad informed her. Huntress knew what was coming as soon as she saw his tattoos glow. He was going to strike her again this time in the head with a small shock added. That knowledge however gave her an idea. Huntress dashed to the side and drew an additional crossbow and fired. Shot after shot and Kaldur still seemed less than concerned. Helena hoped to change that. With them both in position Huntress fired her last arrow.

"What do you think you are doing?" Aqualad asked her.

"Oh you don't know." Was the last thing Helena said before she pressed the button to fire the darts inside her trick arrows from earlier. Kaldur turned around and caught them. He had no choice if he had moved they would have hit Huntress and he wasn't sure if she was fast enough to get out of the way or if she would even have tried. The moment he turned around he felt a stinging pain in his neck

"Horse tranquilizers ,if you had been a real villian I would have been dead from the start. But that got me thinking what if I were the villian. And you said my trick arrows wouldn't help me"

"Very Cle...ver." Was the last thing Aqualad said before sleep grabbed him.

The match was over and most were shocked by the results ,most. Robin was angry ,very angry.

"What was that?" He demanded of his 'sister' as soon as the fight was officially over. "I don't care if its training or even playing a game we are **never** the villains."

Helena didn't know why Robin was upset. It was training.

"Whats wrong this was training it wasn't real." She never did like it when Dick was mad at her. Then Dick looked at her with eyes of pure ice and said.

" **Training is real** and today you were thevillain."

"Enough." Oliver interrupted. "For whatever reason by whatever means Huntress is the winner of this round. Bitch and whine on your own time right now your on mine. Final round Supergirl vs Miss Martian and Superboy."

" _Superboy I can create a mental link to make teamwork easier_ " Miss Martian thought.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy roared. Connors sudden screamed startled everyone until Miss Martian added out loud.

"Hello Megan ,I'm so so sorry Uncle J'ohn warned me not to read minds without permission. I shouldn't have done that ,shouldn't have done ,should not have done that." At this exact moment Kara Danvers decided to interject.

"It is her first time on Earth ,Connor. Not all of us had the benefit of a genomorph pod school. Give her and the mental link a chance ,you may get used to Miss M's voice in your head."

"Whatever ,fine. Just don't do it again without asking." Superboy growled. As luck would have it the monitors in the cave sprang to life.

"Batman to Mount Justice I have a mission for the team. I require Kid Flash ,Aqualad ,Red Arrow and Red Hood to rendezvous at the hall immediately." There were almost no questions and no hesitation when it came to the mission everyones on call ,all day everyday.

"What about the rest of us?" Speedy demanded. The lone question against orders. Thea hated it when Roy went out without her.

"These are the only members of the team needed at this time. You'll all get your chance when needed and not before. Batman out." And with that Bruce cut transmission.

"Miss Martian ,Superboy ,Supergirl to your corners." Green Arrow resumed training as though Batman had called just to ask the time. "Red Arrow ,Aqualad is going to need a wake up call ,ammonium carbonate atlantean dose."

"Forget the training ,theres a mission and you want us to sit here. Doing nothing." Connor asked. With all the attitude being thrown around it was beginning to become a mystery who was mad at who and why and who was doing what.

"Batman handles this team's assignments and none of you were requested. So I see no reason not to finish this portion of your training." Oliver explained.

"What training your just making us fight each other for your amusement." Superboy challenged.

"Fine you have a problem with the match card let me make an adjustment. Next round will be Miss Martian versus Supergirl. This round will be Superboy versus Green Arrow." Oliver thought it might come to this just not their very first training session ,oh well better to get it out of the way. A lot of league metas questioned the need for normal human members. Couldn't the metas just learn to do what the normal humans did and still have their powers. In theory that was true ,but in all his time in the hero game Oliver Queen had met very few metas than relied on anything other than their powers. Oliver knew that it was necessary for leaguers ,potential leaguers ,and most importantly meta-human villains to know that 'ordinary' human heroes were just as dangerous as their super powered allies ,they had to be. "I'm waiting on you kid. I know you can't fly ,are you slow to?" Connor hated being compared to Superman. It just reminded him that The Man of Steel didn't have time for him.

"Let's do this. All your training versus all my power."

"Speedy take my postion and start us off. Supergirl take the other side of the ring and make sure Superboy has no excuses when he loses." Thea and Kara got into their new positions as judges between a member of the team and an actual member of the Justice League.

"Uh ,Begin." Connor charged just as Oliver knew he would and using all of Connor's own strength slammed him into the ground ,purposely keeping him in the ring. Not one to be put out and able to take any kind of punch Superboy just charged again. And got slammed again.

"I can do this all day." Green Arrow taunted. Superboy had had enough of this particular leaguer. He advanced slower this time he knew running in yelling a third time wasn't going to work. Somewhere in his head he knew it wasn't going to work the first time. He moved just outside of arms reach of The Emerald Archer leaned in and tried to throw a one ,two combo. Problem was he never finished with one. As Connor began his attack Oliver moved and tripped the boy over. "If you think this is all my training ,you've only seen the tip of the ice berg. What about you run out of power?" Green Arrow continued to taunt the boy.

" **SHUT UP!"** The clone of superman gave it all he had and once again Green slammed him on the floor outside the cave's holographic arena.

"You have power ,Connor ,but power without purpose ,without direction is nothing. It will consume you if you let it. Training brings together mind ,body ,and spirit and all creeds ,nations ,races ,and planets need it, even half-kryptonian half-human clones. Now the purpose of this particular training ,everyone who fought today not only enhanced their own skills but they learned more about their team mates. You tell me ,I use the exact same fighting style as Red Arrow ,and now Arsenal. Did watching them fight Robin and Hood prepare you for taking me on. Or are you learning my style at an accelerated pace because your trying to figure out how to overcome it. Today is your loss Connor accept it and prepare for tomorrow. Now ,Miss Martian and Supergirl prepare for the last round of today's training."

Mount Justice was silent as Connor stood and the girls took their places in the ring. Green Arrow had a point. If they were going to be a successful team they would need to know everything each other could throw ,but more than that they had watched their teams character shine through. Robin had succumb to desperation ,Huntress had played the villain to win ,hidden hostilities between the originals and the clones had come forth ,and all this from a few 'friendly' sparring matches. And the last of these matches was about to begin between arguably the teams most powerful members.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Huntress asked her brother.

"Don't talk to me right now." Dick practically hissed.

"Begin."


	7. Supernatural

As training conitnued at Mount Justice four of our heroes were arriving at The Hall of Justice.

"Look all I'm asking is why meet at the tourist trap? Why couldn't Batman come to us." Kid Flash asked.

"Because the necessary equipment for this mission is here at the hall." Batman came forth and began. "A criminal known as Control Freak has recently escaped from prison into pocket DBSTV dimensions with the technology to manipulate the creatures therein and the world itself. We want you to stop him." It was again Kid Flash who spoke.

"Are you saying what I think your saying? We're going inside **tv shows**! awesome!"

"Kid think about what else has been said this villain also controls these shows. I must inquire if he is so powerful why only send the four of us ,Batman?" Aqualad asked.

"Francis Tivi may have incredible technology but in all actuality he's little more than a 'fan'. The Justice League has gone to great lengths to keep him under the radar and we'd like to keep it that way ,but we're stretched thin. Red Hood you will go on this mission as Robin."

"Wait a minute why am I being demoted to Robin?" Red hood demanded. which did nothing but earn him a cold glare from Bruce. "What I mean is why not go as me? "

"As I've already said Control Freak is at his core a fan of the the league." Batman repeated.

"So your sending the four most well known side kicks to play off his fandom." Wally supplied.

"Don't call us sidekicks." Red Arrow growled. After the briefing and a small addition to their gear the team of Jason Todd as Robin ,Red Arrow ,Kid Flash ,and Aqualad were ready for their next mission. Batman equipped them each with a device to not only follow Freak ,but allow safe entry into his pocket dimensions. Informing the team they would need Control Freak's remote to exit.

"Wait who's in charge?" Wally questioned. The team had two designated leaders ,but both of them were on this mission. So who called the shots?

"Jason." upon seeing the looks of shock on the young heroes Bruce clarified. "Dick is the only one of the original four who has faced Control Freak and been inside his pocket dimension with his knowledge Jason is the only one prepared for what you will be facing. However I have been informed of your tendency to take things to the extreme ,we won't have anyone like that in the league or on this team understood. If the three of you believe he is taking things to far or is not up to it I trust you can figure out a successor on your own." And with that Batman lead the way to a zeta beam teleporter. "This transporter combined with your gear will allow you to transport to the realm your target is currently in. Once inside however it will be up to you to stay on and detain Francis before he gains to much power. Make no mistake Control Freak makes the programs he visits real. Once inside you will not be face with actors and special effects but the characters they portray and very real danger."

As they ventured into the portal they came out in a meadow outside a castle.

"Are we in some medievil realm?" Aqualad questioned. It was at this moment that Kid Flash spotted two men and locked eyes with one of them. Upon recognizing them Wally grabbed his friends and hid behind the castle.  
"KF what the hell?" Red Arrow demanded.  
"I know where we are. Did you see those two guys?" They all nodded. "They're Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Super now that we know who we are why don't you tell us about yourselves." The team turned and found themselves speechless as the very men they spoke of looked down at them. "Two things :One, when you lock eyes with a guy you proabably shouldn't dive for cover if your trying not to draw attention ,and two, this isn't a comic book convention. Now why don't you tell me and my brother here how you know us hm."

"Dean calm down even if they are demons there are way to many people for either of us to do anything right now." Sam tried reasoning with his brother.

"Yeah ,yeah whatever. Gotta say though for evil soul sucking demons they got the Young Justice costumes down pat. Shame we're probably gonna have to fry you." Dean continued.

"Young Justice?" Sam just stared at his brother.

"Well of course you don't know what it is Sammie. You don't know how to have any fun. Great show ,hes dress as Kid Flash or Wally West ,hes Robin aka Dick Grayson ,and they are Aqualad or Kaldur and Speedy simply Roy Harper you should really check it out."

"I know how to have fun ,but one of us has to get work done." Sam defended

"Of course ,if your just a television show in our reality it stands to reason that we might be one in yours." Wally surmised out loud.

"Television ,look in all my time in this biz I've seen a lot of weirdo crapola ,but you can't honestly expect us to believe your really superheroes." Dean pointed out. Wally's teammates glared at him they were warned not to reveal that they weren't from this reality.

"What do you guys have a better idea? Dean and Sam are the heroes here and if we're going to find Control Freak ,before he discovers he can find out who we are with **a tv guide,** we're going to need them. Look I know this sounds crazy but if anyone here is used to crazy its the two of you. We ,my friends and I, are exactly who you think we are. We came here looking for a criminal named Control Freak."

"Hey ,Control Freak wasn't on Young Justice." Dean complained

"Dean I know this is insane but I've read all the minds I could. At the very least they believe what they're saying." Sam reported

"You shouldn't be able to read minds yet." Wally complained. Sam and the team looked at Dean and Kid Flash clearly they were concerned with different issues at the moment.

"What do you mean all the minds you could read?" it seemed to be Deans turn to complain again ,but then he smiled. "It was Robin's right? You couldn't read Robin's mind. Well that and the sight of Kaldur's gills is enough for me."

"If we are going to continue this conversation in public perhaps we should reduce our decible." Aqualad suggested.

"Alright we have a hotel room near by." Sam stated and then to his brother quietly added. "We should keep a close eye on them."

"Aw come on Sammie it's the god damn Justice League. Who would actually claim to be them." Dean dismissed his brother as the group headed for the hotel.

Once at the hotel Sam Winchester ,Aqualad ,Robin ,and Red Arrow deliberated on the best way to find Control Freak. While Dean and Wally were deep in talks of their own.

"Ten seasons! Wow in your world the public must love me." Dean bragged. "Hey what about the guy that pretends to be me for green. He a lady killer like myself or a married man with a couple of kids?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that." Wally admitted.

"What all the no fun boys said was no details about the shows as they may contain information about our futures and other sensitive blah blah blah. I started tuning Sam out somewhere around there. Which if I'm being serious is longer than I usually listen to him."

"Well to be honest the actor who plays you is married. What about me? Who played me on Young Heroes or Junior Justice or whatever it's called? How did they manage to find a guy with my chin?" Wally was equally as excited to learn all he was allowed to learn about 'their' show.

"Young Justice and actually its a cartoon so your chin was fine Wall-man." Dean and Wally joked and hung out the whole time. If Wally was being honest Dean was probably a bad influence ,but how often do you get to spend time with a character from one of your favorite shows. It was just then that a voice said loudly and calmly from outside the hotel.

"Oh boys ,could you come outside for a moment?"

"Who's that?" Arrow asked.

"Crowly." Dean ,Sam ,and Kid Flash all said together without a bit of emotion. Things just got complicated.


	8. Training's Over

"Who or what is Crowley?" Red Arrow demanded. After already being on a mission without Thea Roy was in no mood for guessing games. She kept him level. She kept him sane.

"Long story short he's pretty much Satan. So yeah not someone we wanna butt heads with." said Kid Flash.

"Oh Justice League come out come out. Check out my cool new lord of hell." Control Freak shouted. Well at least that settled the issue of how they were going to find Control Freak ,now how to stop him.

"Wait!" Robin suddenly dashed out and shouted. "We're not The Justice League. We're just sidekicks." Francis was shocked to see that the speaker was Robin ,The Boy Wonder. He'd seen him before but he'd never come alone and what did he say ,we're just sidekicks. As these and several other thoughts flew around Control Freaks mind he finally thought to ask. "Who all is with you?"

"Just me!" Red Arrow ran forth from The hotel room and announced.

"He's lying Kid Flash and Aqualad are also inside as well as Sam and Dean Winchester." Robin immediately corrected.

"What the hell do you think your doing you traitor!" Red growled. Jason Todd just sold them all out to Control Freak barely a few hours into the mission he was supposed to be leading.

"Don't hide from him the only way the plan is going to work is if we lay it all on the table." Robin said and after a few strange looks ,Aqualad calmly remind every member of the team who was in charge of this mission. As they all come out into the open Control Freak couldn't believe it all four origianl sidekicks. He almost always got Batman and Robin or Catwoman and Huntress. This time the Justice League sent a squad of four they must've realized his greatness. "Boy Wonder you must realize you couldn't defeat me The Mighty Control Freak. What could mere mortals like you do against my good friend Mister Crowley here." Control Freak was having the time of his life.

"If you will allow me ,I'll come to you unarmed and beg for my life." Jason continued. Robin begging to him would give him undeniable cred amongst the other villains.

"I would have to record it for posterity." He announced.

"Fine ,whatever you want just spare my life." The Winchesters ,Red Arrow and Kid Flash looked as though they couldn't believe what they were hearing only Aqualad appeared completely calm as Robin continued.

"Fine little bird come forth and plead for your life and I will spare your sorry pathetic life." This was the happiest day of Control Freaks everyone watching Robin disarmed and with his hands in plain view walked past Crowley up to Control Freak and got on his knees. "You may begin peasant." Ever so slowly Robin looked up at his adversary and **grinned**.

"Thanks for permission." Was all Francis heard before he fell to the ground. After a few moments ,as Francis came to and looked up he realized his hands were tied and his remote was gone.

"Whats going on here." Control Freak demanded. "Robin would never pull such a trick." Jason paused looked him dead in the eye and said.

"Wrong Robin."

"Well played my friend." Kaldur complimented his youthful leader.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Wally asked the man who came up with their plan ,Dean Winchester.

"Well from what you guys told me Franny here is a giant nerd ,but he's also a bad guy on teen titans. Which is propably an alternate dimension to you guys or down the road for all I know." Dean began to ramble. "Point is whats an evil nerd want more than anything else? To let the bad guys win. Although no offense Rob you kinda over sold it a little. Don't ya think?" Dean was laughing his ass off a plot from a comic book had just happened not fifty feet from him. "Which begs the question fellas what do we do about him?" Crowley was still under the control of the remote and had not moved or spoken since it had been taken from Control Freak.

"I am afraid that once we leave with the remote he will be in control of his own falculties again." Aqualad informed the Winchester brothers.

"Right so we kill now then say good buy." Dean commented. It was then that a man in a brown trench coat and a white button up ,with a blue tie, came out of nowhere.

"I'm afraid you can't kill him yet Dean. He's to important to the balance." A blinding flash came from the man and he as well as Crowley were gone.

"What the fucking hell was that shit?" Sam shouted.

"Sammie." Dean said in suprise to his brother's langauage. "Not bad."

"Oh you'll find out in season four." Wally blurted out. This earned him a dirty look from all sides. "Or it could have been any season you guys ran for ten years you know." Wally continued to stick his foot in his mouth until Kaldur added.

"Do you now see why the **no fun boys** didn't want you two talking about our **shows**." The team said their goodbyes and returned to The Hall of Justice. After turning Control freak over to the authorities and turning over Control Freaks remote to the league ,the team returned to the cave which would be their home for the next few days expecting to relax. This was not the case.

"Think we should tell them they've both been out of bounds for awhile now." Speedy asked Green Arrow.

"Be my guest." was his reply. Mount Justice was thrashed and Supergirl and Miss Martian were going after each other with death rays in their eyes ,once or twice literally in Kara's case.

"What the hell is going on here!" Red Arrow raged. At this point he just couldn't take these people any longer. Aside from Kaldur they were all emotional roller coasters how were they supposed to make a team out of this.

"Dude why is Superbratty trying to beat up Miss M?" As Wally made it clear who's side he was on ,Thea approached and started telling Roy what happened.

"After you guys left on your mission Superboy flipped out a little and Sparred with Green." She began. "He lost and then GA started this match thats were things went from bad to worse..."

"Now ,Miss Martian and Supergirl prepare for the last round of today's training." As Green Arrow lined them up Miss Martian saw no reason she couldn't get to know her new teammate and created a mental link for just the two of them.

" _Supergirl ,I thought after you told Connor to give the mental link a chance you wouldn't mind using it so we could talk. Would you?"_ M'gann thought.

" _It's alright. I need to talk to you anyways._ " Supergirl replied.

" _Really? About what?_ "

" _Look M'gann I'm sure your a real sweet girl but you can't date my cousin Connor._ "

" _Excuse me. What makes you think I wanna date Connor? And why not?_ " Miss Martian had thought the boy was cute but for Supergirl to just come out and say she wan't allowed to date him what nerve she had.

" _Connor is a clone of my cousin Superman as you know. He thinks this doesn't entitle him to any life other than Cl-Superman's and I'm going to show him otherwise. He can be an individual._ " It was the truth and Kara ment every word. Not that meaning it was going to make it any better.

" _And he can't learn to be an individual and date me at the same time because?_ " M'gann asked irritably.

" _I've seen_ _Hello Megan_ _M'gann. How can you teach him to be an individual if everything about you is a copy._ " Kara Tried to reason but she was getting angry.

" _Maybe that is exactly why we'll fit together a copy for a copy._ "

" _Your not dating him M'gann._ "

" _Stop me_ " With that the young women had enough talking and Supergirl charged. Miss Martian responded by flying up away and telekinetically throwing boxes that littered the decommissioned based. Kara destroyed the boxes with her heat vision. which M'gann narrowly avoided by going intangeable. After turning solid once again Miss M changed shape into Supergirl and tackled the girl as hard as she could sending them both into a near by wall creating a crater in it.

" _Miss High and Mighty ,Miss No Ones Good Enough for my Cousin ,what do you think of me now?_ "

" _I think you look exactly like me while claiming to be one of a kind"_ Supergirl taunted.

"...And now their cat fight is leveling the place we have to stay in for the next few days." Speedy concluded.

"How could you possibly know that if they were thinking it?" Roy asked his girlfriend.

"Women's intuition and he arrived a little while ago." Thea pointed in the corner where Martian Manhunter was trying to think of a way to seperate his niece and Supergirl. "Martians always have the gossip if you the oreoes."

"J'ohn I've had enough of this I'm bringing them down, catch your niece. Speedy ,I trust you won't let Supergirl hit the floor." After informing Martian Manhunter and Speedy of his intentions Oliver Queen fired two arrows that ,of course, hit their marks dead on. One was a kryptonite arrow ,the other an explosive not enough to kill either of them ,but they were surely going to be feeling it tomorrow. After awakening Kara did what all teenagers who think they're right do. She had a fit.

"What the heck was that Arrow? Kryptonite arrows are strictly for when a Krytonian attacks!"

"Look around you Kara. Sure looks like a Kryptonian attacked to me." Green Arrow then turned and faced M'gann. "And a Martian. I don't know whats going on with you two but squash it. There are several leaguers who don't like each other. We still worked together for the greater good. You are not required to be friends. However ,you will learn to work together. Today's training is over. Tomorrow we'll be grouping you off and doing team drills."

" _This isn't over M'gann_ "

" _Just getting started Kara."_


	9. Down Time

"With no available missions and training complete it now comes to you to amuse yourselves." Red Tornado informed the team. "I will be in my domicile should you require assistance." There they were originals and clones with a powder keg peace ,Kara and M'gann without even that ,new found hostilities between Helena and Dick and this group was all just left alone to amuse themselves.

"Green tell me you and Manhunter aren't leaving to. Look at them." Speedy pointed out.

"Do think we're going to be around to settle your personal disputes in the future? Figuring out how to deal with your fellow heroes especially those you don't like as people is part of being Justice League. Let them settle it."

"I must agree with Green Arrow. Fear not Speedy ,while Red Tornado will not interfere with your emotional debates. He will not allow you to harm one another either." J'ohn explained. After the departure of the three leaguers it wasn't long until someone asked the question on everyone's mind.

"So ,uh ,what now?" Wally inquired. It wasn't a question as easy as what movie to watch or what's for dinner.

"Forget it if no one else cares if you guys kill each other why should I? Red and I are going on a date." Thea informed.

"We are?" The look that Thea sent his way cleared up his feeling quick enough. "I mean we are. Good luck KF your gonna need it." Watching Thea and Roy exit in their civvies did absolutely nothing to change the feeling inside the cave.

"Ok enough is enough. Lets just get this over with who's got a problem with who and why?" Wally yelled.

"Are you serious?" Arsenal demanded.

"No this may be the best course of action. It will be difficult to operate effectively if we can not even occupy the same space peacfully." Kaldur explained. "As I have no ill will towards any of you I would be happy to act as a mediator to make talks easier."

"You have no ill will towards any of us. Why the hell not? Huntress forced you to choose between letting her kill herself or turn your back on your enemy **just to win a sparring match.** " Dick Roared

"Be that as it may I am not the one troubled by this. As you seem to be my young friend. Perhaps we should start with yourself and Huntress." Kal continued.

"Yeah Robin whats your problem?" Helena demanded. Dick had been glaring and cold ever since her match with Aqualad. She didn't want her brother mad at her ,but she wasn't going to simply appease him.

"Whats my problem? Training or not you acted no better than any of the nut jobs we put away in Arkham. If Aqualad had moved you would have died ,you and I both know you aren't fast enough to dodge those shots after they're fired." Robin raged.

"I see so your true issue is not so much with her tactics as it is with the unnecessary risk to her life." Aqualad surmised.

"Its both we're supposed to be better than our enemy ,above their methods."

"Guess I take after mom." Huntress spat. "But I'm sorry for making you worrying and you gotta know I would never do anything like during an actual mission."

"I still don't like what you did during training but I'll deal with it." With that Robin walked away to explore the rest of the cave.

"Guess you took after dad." Huntress smiled as she watched her brother leave.

"Well done ,would anyone else like to aire grievances?" Kaldur requested. His question was met with a chorus of nos. "If we're going to be an effective team we need to at the very least be able to communicate with one another."

" _I don't know about you Kara but I don't need Kaldur or anyone else to settle my problem with you._ " Miss Martian reestablished the link between herself and Supergirl.

" _And you think I need him to handle you ,Hello M'gann ,you couldn't take me out with the rest of the team backing you._ "

" _The only member of this team I'm taking out is Connor."_ M'gann countered.

"M'gann Kara I can tell from your expressions that you are arguing again. Please converse outloud or add the rest of us to the mental link." Aqualad interjected.

"Who died and made you boss?" Supergirl demanded.

"The founding members of the Justice League decided on Red Arrow and myself as the leaders of this team and until such a time as they decided otherwise or leave leadership of the team up to us I am charge here. I have been as understanding as possible ,but we will be on countless life and death missions where the very people you bicker with may be all that keeps you alive. We all know how powerful both of you are but may I remind you Martian Manhunter and Superman have both been defeated by Batman an ordinary surface dweller. Not to mention Green Arrow's recent demonstration of preperation versus power against Superboy. Now whatever problems you have with one an other it is time to solve them."

"M'gann isn't good enough for Connor there I said it." Kara practically shouted.

"What?" Superboy found himself suddenly very interested in his cousin and Miss Martian's disagreement.

"Hey whats wrong with Miss M? For that matter whats so great about Superboy?" Wally complained.

"I never would have even thought about going out with Connor if you hadn't lead with that crap about me not being good enough." Megan added

"Wait never? What wouldn't wanna get saddled with a clone?" Connor didn't have any intentions of pursuing any kind of relations with his team mates but now he wanted to know what made his cousin and the team mate he'd allowed to name him talk so much about him without including him in the conversations.

"Wait Connor thats not what I meant at all." Miss Martian didn't want Connor to think she wasn't interested or worse only interested to spite Kara.

"Alright enough ,Kara I am not saying Connor and M'gann should be involved ,however I do know of your intentions to show Superboy his individuality ,and if you truly wish for him to become an individual he must make his own choices. In short Supergirl it doesn't matter if you think Miss Martian is good enough or not. It is his choice for free will is the greatest part of being an individual."

Elsewhere another couple was debating love themselves. "Why doesn't he love you?" Roy wondered out loud.

"Who Ar-William?" Thea was trying to figure out where Roy was going with this line of thinking. Because as far as she was concerned ,their love lives were hard enough without a clone of her boyfriend making them the oddest love triangle in history.

"Yeah. I mean he's my 'brother' right? So why doesn't he have any feelings for you?" Harper didn't wanna voice his real concern. If Arsenal didn't have any feelings for Thea was he certain he did.

"Honestly Roy ,who knows whats going on inside Will's head. I think the only thing that guy loves is his arsenal." Thea guessed.

"Gee ,imagine that." Roy quipped. They sat and ate their meal in peace for a little while longer ,but he just couldn't let it go. "And lack of attraction to you isn't the only difference either."

"Roy I love you but if you bring up your brother again on the first date we've had in weeks I'm going to stab you." Thea warned.

"Promise." Roy joked.

"Oh you know it." Thea picked right back. Maybe the reason Roy couldn't wrap his head around Arsenal having no affection for Thea is because he couldn't picture life without her. Shortly after meeting Thea Queen he thought she was a spoiled ,whiney ,brat and stupid to boot. As he got to know her though she'd proven herself to being mostly level headed (one of them had to be she'd said) ,down to Earth ,intelligent ,and tough as nails. "What do you think is happening back 'home' right now?"

"With any luck Dick and Helena will be on the same page again having those to at odds is just strange."

"You know we have more people to worry about than just them." Roy knew what she ment ,Megan and Kara. One woman loved Connor like a defenseless little brother and the other had a budding attraction to the man that was Superboy.

"Any ideas on that front?"

"Only ones my birth father would approve of." One thing not even every member of the Justice League let alone the team knew was that Thea's birth father was the vile criminal Malcolm Merlin ,or simply Merlin as the underworld refered to him. "But maybe we should find a solution that doesn't require so many bodies."

"Yeah ,maybe."

"Roy." Thea looked him square in the eyes and said. "Shut up and kiss me." As Roy Harper leaned in and kissed her he felt at peace. It was a feeling only Thea could bring out in him. Roy felt he could do anything as long as he had Thea Queen. With Speedy at his side there was nothing Red Arrow wasn't capable of.


	10. Amazing Artemis

Lex Luthor walked into Prof. Ivo's home like he owned it ,and why not he had all but bought it for the man. "Ivo. Ivo I have a job for you." As Luthor continued futher into the man's home ,with Mercy at his side as always, he began to wonder where that imbecile was hiding. Until finally finding the man in bed with an unnaturally wide smile. "Mercy remind Harley Joker has to ask permission to borrow my things." Lex was upset about the death of Ivo ,how dare Joker treat Metropolis like it was just another Gotham. The Justice League may not mind sharing territory but everyone knew Metropolis belonged to Lex Luthor. Luthor expanded his search until at last he found what he was looking for. "Ah Professor Ivo's Amazing Amazo Mark 2. Call someone to pick this up. We have work to do."

After the team's first night in the cave things seemed to have leveled off. At least Robin and Huntress didn't seem mad at each other anymore ,and that was one more blessing than the team had been expecting. But when your a hero peace rarely lasts. "Batman to cave. Cinderblock has launched an attack on Star Labs. Kaldur deploy and bring five members of the team to join you."

"Miss Martian ,Kid Flash ,Huntress ,Arsenal ,Speedy and I are on our way." Aqualad informed his team and The Dark Knight. Roy couldn't believe it right after he had to go out with out Thea she was being sent out without him ,and on the same team as Arsenal no less. What was Kaldur thinking. The team prepared for battle completely unaware of the moves of friend and foe alike. For in the small apartment of Paula Crock the retired con and The Emeral Archer were discussing team membership.

"No."

"Oliver at least hear me out." Paula asked. She knew when she asked her friend Selena to pass her message along that this was going to be an uphill battle ,especially hard when you don't have the use of your legs.

"Your asking me ,after all you've done ,to put your daughter on the same team as my sister. To allow her nearly limitless chances to betray the team and get Speedy killed. The answer is no Helena." Oliver believed in second chances ,he really did ,but Helena Bertinelli ,now Paula Crock ,had used all the chances with him she had.

"The only Helena we know is Selena's daughter and thats what this is about daughters. I assume you know about Jade." It wasn't a question Paula knew he knew. "Oliver you have every reason to hate me for all the things I've done to you but Artemis isn't me."

"So ask Selena or someone else who hasn't already given you plenty of chances." Green Arrow practically growled.

"Thats why I asked Selena to call you. No one tried as hard as you did to keep me on the straight and narrow ,and if I had listened maybe I wouldn't be in this chair. I'm not asking for another chance for myself Ollie. I'm asking for one for her ,unlike me she won't let you down." Paula pleaded. she didn't want Artemis going down the road she went ,the road her father went ,the road her sister was going down. Green Arrow sighed.

"It may not be fair but simply for being your daughter she'd have to work much harder to be trusted ,and since we have enough trust issues at the moment she won't be your daughter. I will inform the team my niece will be joining them. One chance **,** thats all."

"Thank you ,its all she'll need."

Aqualad and his team arrived at Starlabs to see the nine foot tall ,cement monster known as Cinderblock throwing punch after punch at the reinforced gate.

"He is so going down." Wally bragged as he prepared to take off.

"Negative Kid you are here for your familiarity with the interior of Star Labs. Get inside and make sure and are alright. Miss Martian link us." Kaldur ordered.

" _Connection established Aqualad. Now what?_ " This was Miss Martian's first mission after all ,and she had to admit she was nervous.

" _Miss Martian get Cinderblock away from that door and find out why he is here._ " As Megan followed Kaldur's orders to lift and throw the villain away from the door she began to wonder why this took so many of them.

" _Because Batman told Kaldur to bring five of us thats why._ " Huntress projected through the link.

" _Still she has a point._ " Arsenal clarified. " _As smart as Bats is he had to know it wouldn't take all of us to stop this._ "

" _Busy work._ " Speedy fumed. She was dragged out for this. So she could stand around and watch a ton of concrete float in the air. As they stood around debating the point of all of them being there Thea spotted a grenade right as it landed in the middle of their group. " _SCATTER_!" Speedy was flung several feet into a wall. As was Aqualad and Miss Martian.

"I was informed that an explosive would be the best means of gaining your attention." The new arrival announced. It looked almost like a man but he was almost seven feet tall ,chrome ,and to symmetrical. An android.

"You want our attention you got it." Arsenal announced out loud as he fired from his hand cannon. The Blast caught Amazo in the chest ,but even after he flew back and landed Arsenal kept right on firing.

"Here you should have this. I'm tired of carrying it anyways." Miss Martian told the android as she slammed Cinderblock down on top of him. With one villain who weighed a ton out cold on top of the other once again the fight seemed over. Until Cinderblock was lifted and thrown back at Miss Martian.

"Ah Cinderblock ,most helpful. Thank you. Allow me to introduce myself I am Amazo." As Amazo introduced himself Aqualad tried to gather his forces.

" _Clearly this Amazo is stronger than he appears. Huntress and Arsenal draw his fire. Miss Martian can you throw Cinderblock again?_ "

" _Yeah but what about Speedy? She got hit pretty hard."_

 _"Kid ,Speedy is in need of evac ,and we could use your assistance."_

" _I'm on it and Cisco have both been transported out I'll be right out to grab her."_ Kid Flash projected. Huntress fired bolt after bolt ,not sure what good it was doing ,while Arsenal poured concentrated Laser into the android's eyes. Miss Martian hoisted Cinderblock a few feet into the air once more still unsure what the plan was and threw him at Amazo with all her telekinetic strength. Amazo simply caught Cinderblock and threw him aside but as he did Aqualad grabbed the androids face releasing a powerful blast of electricity.

"Interesting approach however I'm afraid this tactic is fundametally flawed." Amazo calmly replied as he grabbed Kaldur's face right back. "Let us see how you like it." Another powerful blast of electricity this time to Aqualad himself who was then thrown away.

" _I got Speedy through the Zeta tube whats next Kaldur? Kaldur? KALDUR?"_ Wally 'shouted'

" _He's alright Wally ,focus. You and I will rush him together."_ Miss Martian suggested.

" _No."_ Huntress tried to stop them but it was to late. First Kid Flash tried punching him at super speed a feat that proved difficult after Amazo grabbed him ,threw him ,and before Wally could even land ,raced to what should have been his crash site ,and slammed him with the strength of Cinderblock. With his new found power getting the drop on Miss Martian wasn't exactly difficult for Amazo.

"Hey babe almost hate to do this ,but you know I gotta." Miss Martian tried to defend herself but it was no use with the combined powers of Cinderblock ,Aqualad ,and now Kid Flash adding hers to the list was childs play.

"What now?" Arsenal demanded.

"Let me handle this." Huntress ordered and calmly walked up to the android. "What is it you want?"

"I am to procure something for my uncle inside Star Labs." Amazo answered and then paused. "He says I shouldn't talk to you. That your trying to trick me."

"If we do nothing to stop you from getting whatever your here for will you leave myself and my friends alone?" Huntress's entire plan hinged on the answer to this question.

"Acceptable." Amazo walked passed Huntress and Arsenal into Star Labs.

"Your just going to let him grab whatever he wants!" Arsenal had thought higher of the bat family.

"No ,there is a reator inside. At maximum focus and power you should be able to burn through the wall and blow the building with that thing inside." Huntress explained.

" _I see not a horrible plan for a child but I have your green friend's ability to read your mind you know."_ Amazo had returned after only taking a few steps inside. He had been aware of the young heroine's plan as soon as she was. He marched up to her there was no need to use super speed. They weren't getting away. "Now what are going to do?"

"This." Helena fired a trick arrow right in his face that covered the android in napalm ,which Arsenal then set ablaze.

"And what do you think thi..s will.. do.. to.. me..?" Amazo suddenly felt very weak barely able to stand.

"Well what do you know our friends powers come with their weaknesses."

"This was.. your.. plan.. ,but how?"

"The Martians ,Psimon ,Doctor Destiny ,your not the first villain I've had to fight that can read my mind ,and Batman prepares us for **everything.** " Huntress informed Amazo. As the reality of his circumstances set in Amazo tried to remove the burning substance from his form. To weak to use martian powers ,grabbing at it with super strength didn't stop it ,and it also seemed this flash wasn't capable of vibrating through solids. In anger and frustration he charged Huntress who suddenly just wasn't there anymore.

"Hey Tin Man maybe you should run home to Oz dude." Wally was up and ready for round two ,or at least thats what he wanted their enemy to think. The truth was getting Huntress had been a sheer force of will. Both his legs were assuredly broken.

"I.. accept defeat ,however I will re..duce their numbers.. as much.. as I am able.. Uncle." Amazo wheezed. The napalm was not only weakening him due to his martian powers ,it was slowly burning through him All they had to do was last.

"Show me what you got." Wally bluffed. As Amazo charged Kid Flash became sadly aware his legs weren't working. Oh well ,at least he wasn't running with super speed anymore. As he got closer and closer to wally he was suddenly stopped ,by an arrow. An arrow that came from a blond girl standing in the doorway of Star Labs. As the android finished melting a mere two feet from Kid Flash he wondered aloud.

"Who the hell is that Arrow Babe 2nd?" To which the newcomer answered.

"It's Artemis."

"Well thats one way to make an entrance." Huntress joked in relief ,but upon further inspection of the 'battle field'. "Where's Cinderblock?" A question no one not even the new arrival had an answer for.

Elsewhere Lex Luthor awaited his prize. "Yes the loss of my dear 'nephew' Amazo is a blow ,but as always I got what I needed. Humanity is one step closer to the benevolence of The Light."


	11. Drop-zone

Shortly after Alpha's departure Green Arrow tried to resume training only to have Batman call back. "Batman to Mount Justice I have two additional missions for the team. We have reason to believe Brother Blood is recruiting young metas for a super villain academy called The H.i.v.e. and Santa Prisca. Santa Prisca is an island nation is as well as the primary source Of a dangerous and illegal neosteroid. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory Is still operating at full capacity, But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where the teams come in. These are covert recon missions only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones. Red Arrow ,Red Hood ,and Robin will go to Santa Prisca. while Supers boy and girl enroll in Hive Academy. Green Arrow I also need to speak with you on a matter of some importance."

"Alright Batman Mount Justice out. You have your missions you may review parameters while you get ready." GA barked. Off they went Supergirl carrying Superboy off to the not so secret location of the hive and Robin and the reds getting ready to Zeta to the batcave to pick up the batplane ,since they didn't know how to fly Miss Martian's bioship yet. "Alright they're gone Bruce so talk. I gathered from your tone this talk isn't going to be a pleasent one."

"It's about Paula Crock's youngest daughter." Bruce laid it out to allow Oliver to let it sink in. Oliver had thought he knew Paula Crock in another life. In that life her name was Helena and he had tried to save her from her own vengance. Not only had Oliver failed she'd married a man who was even worse than she The Sportsmaster , Lawrence 'Crusher' Crock. Even gave birth to a daughter no better than her husband.

"Look Wayne its not my place to tell Selena who she can and can't spend time with ,but as far as I'm concerned Helena Bertinelli is dead and I have no desire to get to know Paula Crock."

"Get your head out of your ass Oliver. This isn't about you or its about Artemis. Selena has convinced Paula Artemis should join the team." Batman continued. "Paula accepted ,if you train her."

"No."

"Not a request you are ordered to visit Paula Crock and at least hear her out."

"And who in the league thinks they can give me orders?" Oliver challenged. Batman only had two words to say.

"Black Canary."

Meanwhile on Santa Prisca ,Bane and his men were being held in a cell by The Cult of the Cobra. "Our benevolent leader is willing to offer the return of this factory. If any of you can defeat his champion in single combat." The cultist informed their prisoners. Proud and confident Bane stepped forward.

"Just make it interesting." As Bane stepped out of the cell he was handed the missing parts to his venom injection system, "You offer me my greatest weapon?"

"It would not be a worthy test for our champion if you were not at your best." Bane scanned the room their champion seemed to be one of two brats. Must be metas ,no matter ,Bane knew how to deal with super powered fools. Slowly the girl ,who had an orange mohawk with a red streak and a uniform that if he was being honest reminded him of a bikini (even if she did have pants and combat boots on ,but the thing that drew Bane's attention was not the tattoo on the side of her head but the boy beside her and the device in her hand. This one was clearly her brother similar build appearance ,hell they wore matching outfits. As Bane watched the girl ,Shimmer ,injected her brother Mammoth with the new and improved serum they had developed. After all a demonstration seemed appropriate. Mammoth roared as Bane watched this little scrawny kid transform into this giant monster ,easily twice his size on a maximum dosage of venom. No matter he was smarter or so he thought. The fight lasted just a few moments ,however it was soon clear that if the ruler of Santa Prisca wanted his factory back his was not going to get it this way. The Cultist had not captured all his men he would escape and find whoever was left ,then take back what belonged to him.

"Approaching Santa Prisca." Robin announced. "Your on Arrow."

"Roger ,open the top." Red Arrow ignored the intense wind as Robin open the hatch to the batplane ,lined his shot and fired. The trick arrows small propulsion system was powerful enough to carry it away from the plane and The Crimson Archer was a good enough shot it easily hit his target ,one of the sensors on the island. "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop."

"Not to bring up an obvious kink in our plans but how do you guys know they didn't see the plane before you fired your 'magic' arrow." Red Hood questioned.

"Just because you have all my training up until just before we rescued you doesn't mean you don't have to pay attention during briefings. Batman explained everything about the new stealth tech."

"Whatever Boy Wonder just land this thing I'm ready for some action." Red Hood had been chomping at the bit to make his presence known to the world. One mission under his belt and he'd had to go on it as Robin. Not this time it was time the world knew about The Red Hood. As the team landed on the island Red Arrow reminded them of their mission here.

"Remember covert ,vanish into the jungle ,make your way towards the factory ,and avoid unneccesary contact with the enemy. Understood." Jason and Dick both nodded. Disappearing into the jungle was simple enough for Hood but it wouldn't get his name out. So when he noticed two armed squads walking towards each other he already decided he was going to take them out. Even before they opened fire on each other.

"What is he doing?" Robin asked out loud as Hood dropped from the trees and took out two cultists.

"Your asking me ,he's your clone." Red replied.

"Not a clone more of a genetic makeover." Hood added to their conversation. Both sides of the dispute were captured and tied to trees but now it was only a matter of time before their missing patrols went noticed.

"Let me ask you then ,What were you thinking?" Roy demanded.

"I saw Bane in this group. I figured it's his island who'd know it better than him." Jason lied.

"There is no way you could have picked out Bane specifically." Robin pointed out.

"Really big guy leading the group that wasn't in robes on Bane's island. Tell me why I shouldn't have assumed it was him." he countered.

"Enough our mission just got alot harder and wether it was part of some half baked plan or not Bane's got intel we now require." Roy stood between the bickering heroes.

" I recognize those uniforms." Robin exclaimed.

"Me to they belong to the cult of the Kobra." Hood added.

"You only know because I know."

"And yet you still can't keep up with me."

"I said enough you two. I'm sure Bats would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Red Arrow was quickly losing his mind watching the Robins bicker.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out." Being familiar with both Bane and Kobra Dick knew all to well that there was no way they were going to share Santa Prisca. "So now we just need to know why Kobra is hoarding venom."

"Hoarding?" Roy asked.

"These cultist aren't on venom. For whatever reason Kobra isn't jacking his goons up with the stuff ,but still wanted this place bad enough to go head to head with Bane. We can't leave or radio Batman until we have more intel." Hood stated.

"Agreed and we'll get a lot more done if you two will stay on mission." The Crimson Archer chastised. Suddenly Bane spoke up

"Such clever ninos ,but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest- Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"Robin?"

"If I know Bane there is a secret entrance but he's got something up his sleeve."

"Of course he's got something planned. It's Bane."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."Bane explained. The trio untied Bane and allowed him to lead them to his secret entrance. At that very moment inside the factory Kobra and his cultist were preparing for a visitor now that they knew the experiment was a success.

"Sublime Master he approaches."

"Activate the radio jamming net. Nothing must interfere." This was ment as a precaution against Bane as he had no idea of the arrival of additional company but a god was always ready for anything. However regardless of who or what he was prepared four our unlikely team of four had already made their way into the factory.

"Look at all that product. A buy is obviously going down." Robin began

But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then we need to identify that buyer." Red Hood finished.

"The **four** of us will make our way to the control room. Remember we're here for intel not a fight. Hood your with Bane he makes a move drop him and leave him where he made it. You got that Bane you even think of betraying us and I will leave you to Kobra. You deserve each other." Red Arrow ordered.

"Great chain of command." Bane said and with a heavy sigh he had to admit it was. Getting away just became much harder ,but not impossible. As they entered the control room ,and took out all cultists therein ,the team went to work.

"I saw a massive shipment out there ,but they're only taking new product and as we all know it takes months for venom to turn." Red Arrow recalled while looking over Robin's hacking shoulder. "What do ya got?"

"Chemicla formula one of these has to be venom ,but I have no idea what the other one is. Ugh why did Kid Flash have to go on that other mission." Robin grumbled.

"That one on the right is the Blockbuster formula." Red Hood informed them gaining a few surprised looks from the entire rag tag group. "Hey if Cadmus had made you over you'd know everything about them to."

"But how did Kobra get access to project blockbuster?" Roy questioned no one.

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a blockbuster Venom super formula." Robin deduced. Bane slowly walked over to the window with Red Hood carefully watching his every step.

"Hm you ninos may want to take a look at this." Bane grinned this was exactly the chance he'd been looking for. Afterall the three of them couldn't possibly stop him ,the buyer ,and Kobra. As the Helicopter landed they watch Kobra await his buyer with Robin reading lips for the group.

"Lord Kobra" The Buyer greeted the cult leader.

"Sportsmaster." Kobra reflected pleasentries. "The shipment is ready."

"The new kobra-venom?"

"A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed." Frankly Kobra didn't care if they were or not ,but to be less than absolutely excellent simply wasn't possible for him.

"This is a game-changer." Sportsmaster a tall well built blond man in a hockey mask. That used modified sports equipment to preserve his rep and handle jobs. "Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League."

"We know the buyer and have the shipment. We should contact the league." Roy stated. "Red Arrow to Red Tornado ,come in Tornado. Coms are down."

"Well thats all I needed to hear." Those were the last words spoken by Bane as he leapt from the window into full view of Sportsmaster and Kobra. "You can take me or you can stop the little heroes who are in the process of calling the Justice League. You should decide quickly Hombre."

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! Robin find a way to open communications ,Red Hood take Kobra ,I'll handle Sportsmaster ,and no matter what else **that shipment does not leave this island.** " To say Jason was pleased with the outcome was to say you'd be happy winning the lottery. If he could defeat the leader of the cult of the kobra he'd finally feel like more than a bad copy of Dick.

"The league must be desperate If they sends a whelp to task me." Kobra looked bored.

"Whats wrong Koby you look disconcerted." Red Hood taunted.

"Perhaps ,Shimmer." And with the unspoken order from her master the young meta leapt to defend her master.

"Sportsmaster!" Arrow roared ,but before he could even touch the villain he found himself thrown by Mammoth. This left Robin with a difficult choice to do as he was told or to help his friends with the fight they were obviously losing.


	12. Trip to the Infirmary

With such a difficult choice in front of him Robin did the only thing he could think of. He scanned the factory and after finding out what he needed to know threw five discs each hitting ,exploding against ,and destroying key support structures across the facility. As the building began to collapse Robin dove through the very same window Bane had to assist the reds.

"I thought I told you..." Roy began.

"Trust me ,if the jamming device is inside the compound it's not going to be working much longer and if its out here I was wasting time inside anyways." Robin informed his friend.

"Nice bird boy ,who knew you had it in you." Red Hood complimented. Roy didn't know if Robin had made the right call in coming to their add without making sure he'd opened coms. He realized even before coming out here that he and Jason couldn't win this fight. Trouble was he wasn't sure the three of them could win it either so as he the building crumbled he decided to try coms once more.

"Red Arrow to Red Tornado. Tornado do you copy?"

"This is Red Tornado. We have injured ,I hope this is an emergency." Tornado ,who sounded an awful lot like salvation ,said.

"Does the cult of the kobra ,sportsmaster ,and a new brand of super venom all being aimed at us count?" Red Hood interjected as he barely dodged another attack from the dangerous Shimmer.

"Am I the only one who thinks we have to many reds? I mean there is a whole rainbow to choose from ,why is everyone red?" Robin thought aloud.

"Tell me your not seriously asking that right now." Roy barked firing a explosive arrow right in Mammoth's face ,which had been the first thing to actually cause any damage to the monstrousity.

"Kobra would you mind covering my escape?" Sportsmaster calmly asked the cult leader.

"If I must. Be off Sportsmaster ,I will hold the boy myself."

"Really? I know you hate to get your hands dirty." taunted Robin.

"True ,but somethimes even a god must stoop to conquer." Robin tried to move past Kobra ,however it was no use. Attack after attack ,attempt after attempt ,Kobra easily blocked them all. "Whats wrong boy? You look disconcerted."

"Do I look like Hood to you?"

"Yes." was the simple reply as the would be god continued to make a fool out of the boy wonder. Having had enough of Kobra Robin went for his trusty discs with a simple but elegant plan in mind. Dick launched his attack throwing a little over ten discs in the direction of the cult leader. "I am plagued by mosquitoes." Was all the cult leader said as he disabled all the discs aimed for his person ignoring all others ,just as Robin knew his cocky ass would. The copter had barely taken off and now it was coming down. Thanks to the efforts of the boy wonder and the loss of its tail.

"Well Koby this mosquito's mighty concerted over your plan now."

"Robin ,Tornado is sending the league." Roy informed his friend while dodging another attack from Mammoth. "With Flash using a Zeta tube we should have back up in seconds."

"Another time perhaps." Kobra said as he vanished. Shimmer and her brother Mammoth following their master's lead also took their leave ,with our three heroes unable to follow Kobra and running to low on supplies to intelligently follow Shimmer or Mammoth. Besides they had what they wanted or so they thought. Upon inspection of the wreckage there was no sign of Sportsmaster or the case of Kobra-Venom.

"Ugh is everyone a fucking ninja?" Red Hood shouted.

"And your complaining does what exactly? Other than show of that extensive vocabulary of yours." Robin hissed.

"Remind me which one of us actually knew what the formulas on the screen were."

"Enough salvage what you can and be ready to report to Batman." Roy yelled over the bickering. "Robin call in the Batplane. It'll be faster if we just radio in that we're coming back ourselves."

"I thought you said backup was on the way?" Hood asked.

"Just because I said it doesn't automatically make it true."

"What? But I heard you get through on the coms." Robin pointed out.

"The Cinderblock mission had injured. They wouldn't tell me who ,but the only leaguer available ,Tornado himself ,was assisting with said injured." Red Arrow explained.

"Wait are you telling me we survived **on a bluff**." Hood exclaimed.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you. They had us cold ,but they knew Robin had restored coms. So I lied. its a childish and simple trick. Which is exactly why it worked. Would you expect any of us to say 'hey look at that'." Robin fell on the ground laughing.

"Haha I can't believe we won on a preschool prank."

"I can"t believe we were in such a corner we had to resort to a preschool prank." Jason grumbled.

"Afraid I'm going to have to agree with Hood on this one Boy Wonder."

Sportsmaster stood in The Light's briefing room with his prize and his report. " All I recovered is a single case of Kobra Venom. And the young heroes destoryed the compound on Santa Prisca." After which one the white-outed faces on the several screens replied.

"Peut-etre the drug can be reverse engineered."

"Absolutely" A second voice chimed. "We have labs all over the world you've done well Sportsmaster."

"Always happy to serve The Light ,but what of the sidekicks?" Sportsmaster was hoping they would send him back after the brats.

"Mais, what of our young heroes? First, Cadmus, then, Star Labs. Now, Santa Prisca." A third voice inquired.

"Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action, And enemies of the light must not stand."

Robin and the reds walked into Mount Justice feeling swore tired and about to feel much worse. Roy was the first to find the rest of the team in the infirmary. He felt bad for Wally having broken both legs ,but at least he healed fast. It was odd how only Huntress was in the room with him and she seemed to be zoned into the floor. These mysteries were solved however when Red Arrow rounded the corner and she her. "Thea!" No. No .No not her ,anyone but her. " _Why wasn't I there to protect her? What didn't I save her... Why didn't he?"_ "ARSENAL!" Where the hell is Arsenal?"

"He's not here Roy and it took Miss Martian and Aqualad to remove him." Oliver had come from around the side of the bed to address his protege ,the love of his sister's life. His friend. "I had him removed until you got here so I could tell you it wasn't his fault. And to prevent the two of you from fighting in this room. Now he is welcome here. He tried his best ,they all did. This is the job it could any of us at any time."

"Oliver how can you be so calm right now?"

"Because I have to. We're heroes and we can't both be out of commission at the same time. I'll lighten you load as much as I'm able ,but I need to know if your going to be out there or in here. Because if the answer is in here you need to quit because this will happen again and you can't fall to pieces everytime someone you care about gets hurt."

"Well I'm not some heartless machine." Roy had heard enough Thea's own brother was telling him to basically ignore all the pain she was in."

"Roy?"

"Thea!" Roy rushed to her side being as careful as possible to avoid hurting her. She looked so beautiful even with all the tubes and goss covering her.

"Roy ,Ollie's right if your going to go out and do the hero thing you can't be thinking about me out there."

"Then I won't go I'll stay here." Roy said.

"That is an option but Red Arrow can't vanish every time Roy Harper has a tragedy in his lfe. Your more than welcome to quit Roy but the league doesn't offer vacation days." Green Arrow told him.

"So I'll quit. I don't need to be part of some league to help people."

"Roy listen to yourself. The reason you can't think about me in the field is because you need to be focused on the mission thinking about me out there could get you killed. Don't make me reasponsible for your death." Thea said weakly.

"Ok. okay I'll stay on mission when I'm on mission I can focus. But you have my word every second I don't have to devote to training or missions I will be in here."

"You know thats almost word for word what Arsenal said to me. Maybe you guys have more in common than you think." She smiled at him.

"Roy may I discuss something with you in the hall?" It sounded like a question but Roy had known Oliver Queen long enough to know an order when he heard one. As the two men walked away from the infirmary Oliver continued. "I feel like i should tell you before you find out from someone else."

"Tell me what?" Roy was not liking the direction this conversation was taking.

"The explosion occured right next to Thea. She suffered extensice damage to her legs ,ribs and back."

"No! No! You are not telling me what I think your tell me." Roy begged.

"There is a chance for rehabilitaion but she's not going to have the use of her legs for at least a year. said to me in private the only reason she's getting back the use of her legs at all is some device Ray and Felicity designed for the A.T.O.M. suit."

"But she will walk again?"

"There's a chance but when Thea hears this its going to be a blow. Its going to be a long and hard road ,but the only way my sister gets her legs back at all is if someone is always around to push her. I can't always been there and neither can you. She will need as big of a support net as we can give her right now. That includes Arsenal." Oliver concluded. "Okay?" Roy thought that sounded alot like another question order but answered anyway.

"Okay. Now tell me what happened."


	13. Deception

Infiltrating the hive's base had been child's play. Due to some new ids ,thanks to ,Stone(Superboy) and his cousin Granite(Supergirl) were more than prepared for anything the academy could throw at them.

"Why are we doing this again?" Superboy grumbled.

"Because , **Stone** ,we need the practice and I'll be sure to explain why practice is so important when we're not in cafeteria. Ok?"

"Who cares with our power we could level this place and call it a day."

"Go ahead Headmaster punishes noobs like you for being late to class. I'd love to see what he'd do to some barf-munchers who actually wrecked the place." The voice belonged to a new arrival. Connor and Kara looked up to see a small bald boy in a green jump suit being suspended in the air by mechanical arms coming from his back. As if he wasn't enough the girl next to him was a little taller than supergirl with purple and black striped skirt ,including leggings ,with pink hair flowing down the sides of her pale white face.

"Stop your flinging your disgusting insults Gizmo and you two this is our table." The girl said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah you loser better learn Jinx and I are top monkeys here at the academy. Now move or we'll move ya." Gizmo demanded.

"I hate monkeys and I don't take orders." Superboy stood and grabbed the bald boy's face and threw him to the other side of the lunch room ,hard ,into a wall. This earned a glare from Jinx.

"Hey I need that creepy little freak to do my homework!" She fired a blast at Connor only for him to be moved out of the way by Supergirl at the last minute.

"Granite what do you think your doing?" He roared but then took notice of the cut on her arm. "Your bleeding ,how?"

"Extreme makeover over there must use magic. It's one of the few things that can hurt a... that can hurt us." Kara couldn't believe it they'd been in the academy for just a few hours and Connor had already managed to pick a fight with the 'top dogs'. "You started this but we need to finish it and fast."

"They started it and what do you have in mind?"

"Yes please what do you have in mind? What do any of you have on your minds that would make you think it would be alright to **destroy my lunch room!?** " The group of four looked to an apartment above the lunch room to the headmaster of H.I.V.E. Academy ,Brother Blood. The former lacky of Deathstroke had been reborn ,and this time as a meta. Although the how and why were still uncertain.

"Your 'top monkeys' here picked a fight they weren't prepared for." Connor barked at the headmaster. Kara's eyes grew twice their normal size as she looked at her cousin.

" _What does he think he's doing? We can't have Connor picking a fight with everyone he sees."_

"I see." Brother Blood replied. "Well Connor ,or Stone whatever you prefer ,in my school there are rules and you four just broke them. Are you ready for your punishment?"

"I can handle everything you can dish out and then some."

"Get over here you useless pile of junk." Jinx said as she dragged Gizmo to stand before the headmaster with her. "Headmaster ,sir ,we were just messing around and it got out of hand. We're very sorry and it won't happen again. Isn't that right Granite?" The fear in this girls eyes when she looked at Kara for confirmation forced her reply.

"Yes headmaster ,it was just a little horseplay that got out of hand. We would be happy to repair the lunchroom ourselves."

"Well since your new I suppose that will be enough this time. Jinx ,Gizmo if you two step out of line you'll have to take remedial classes ,again. Would you like that?"

"No headmaster." The pair dropped their heads and looked away. As Headmaster Blood walked away Superboy or Stone had to ask.

"If you guys are supposed to be the best here why do you need remedial classes?"

"You really think there is any learning going on in those classes. Remedial classes is where they torture students who don't get with the program." Jinx explained.

"If its that bad why stay? Why come here at all?" Kara wanted to know.

"Are you kidding? Brother Blood is a legend. He took on multiple members of the league before getting super powers." Gizmo interjected.

"Still lost." Connor supplied.

"What?"

"I said he still lost. I don't even know why I'm here. So Brother Bloody nose can teach me the proper way to fail."

" _He's doing this again! Connor's temper is going to get us caught or worse."_ Supergirl wished her cousin would just shut his mouth. "Boys settle down. We're here Stone to channel that rage of yours into something a little more profitable ,and just because he hasn't won personally doesn't mean we can't learn from all the headmaster's experience."

"Granite is right. And besides you do not wanna go to remedial classes. I don't think even Superman could last in there." Jinx joined in. Connor and Kara shared a look but before long the four were chatting away. Almost as if they were friends. After lunch they had a few more classes ,basic training and Evil schemes 101 ,to name a few. Finally the supers found a quiet hallway to radio Mount Justice and report.

"Granite to cave. Come in cave." Batman had warned them ,in there briefing packet ,to never use base names or their own aliases while on this particular mission.

"This is the cave we read you Granite. I take it infiltration was a success." Red Tornado came over coms.

"Yes but I don't know for how long if Stone keeps picking a fight with everyone and everything he sees. Although to be fair we may have another problem. In the lunchroom there was a fight ,and Brother Blood called Stone Connor."

"I see and yet you were allowed to leave. Even find a location to initiate contact." Tornado pointed out.

"What do you want us to do? Should we evacuate?"

"Evacuate? If we're just gonna leave then I should've just brought the place down on their heads when we found it." Connor hissed.

"Do you hear what I'm dealing with here?" Kara groaned.

"The mission is to infiltrate the hive academy and learn why they are training young metas." Tornado continued. "If you believe you have sufficent data or that your cover is compromised the logical choice would be to cease the mission."

"I really hate talking to you sometimes you know that?" Kara stated.

"Apologies ,but you do not have to enjoy my statement for it to remain true."

"Someone is coming this way Granite out." The pair dropped communications and waited for whoever was rounding the corner. As Jinx and Gizmo came into view the pairs stared each other down until Jinx mentioned the headmaster wanted them. All four of them. Kara and Connor followed Jinx and Gizmo back to the large arena they had basic training in earlier that day.

"Welcome my students." Brother Blood began. "Since you have so much vigor and energy I thought I'd allow the four of you to finish your little spat from this afternoon. Jinx and Gizmo will take on Stone and Granite."

"Why does training alway boil down to this stupid sparring matches?"

"Not sure but I think ,unlike our other trainer ,Blood up there really does just want to see us beat the crap out of each other." Supergirl mentioned.

"Doesn't matter why headmaster wants us to do it. He wants us to do it so we do." Said Jinx as she looked straight ahead to her and Gizmo's side of the arena.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Time to turn Stone into Pebble." Gizmo cheered gleefully. As the pairs took to their sides other students began piling in the arena eagar to watch the fight. It seemed everyone learned how to start their dramatic fights the same way as Brother Blood called out.

"Begin." Jinx made the first move firing hex after hex. The girl was a machine gun of magic blasts. Connor and Kara managed to dodge most of them managing to take only a handful of shots before making it to cover.

"What now the plan was to wow Blood with our powers ,which is kinda hard to do fighting one of the few things that can actually hurt us." Supergirl complained.

"Are you serious you fight along side normal humans all the time ,but when faced with something that can give you a boo boo your ready to call it quits ten seconds into the match." Connor glared. He did that so often it was starting to lose its effect.

"I'm worried about you ,moron. You don't even have all of my power."

"And I don't need it. Watch." In horror Supergirl did watch as Connor left the safety of their hiding place and charged ,taking blast after blast from Jinx right in the chest ,without even slowing down. Jinx couldn't believe Stone just took all her attacks head on like that ,no one had ever done that before. She continued firing as she narrowly dodged wild swing after wild swing.

"Gizmo are you ready yet?" That was all it took for it to finally dawn on Kara ,much like herself ,Gizmo hadn't done a thing since the match began. And when she found out why she wished she hadn't. The small boy came out from behind a wall on their side of the arena in a nine foot tall suit of armor.

"What do you sorry noobs think of me now?" he taunted. The robot fired a barrage of missiles that would have hit Superboy head on ,had Supergirl not flown at superspeed and tackled him out of the way.

"Flight? Super speed ,super strength ,durability ,ya know ,Granite if you could fire lasers from your eyes you could pass for that Supergirl chick." Jinx mused.

" _Oh if you only knew."_ she thought.

"Enough this match is over. Winners by default Jinx and Gizmo." Brother Blood suddenly spoke up.

"What?" the four all chorused together. Connor continued.

"Whats wrong? Couldn't stand to see them get beat. I know they're your favorites and all ,but stopping us early. Maybe you should be called Sister Tampon instead of Brother Blood."

"I do not believe in teaching **sidekicks**. Although don't worry Superboy ,Supergirl ,I'll be more than happy to teach you everything I know after a few weeks of remedial classes." Blood sneered.

"Pass. I already have one pain in the ass instructor to argue with ,but at least he's actually teaching me something." Connor continued not fazed in the slightest by Brother Blood announcing to the entire academy who they really were.

"Well cat's out of the bag." Supergirl said as she flew into the air. "But do you really think you can take us. I'm just as strong as Superman."

"Jinx ,Gizmo time for you final exam. Kill the supers." The headmaster decreed. For a moment Jinx paused in the short time they'd been here she was becoming fond of Granite.

"As you wish Headmaster."

"Oh yeah now I'm really gonna smash ya." Gizmo shouted.

"Give it your best shot ,Chrome dome." Superboy taunted. Confident in the overwhelming strength of his machine ,Gizmo charged and swung on the hero in front of him. Only to be slammed on the floor ,very reminiscent of when a certain archer slammed a young kryptonian. "Huh ,that does work."

"Superboy this won't stay two on two for long we need to escape." Kara reasoned. They were after all surrounded on all sides by villains-in-training.

"Fine then I'll hold them off long enough for you to make us a way out of here."

"Be careful." Kara asked her cousin while using her x-ray vision to search for the weakest point of the infrastructure. "We have a problem. This place is lined with lead."

"Who cares just make a hole. Not every little thing has to be analyzed." Connor yelled while dodging blasts from Jinx and Gizmo's machine.

"Oh right." Kara flew full force into the roof shocked to find it wouldn't budge ,even under her strength.

"My dear this is a school for training ,what you might call ,evil meta humans. Did you really believe we wouldn't have reinforced everything." Blood looked at the girl in amusement.

"New plan Connor keep them off me." Kara focused her heat vision as much as she could ,just like Clark taught her. She only needed a small point that got almost outside. After making here weak spot she began spinning faster and faster until finally drilling into the roof of the arena.

"Well its been a lot of fun but we're done here." Connor commented as he jumped over Jinx and off of Gizmo into the hole Supergirl was making. Upon reaching the open sky the question had to be asked. "Ok now what? They know we know where they are so they're gonna move ,and we know as much now as we did when we went in."

"Not true. Just from being inside we know that this was state of the art and had enough room to house hundred of potential 'students'. Brother Blood doesn't have the money or resources for all that. So he has a partner and thanks to our pal Jinx I know who that partner is. Queen Bee funds the hive."

"Well holy awful puns Supergirl."Connor deadpanned.

"We have to let everyone know right away old chum."

Upon arrival at Mount Justice even though it was late Kara had expected some kind of reception for her and Connor once they returned. Even if it was only Red Tornado to debrief them. "Where is everyone?" Connor asked. "M'gann? Arsenal ,Hood?"

"Everyone else is in or just outside the infirmary." Arsenal came out and announced.

"What why?" Kara asked concern clear on her face.

"Speedy and Kid Flash were injured Kid will be fine in just a few days but Speedy..."

"What happened Will?" Connor demanded. The Xeroxes ,as Wally had taken to calling them ,had made it a point to call each by their names.

"It was a setup. Bats suspected as much which is why he sent so many of us ,but even with everyone there we barely survived. There was a grenade Thea warned us about it just before it went off. I was right there and I was completely **useless.** "

"Will just the facts. Pity yourself later." Connor interupted his friend.

"After Thea warned us this android took our metas powers ,including Cinderblock's strength ,we defeated the android thanks to the quick thinking and skills of the Huntress. Five members of the team were injured ,two seriously. Kid Flash had both legs broken and jaw fractured ,Speedy having been in closest proximity to the grenade recieved minor to moderate burns as well as having her ribs ,back ,and legs broken. Rehibiltation may be possible within a year."

"And Cinderblock?"

"Gone."

"With whatever it was he came for I'm sure."

"We failed. I failed." Arsenal had been driving himself mad with thoughts of how he wasn't fast enough. Or how he should have seen it coming.

"I hate to say it Will ,but this is part of the job. We fight with everything on the line so the people of the world can be safe ,and no one ,not even my cousin and I ,are promised to come bakc from every mission." Kara had decided to rejoin the conversation. "Come on lets go see how she's doing. All three of us."

"I shouldn't." Arsenal argued.

"Give it up Will. Once she decides something its an act of nature to changed her mind." And with that Kara lead the boys to the infirmary to check on the condition of their friend.

In another room miles away ,and several more miles underground ,Lex Luthor was working on a project of his own when who else but Amanda Waller should walk in. "You said you had something to report."

"Indeed I do. I have discovered that Superman's dna isn't just his. It contains a virtual codex of Kryptonian geneology. It could very well be the genetic make-up of his entire race. Which means my dear that we simply can't clone Superman. Its just beyond our means." Amanda Waller pulled her gun from its holster and approached Lex.

"I don't like bad news and don't ever call me dear." She said as she trained the gun on him. Luthor never lost his composure in fact he smiled.

"My dear your far to impatient ,when did I say that was all my news?"

"Go on."

"Better yet why not just show you. I recieved this from my spy in the hive just a few moments ago." There on a monitor was Supergirl disgused as Granite repeating.

"I'm just as strong as Superman... I'm just as strong as Superman... I'm just as strong as Superman..."

"You know what they say my dear. There's more than one way to skin a cat." Lex said to the now grinning Amada Waller. As the director of Cadmus turned to leave the room she turned back and emptied half her clip into Luthor's tech. "What do you think your doing? This equipment cost millions of dollars!"

"I warned you Lex. Don't call me dear." And with that she turned and left the room. After her departure Luthor sealed the room and turned to a series of monitors previously hidden in the wall. As white-outed faces appear the question was put forth.

"Do you think it wise to share this secret with the cadmus director? She is already concerned with you."

"Exactly and it is because of that concern that she will rush a new cloning project with the new data Brother Blood has supplied me."

"An interesting gambit ,but say she is to create the perfect hero and render ourselves moot." Another voice asked.

"You gotta admit someone as paranoid as Mandy with that much power sounds kinda fun. Doesn't it?" Another voice added.

"Amanda Waller knows I can't be trusted ,but thinks me nothing more than a evil smirk with a large bank account. She will continue to underestimate me and won't think to do better until it is to late. I assure you my friends when everything is said and done even my dear will see the light."


	14. First Date

Aqualad entered Mount Justice early that morning after spending the previous evening in Atlantis ,having spotted Robin by the entrance he asked. "Morning Robin ,might I ask where everyone else is?"

"Supergirl is forcing Supers boy and man to spend some time together ,Miss Martian somehow managed to tag along ,Arsenal and Red Arrow are where they always are ,Hood ,Huntress ,and Artemis are having target practice ,and KF is watching them. Another day of nothing but training ,you didn't miss anything." This had been the pattern for the last three months. No missions unless they went with their mentors on basic patrols. As expected the news of her injuries had come as a serious blow to Thea ,but with the team behind her she was healing nicely. The one good thing to come out of her accident was the unspoken treaty that had passed between Roy and Will. Wally had healed in a mere few days. The bat family had calmed down with the passage of time finally adjusting to their newest member. All was quiet and peaceful ,in other words everyone was going out of their minds. As the team mates conversed Arsenal walked by them on his way to the kitchen. "Arsenal what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Thea's hungry and Roy fixes lunch and dinner." As Arsenal walked past them Batman came up on the monitors.

"Robin ,Red Hood ,and Huntress report to the batcave ,now." The three agreed and left for batcave eager for some action.

"And then there was six." Aqualad said as he watched his friends leave.

"Three." Roy clarified. "I've got the okay to pile Thea into a wheelchair and take her out so thats exactly what I'm going to do. And since Will's been doing so much for her I thought we'd invite him along."

"Are you sure that is wise? William is a clone of you after all and has demonstrated feelings for Thea already." Kaldur asked.

"Its all good. We came to an understanding. Arsenal wants to follow in Connor's footsteps and find a life for himself outside of mine. That includes strictly being Thea's friend and as we each gain new memories and take different paths in life we'll start to feel more like brothers than clone and original. Also Thea want to introduce him to a friend."

"Ah a double date to move him further from Thea."

"To move him closer to his own path. We can't both be Roy and as much as I've come to respect Will ,who do you think is the original?"

"Besides Kaldur." Arsenal commented coming out of the kitchen. "Thea's been dating Roy for the last few years not me ,remember. And getting her out of that room sounds like an excellent idea. Breakfast is in the kitchen. I'm only serving myself and Thea." Breakfast was served and team arrow junior as Felicity had taken to calling them left for their double date. Upon arrival they were greeted with their old friend's usual hello.

"Yo Abercrombie. Thea ,nice to see you up and about kinda."

"Really Sin?" Roy commented.

"Hey I'm allowed all the jabs I want for letting you guys set me up with your clone. No offense Will ,just the whole laser cannon arm thing screams bad sci-fi."

"Tell you what Sin ,you tell me which limb you'd most prefer swapped out with 'bad sci-fi' and I'll see to it Cadmus or whoever else gets notice if they decide to keep you on ice for a few years. And how do you even know about me or my arm?" Will grumbled.

"Wow its Roy without the personality. Not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing yet." Sin continued to poke.

"Sin's known about us since Ollie found Sara. She's not on any team or even a consultant but she's family so we keep her in the loop as much as we can."

"Aww thanks Thea I find you tolerable to." Sin stated.

"Barely tolerable just barely." Thea poked back.

"So Thea ,dealer's choice ,where are we going on this fun filled double date of ours?" Roy asked. Thea thought for a moment there wasn't much the four of them could do that might entertain everyone and would be easily accessible with her chair.

"How about a classic dinner and a movie?"

"As long as we watch the movie first so we have something to actually talk about before we start forcing conversation." Sin added.

"Agreed." Will added.

"Well then now that thats settled lets go Sci-fi. Thea ,Abercrombie keep up." Sin yelled as she dragged Will toward Thea's car.

"Are you sure about this?" Roy asked.

"Yeah opposites attract I'm the calm to your anger and Sin can be the fun to Will's stoic."

"Your calm? Since when."

"Don't push it Harper. This chair doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Of course not" Roy said before leaning closer to her ear and adding. "Because you couldn't kick it before." The group all got tickets for a new horror movie much to Thea's displeasure. Yes tonight was about helping William differ himself from Roy but it was also about getting her out of the infirmary shouldn't she be able to at least veto movies. Inside the movie turned out to be more interesting than originally advertised. When a scene came on that showed one of those teenagers you could strangle with a cordless phone being buried alive ,Will started to panic.

"Not again. I will not be contained again."

"Woah Sci-fi you ok?"

"Roy something is wrong with Will?"

"Will are you alright? Will?" Roy shook his brother's arm to which Will grabbed and threw him seething.

"Not again. Never again."

"Oh fuck it." Sin said as she leaned over kissed Will right on the mouth. He struggled at first but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sin fear and anxiety forgotten. Thea ,Roy ,William ,and Sin all agreed it was time to go.

"Well that was the worst movie I've ever been to." Thea complained.

"Speak for yourself." Will grinned making Sin blush a little ,which she hid by turning her head and hitting him in the arm.

"Fuck you Sci-fi."

"Promise." Sin stopped and looked Will right in his eyes.

"Get a vibrator installed on that thing and we'll talk." William stood there with the widest smirk Roy or Thea had seen on him in the few months they'd come to call him family.

"As much fun as that was technically that was your very first movie. Not trying to start anything but any idea what set you off. You were mumbling something but I couldn't make it out."

"It's nothing and depending on your point of view its not exactly my first movie I remember every movie you've ever seen after all. Well at least as much as you remember."

"Well here's to the first difference between Will and Roy ,I've never kissed Sin." Roy joked.

"Your missing out."

"Hey Sci-fi ,Abercrombie I'm right here you know." Sin interjected.

"Yes you are." Will said as he grabbed Sin and kissed her again.

"Hey the first time was for an emergency. You can't just have it whenever you want it you know." She said as she playfully shoved him.

"Oh really ,but I have an emergency."

"And whats that?" Sin asked as she looked straight into his eyes yet again.

"Eh I'll come up with one later." He said without batting an eyelash and kissing her again.

"You know if your gonna be a cape and rock the secret id you need to get better at coming up with excuses."

"How long do you think before they remember we're still here?" Thea asked Roy.

"Don't know but I'm tired of not getting kissed myself." Roy said as he leaned around the wheel chair and began kissing Thea. It was several more minutes of playful banter and making out for the two couples before they even thought about what or where to eat. Thea convinced everyone to go to a very quiet establishment where they requested to sit in the very back and not be disturbed after their food was brought. With their food at the table every other guest in another dining area the four spoke freely.

"So Sci-fi ,what all does the laser cannon do?" Sin asked as soon as she got the go ahead from Thea and Roy to speak without worry.

"It fires a high powered beam that I can spread and focus depending on the need. It also increases my strength to super human levels but only when turned on right now its in camo mode and no stronger than my natural arm. Camo mode not only reduces the power of my artifical arm it makes it look like an ordinary human arm ,even if anyone who touches it will still feel metal. Its virtually indestructable and completely customizable so that vibrator of yours is a possibility ,if you ask nicely." Will almost sounded like he was trying to sell his own arm.

"Ask nicely huh. Sorry guy I've already gone further than I have on any other first date with the middle of the street ten minute makeout session. I'm a prize you gotta win me."

"Your not a prize. Your so much more than that. Promise me it'll be worth it and I'll wait as long as you want." Will smirked.

"Worth it and then some."

"Can I pick'em or what?" Thea whispered to her date.

"They do seem to enjoy each other's company. Now about my company."

"We can hear you you know the thing about getting an entire dining area to ourselves Thea is the whispering thing loses a lot of its value." Will pointed out.

"Well fine then since you brought it up. Both of you should tell me how much of a genius I am for setting all this up and from a hospital bed no less. And to think neither of you even wanted to come out tonight." Thea let slip.

"Wait you didn't even wanna meet me?" Sin asked Will offended.

"Hey you didn't wanna go out with me either." Will defended.

"Thats because your a copy of Abercrombie. I thought it'd be strange. Like freaking out in the middle of a movie strange." Sin snapped.

"Your calling that strange what kind of girl finds out a guy has a cannon for an arm and asks him to put a vibrator on it?" Will shot back.

"Guys chill come on we're having fun relax." Roy offered.

"Stay out of this Abercrombie although since this guy is just a copy of you I guess you can't."

"You know what forget this I'm out of here. Fuck all of you." Will shouted and stormed off.

"Next time you find a clone of someone in a freezer don't try to set them up with me!" Sin yelled and ran off as well.

"I really stuck my foot in it didn't I Roy?" Thea asked

"I don't know. They seemed to be fine. They've been on the same page all night. To be set off by one little comment like that. Unless."

"What?" Thea wasn't sure where Roy was going with this.

"I think we just got played." Roy told his girlfriend as he snuck off out the backdoor and around the building to find Sin and Will in the parking lot laughing and joking with a random peck here and there. He returned to Thea and informed her of what he'd seen. "We got played they're in the parking lot joking and making out."

"Huh those two clicked fast didn't they?" Thea was almost impressed they'd worked together that well so quickly.

"Yeah I guess but don't you wanna get them back. I mean pranking a girl in a wheel chair even if that girl is the mighty Thea Queen is just low."

"Oh they already got themselves."

"How?" Now it was Roy who wasn't following.

"They stormed off outside away from us and the **car**." Thea pointed out.

"Have I told you how much I love you."

"You could stand to say it more." Thea quipped.

"I love you. Now lets pay the bill and leave those two here."


	15. Batgirl

As usual the news they trio got upon arriving at the bat cave wasn't exactly what they were expecting.

"What do you mean there's another bat in gotham?" Dick asked Bruce. It was Selena however who answered.

"She goes by the name Batgirl. Her real name should be an equal shock Barbara Gordon."

"Dick's girlfriend from school." Huntress gaped.

"She's not my/his girlfriend." Dick and Jason yelled together.

"Damn why did I feel the need to say that? Dude your denying your feelings for this girl so hard its in your dna." Jason continued.

"I love Babs but as a friend I have the same feelings for her I do for Hel here." Dick tried to defend.

"Funny you never spend time mindlessly staring at me." Helena poked.

"Enough." Batman finally spoke. "The point is Ms. Gordon has been doing this for several nights without her father's or anyone's knowledge. The Batgirl has been confronted by myself and Catwoman and warned of the dangers of this profession. She is just as determined to fight as the three of you ,therefore we are sending you three to test her if all of you think she can handle it ,offer her membership on the team. The vote must be unanimous."

"So you want us to fight this girl?" Helena began. "Some girl who just decided to start wearing a bat costume and said I'm not taking it off."

"How do you think we feel about the three of you?" Selena asked her daughter.

"If you feel a confrontation is the best way to test her fine." Bruce added. "The goal is simply to find out what she can do and if the three of you can work with her. Having you test her solves both problems."

"When do we leave?" Jason asked.

"Why are you still here?" Was The Dark Knight's reply.

After searching all of Gotham's less savory parts for any sign of the Batgirl she was finally found at a warehouse belonging to the Scarecrow. As the trio got closer it was Robin who stopped them. "Lets see what she can do on her own if things get to hairy for her we save her and she fails deal?"

"Works for me." Huntress replied.

"Depending on the opposition agreed." Hood added. They waited for Batgirl to jump into the ware house before moving to the warehouse roof themselves. "Allow me." With that Red Hood made a three small holes in the ware house roof which they all observed through. Batgirl moved swiftly through the shadows dropping Scarecrow's men before they knew what hit them. However it wasn't long before the dwindling number of henchmen was noticed by Scarecrow himself.

"Men we have an uninvited guest."

"Is it the Bat boss?" One large black haired man asked.

"No this isn't clean enough to be the bat. He would've moved these men to make a larger window before detection or simply ignored all of you and come straight for me. This isn't even the bats brats. This is some do gooder punk who's playing the wrong game. If you leave now I promise not to kill you. This is your only chance to do so." Scarecrow yelled. "Find them and one of you cut the lights on." As the men moved into action the young heroes watching from above were debating wether or not to end their test and make sure Batgirl wasn't hurt. Their choice was made for them when gun fired sounded through out the warehouse.

"She's over here. She's over ACK..." The lights were on and now they knew where to look. The test was over.

"Enough watching they've got her pinned. Hood you like to be in the spotlight drop down and bust open the front door. Don't be standing in it a lot of bullets are heading that way as soon as you open that door. Huntress I'll drop in from here you go around and get them from behind." Robin ordered.

"Roger." Was Huntress reply.

"Who died and made you boss." Was What he got from Red Hood even as he ran towards the front of the roof to jump down. Robin was right as Red opened the door every thug who saw it opened fire.

"How'd she get over there?" One guy shouted.

"She didn't we have more than one attacker gather round and keep your eyes open you fools." Scarecrow decreed. Why couldn't they have gotten a simple burgler or jewel thief ,no this newbie had to drag them into a fight with one of Gotham's worst and brightest. Scarecrow was no fool ,in fact what he thought was the sad state of education was the reason for most of his crimes. Huntress took out several thugs with tranq tipped bolts and Red Hood did the same with a few tranq rounds. Leaving Robin the task of taking down the Scarecrow himself. Just as Robin launched his attack he was tackled in mid air by none other than Batgirl.

"What do you think your doing this is my bust." She yelled.

"Except for the part where the ware house full of thugs armed to the teeth knew exactly where you were ,and thanks for stopping me from taking out Scarecrow and giving him the chance to get away by the way." Robin yelled back.

"Not exactly." Huntress said from a few feet away standing next to a Scarecrow who was out cold. "Are you going to get off of him or do you guys want some time alone?"

"Who knew you had it in you bird boy."

"Get off me." Robin yelled and pushed Batgirl away. "Well I can't speak for you two but my vote is no."

"What vote?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah she really has no idea what she's doing. I'm gonna say no to." Red Hood added.

"No to what?"

"Oh come on guys. By yourself against Scarecrow and this many guys could you have done any better? I say yes." Huntress argued.

"You say yes because your tired of being the only girl." Robin added.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE TALKING ABOUT!?" Batgirl demanded

"Its none of your concern because you didn't pass." Red Hood said.

"Pass what? Were you guys testing me?"

"We were you failed."

"Hey thats not up to just you ya know." Huntress joined back in.

"Testing me for what?" Batgirl wanted to know.

"The protege's of the Justice League have a team of our own and the three of us were sent to look into you as a potential member. I also think you failed." Robin explained.

"So she made some mistakes tonight she could be trained." Huntress interjected.

"Some mistakes?" Batgirl couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This is the same crap I got from Batman and Catwoman. Look I don't need your team ,your permission ,or your training to protect Gotham."

"Some mistakes ,I can't understand how shes not dead already all the mistakes she made tonight." Hood added now ignoring Batgirl.

"So what ,we just leave tell her she can't be a hero? She won't listen and she will eventually get killed. Do you guys want that?"

"Are you three even listening to me?" Batgirl was getting mad.

"Will you just shut up for a minute?" Robin.

"Hey my own father doesn't talk to me that way I'll be damned if some kid named after a stripper is going to do it." Batgirl yelled at Robin.

"As much as I hate to agree with Huntress on this one. She's right Hood even if we say no she's just going to keep doing this. I say yes with a ver heavy heart I say yes."

"Fine I'll say yes to ,but she's Huntress's pet. I'm not training her." Red Hood complained.

"Are you three done ignoring and insulting me yet?" Batgirl demanded.

"Almost." Hood answered.

"You son of a bitch."

"Yes I am. Your point?"

"Batgirl I ,Robin, along with Red Hood and the Huntress would like to formally invite you to join our team." Robin announced.

"And after the trash talking and ignoring my presence I'm just supposed to what act all honored."

"Yes." Batman said having come from out of nowhere.

"These three obviously need their testing skills examined but yes Batgirl you should join the team ,eventually." Catwoman added from the other side of the group.

"What do you mean eventually?" Batgirl asked.

"Your not ready to act as a member of this team or any other yet for the time being we'd like you to stay in Gotham and train under myself and Catwoman. You may join the team when we deem you are ready."

"And once again I'm not good enough for you people. Look I've been doing fine solo. So back off."Batgirl growled.

"If these three had not stepped in when they did scaecrow would have found and killed you. You have three options continue to be Batgirl but under the training of the two of us ,stop being batgirl all together ,or continue being Batgirl without proper training which will leave us with no choice but to leave evidence of yourself unmasked on the desk of James Comissioner Gordon hopefully he'll get it before you get yourself killed." Batman spoke softly but it was obvious to all he ment every word.

"You can't do that." Batgirl yelled.

"We don't want to but we will. Honestly child I personally feel you should quit and lead a normal life ,but the choice is yours and those really are the only three options we can allow." Catwoman told the still shocked girl.

"I can't stop and I can't the comissioner find out who I am ,so fine I guess sign me up for training. You win." Batgirl sighed.

"Funny I don't feel like I won. Just another kid far to willing to throw your life away."

"Then why don't you quit?"

"Redemption." Catwoman said softly."I did a lot of harm as a jewel thief even if I didn't mean to." This wasn't exactly the answer Batgirl had expected.

"So who are you guys? Really?"

"Later first you have to earn our trust." Batman informed her.

"Wait so you guys get to know my name but I can't know any of yours?"

"Exactly." Batman continued. "If you were to learn who we are now you would foolishly use that information to try and get out of training. Your sad attempt at avoiding prep work that could save your life might expose who we are to the world and put us all at risk."

"Well gee when you put it that way. Fine. So when does this training start."

"Right now and since you've decided on Batgirl instead of Cat you'll be with me and Robin. Catwoman ,Red Hood ,and Huntress will take the east side and head west ,we'll work our way east starting on the west side when the teams meet back up we'll decide our next move then."

"Is he always so my way or else?" Batgirl inquired of Robin.

"Yes and I just learned its gonna be a long night."


	16. Central City

All was quiet in at Mount Justice. "What do you mean Green Arrow can take the Flash?" Well almost quiet.

"You saw the way he man handled Superboy." Artemis fired back. Kaldur watched his team mates bicker. How unusual he found this surface dweller mating ritual. There was an obvious attraction however both parties claimed they couldn't stand each other and instead spent all their time together arguing.

"How do you know about that?" Wally asked.

"GA showed me."

"Whatever that was Green Arrow versus Superboy. Flash is a scientist and he's got the speed force. No way your uncle could take mine." As the complaints piled Red Tornado entered the room as well.

"I have a mission for the team." He informed.

"Forgive me ,but I thought missions were the Batman's duties." Kaldur inquired.

"They are however he is currently addressing another matter. Killer Frost is targeting all of Central City's Fire departments one after the other."

"Wait did you say Killer Frost? Shouldn't Flash be told about this?" Wally knew his uncle would drop everything to try and save his friend.

"Flash is currently locked in battle with The Rogues at The Flash Museum."

"We will handle Killer Frost. Move out." Kaldur ordered as he ran towards the zeta tube.

"Alright but should we really take the newbie?" Wally asked only to find that she was already at the teleporter.

"Hurry up Slowpoke your getting left behind." The scene before them was a sight to behold Killer Frost ,formerly Kaitlin Snow ,had frozen and shaped the entire fire department into a giant throne. Which she was sitting on the roof of ,waiting.

"Guess Flash isn't man enough to face me himself." She sneered having noticed the team's arrival.

"Wanted to be here ,sends his love ,and thinks your nine different kinds of crazy. Oh wait ,that last one's me." Kid Flash quipped.

"Don't think its going to be as easy as it was before boy. You have no idea what I have in store."

"And yet here I come to save the day." Kid Flash Ran straight up the ice throne right at Frost only to be blasted covered in ice and fall back down to the street, where the layer of ice surrounding his body shattered.

"Flash!" Artemis yelled narrowly avoiding a blast from Frost herself.

"Artemis get Kid behind some cover then we..." Kaldur never finished his command as his concern for his friend divided his attention enough for Frost to freeze him.

"Aqualad!" With only one of the trio still standing Killer Frost left her throne and walked up to Artemis freezing at dodging all arrows fired in her direction.

"You remind me of someone." Kaitilin said.

"Gee maybe its the green or the arrow." Artemis tried to keep distance between herself and Killer Frost sadly she wasn't able.

"No you seem familiar somehow. You look like... Huntress!" Killer Frost roared the former villains name and fired the largest most powerful blast since their appearance. Thankfully though only asphalt was frozen. Because standing fifteen feet to the right of where Artemis had been now stood Kid Flash with Artemis in his arms.

"I don't care what you used to mean to my uncle. I **'m taking you down**." Kid Flash glared.

"Word to the wise girl don't fall in with speedsters it always ends in tragedy." Killer Frost summoned a wall of ice between herself and the young heroes. "I've done what I came to do but here something for all of you to remember me by." Through the ice Kid Flash and Artemis watched helplessly as she picked up Kaldur and kissed him. "Aqualad sweetie kill your friends for me."

"At once my queen."

"My queen? My what a gentleman." She laughed as she walked away.

"Aqualad go after her." Artemis told her teammate.

"He's not playing on our team right now. Get back." Kid Flash informed her. Kaldur walked towards his friends slowly easily smashing the ice wall and forming twin maces with the water. "Dude we don't wanna hurt you."

"A pity I do not share your sentiment." Aqualad swung again and again at Kid Flash who was still holding Artemis who asked.

"What do we do?"

"The mind control will get weaker the further away he gets from Frost. Time is also a positive factor it could wear off any minute." KF tells Artemis as Aqualad calls upon the rest of the ice wall to lift and throw like a small avalanche.

"Great lets just hope he gets better before he kills us." Artemis commented.

"We have another issue we can't let Killer Frost get away."

"Alrigth fine put me down. I'll handle Aqualad you get Elsa."

"Elsa?" KF questioned.

"You've got to be the only person alive who hasn't seen that movie."

"Whatever. I'm off and here comes Aqualad in 3..2..1." Kid threw Artemis at a light pole which she caught and sled halfway down only to fire an arrow at Aqualad and leap away. She kept one eye on Wally as he dashed off thinking that moron better be careful.

"It was unwise for you to send away Kid you can't defeat me by yourself."

"Funny I know what happened to the last archer you said that to." Artemis lined another shot and fired. Aqualad easily deflected the arrow and continued forward.

"True but in that same fight Huntress also admitted that had I been so inclined she would not have lived long enough to win our little sparring match." Sadly Artemis knew that was true to ,but KF said it was just a matter of distance and time.

"Just curious do you still feel like killing me?"

"My queen demands it."

"Great." " _How do I stop Kaldur without hurting him? Can I stop him?"_

"Your fleeing is pointless. You should accept defeat with dignity." Aqualad lashed out again and again. Artemis was barely avoiding each attack. She had to admit Aqualad was obviously very well trained ,she had no idea how to defend only destroy. Her father had made sure of that.

" _Kaldur is an atlantean. He can take everything I can dish out. I hope...kinda."_ Artemis fired two trick arrows and hid ,an explosive arrow that went off long before reaching Aqualad and a polyurethane foam arrow. The force of the explosion sent chunks of expanding foam everywhere including where the brainwashed teen tried to dodge to. From the wall he was pinned to he commented.

"An interesting tactic but you have thinned and weakened the poly... What!?" Aqualad looked down to see three more arrows sticking out of his chest.

"Yeah I figured that wouldn't stop you ,but if it held you long enough for some horse tranqulizer well I can live with that." " _Now its up to you Wally."_

Catching up to the ice villain had been easy. Leaving Artemis behind to fight their friend had not. "Its over Doctor Snow there's no where left for you to run."

"Whos running I'm walking away and you know what your going to let me." Killer Frost told the young hero.

"You are one seriously messed up chick. Why would I do something like that?"

"Because your a hero and with all the fire departments out what would you do if ,oh I don't know ,all of Central City caught fire?"

"The fire departments. You planted bombs and took care of everyone who could stop the fires ,but why? I may never have met Kaitlin Snow but my uncle still talks about her. How she helped Flash ,Green Arrow ,Atome ,and Firestorm save people. I refuse to think he meant you." Kid lashed out. Then their surrounds got cold the streets and the buildings slowly encased themselves in ice as Killer Frost roared.

" **Do Not Talk About FIRESTORM!** " As Kid Flash dodged blast after blast he wondered what Killer Frost's connection to Firestorm was and why she hated him and The Flash. He also wondered how he was going to survive this.

"I won't let you destroy the city Killer Frost."

"You talk big child but you and I both know you can't handle me."

"Lucky we won't have to find out." A new voice announced.

"Flash." Kid Flash yelled in relief.

"Barry." Killer Frost muttered with venom.

"Flash ,Killer Frost is going to burn down the entire city." Wally told his uncle.

"Kaitlin you don't have to do this. This isn't who you are. Please ,don't make me hurt you."

"You already hurt me Barry. Now its my turn to hurt you." And with that explosions sounded from seemingly everywhere. There were fires as far as the eye could see in every direction. Central City was in flames.


	17. The Ultimen Discussion

Killer Frost launched herself at Shifter to which she easily dodgedby turning into a humming bird then after that becoming a gorilla and pounding Killer Frost. As Shifter slowly walked up to Killer Frost she took the form of an elephant and raised her foot over the villain.

"Stop!" shouted Flash. "We take in criminals we do not crush them." Flash was still glaring back against the creature when the camera panned out.

"Did you hear that America?" G. Gordon Godfrey began. "According to Flash the woman who almost burned Central City had had enough. We don't crush criminals he says. Then old G. Gordon has got a question for the Justice League. What Do You Do? I ask you do we even need the Justice Leagur now that we have the Ultimen? The Ultimen are government sactioned and trained. Not a bunch of loose wild cards." It was then that G. Gordon brought up another bit of footage this time from a press conference in Central City.

"Greetings my name is Amanda Waller. While we are all thankful for everything the Justice League has done as they continue to watch over us ,it was painfully obvious today that they some of them just don't have the training of other members. I often wonder if the only thing you need to join the Justice League is a mask and good intentions. The Ultimen are all metahuman volunteers who asked to learn about their powers and get proper training. I hope these five are the first of many to join the ranks of The Ultimen. Static the electric teen about to manipulate many forms of electromagnitism. Longshadow Able to generate a gigantic energy avatar. Shifter able to turn into any animal at will and her twin brother Downpour who can take on any of waters mutiple forms. And finally Wind Dragon their leader able to manipulate the very wind its self. Look upon them these five teens are your new heroes. I give you the Ultimen." The speech cut away back to .

"Take a good look people gevernment sactioned heroes. Real heroes. I hope I speak for everyone when I say out with the old and in the new."

The program ended and the monitor cut off. Batman looked out to this years elected 'leaders' of the league. Sitting at a round table awaiting him to sit and open discussions were Martian Manhunter ,Green Lantern John Stewart ,Black Vulcan ,Flash ,Zatara ,Black Canary ,and representing the consultants was Lucius Fox. "This meeting of the Justice League's elected council is now open. Flash do you have anything to say about what we just saw?"

"I stand by my actions. You weren't there that girl teenager or not had blood in her eyes." Flash defended.

"No one is questioning your choice Flash ,but I must ask if you would have had as powerful a reaction if it had not been Killer Frost?" Canary asked.

"Whatever the reason this has split the public down the middle some who say we should stick to our rules and ethics and other who think we have no rules." pointed out.

"I didn't realize this was a popularity contest." John Stewart addressed.

"If we get to much bad publicity countries will remove themselves from the Justice League U.N. charter." Black Vulcan pointed out.

"Huh?" Flash asked.

"Put simply Flash ,it will be difficult to protect the world if we're not allowed in most of it." Martian Manhunter explained.

"It may be a good idea for Wonder Woman and Aquaman to preform solely diplomatic duties for a time?" Batman put forth.

"They should have consultants with them. I would suggest Dr. Wells accompany Aquaman and Mister Ramone Wonder Woman." Lucius suggested.

"With all do respect to Cisco ,Wonder Woman will never listen to him. Its got to be a woman or a man she respects." GL pointed out.

"Agree. I would ask you to support Aquaman and if possible to accompany Wonder Woman." Batman asked.

"I feel I should remain here for what happens next. Because although we don't know whats coming we do know something is. How about with Aquaman and with Wonder Woman does that please everyone."

"Acceptable." Was Batman's reply.

"Fine." was Flash's. and one by one they agreed. At once they began debating the bigger issue.

"What about the Ulitmen?" Black Canary asked aloud.

"I have checked each of them individually. Three of the Children's meta genes are unstable and the others are obviously unnatural." Zatara reported.

"How did you check them?" Flash asked.

"Manhunter and I created a link between the two of us. While my magic scanned them he supplied everything I saw to some of our most trusted consultants here. There findings are on our systems."

"And that let you find out all this?" Flash asked having opened the report.

"Magic is very through. As are those we place our trust in." Zatara supplied.

"Static's powers are almost identical to mine. Could he be another clone?" Black Vulcan asked.

"No, although your DNA was used in his creation Static has more in common with our young Red Hood than Arsenal or Superboy." Martian Manhunter informed.

"Oh so its not a clone of me just my powers. Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Calm down Vulcan for all we know Cadmus could be pulling the wool over their eyes. These could be five good kids who really want to help." Said Canary.

"I know its just a little violating. Now I know how Superman feels about Superboy."

"And what would you do if Static discovered where his powers came from and asked you for help?"

"I'd set him up with Thunder and Lightning their more powerful than I am anyways. They could teach him lots of things." Black Vulcan answered.

"He'll want you."

"Then I'll supervise ,take him on patrol with me but during training its not about what they want its about what will keep them alive." Vulcan fired back.

"Agreed ,but if he does come knocking I'm reminding you and telling him what you said about patrol." Canary smiled.

"Until such a fairytale ending as them joining the league does occur we have to think about what to do should they remain with Cadmus." Batman announced. After that the room was quiet. What did you do when your 'enemy' was a kid doing good. Being a hero.

"What if we did nothing?" Flash asked. The entire room turned to look at the scarlet speedster.

"What do you mean ,what if we do nothing?" Green Lantern demanded.

"Look Cadmus or not these guys are just kids. Kids who just saved my home town. As long as they're helping I say leave them be."

"Not quite how I'd put it but sound reasoning Flash." Lucius spoke up.

"Until they show their hands not only are we not going to do anything against the Ultimen. We're not even going to say anything against them. We're happy that more metas are learning to control their powers and are choosing to focus them towards a greater good. Understood?" Batman told everyone.

"We're supposed to be happy about this? For the record I disapprove of the Ultimen and the team. We should disband all sidekicks and take a stand against children ,even meta children risking their lives to be heroes." Zatara roared.

"And if we did that do you think these 'sidekicks' as you called them would stop helping people? Would you stop if someone said you were to old?" Black Vulcan asked.

"That is completely different. I am old enough to know I will probably die doing this and still choose to help people. All those kids think about is the cheer of the crowd."

"Speedy was hurt in a mission before half the team's eyes and the other half have had to watch her struggle with recovery. I assure you they know the risks of the job." Canary glared at Zatara.

"Maybe they do but they shouldn't. These are children they should be playing not saving the world."

"Sadly old friend we don't get to choose when life turns hard for some of us its fifteen years ,maybe late twentys ,and for others its eight." Batman told Zatara. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. If even one Leaguer spoke out against the Ultimen or the team that was just more ammo to be used against the League at this point.

"Very well I will not speak against the Ultimen just try to keep me as far from them and cameras as possible ,so I do not have to lie often." Zatara stated.

"Is there any other business? This meeting is adjourned."


	18. Bereft

As M'gann M'orzz awoke she looked around to realize she was not only in a desert ,but her head was pounding. "Hello Megan ,I'm on Earth. But how did I get to Earth?" Megan deliberated. " _Uncle J'ohn warned me about people on Earth that had mental powers like martians. Could I have met one of them?"_ Miss Martian began focusing her thoughts and her mind on the gap in her memories. "I'm part of a team!" Another member of the team was closer than she realized. Close enough to attack. Miss Martian dodged the intial assault and turned to face her would be assaliant. "Connor!? What are you... Oh no you've lost more memories than you have. Connor please I can help you." Superboy continued to roar and charge. He leapt at Miss Martian once more and was telekinetically thrown once more convincing the beast he currently was that this prey just wasn't worth the effort. "Connor come back."

In another part of the desert Robin was warily wandering the desert until he heard the sound of a jeep and hid. "Those are bialyan Republican Army uniforms. But what are bialyans doing in, uh, Bialya? Ok. Better question- What am I doing in Bialya? In September? What happened to March? Better radio Batman." As Robin reached for his com a fuzzy memory forced itself to the surface.

"Maintain radio silence"

"Or not. Must have been hit by a huge blast of mental power ,but who in Bialya has that kind of power. If it was Queen Bee I'd still be under her control and I certainly would be in the desert this far away from her... not alive anyways." As Robin continued his inner debate and scouting two more members of the team were getting to know each other all over again.

" Hey you. Wake up." As Artemis opened her eyes and saw the person standing over her she proceeded to back herself against the wall. "Hey, it's ok. It's ok. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash."

"Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black." Artemis sized up.

"A little unclear on that myself. What about you? Couldn't pick between Speedy and Green Arrow?" After that comment the young archer took in her wardrobe.

"Who put me in this?" She yelled.

"Wow. I am not touching that with a 10-foot-uh- So, you know how to use that bow?"

"Yeah. My dad taught me. Dad. He must have done this. Another of his stupid tests."

"Tests?" Kid Flash asks.

"He probably wants me to kill you." Aretmis replies simply without so much as batting an eyelash. As the former team members continue introductions they hear an incoming missile, the two dash out of the cabin just before it gets blown to bits. Bialyan soldiers open fire at them and they make a run for it. Artemis counterattacks with an explosive arrow, making the Humvee capsize. She proceeds to attack the tanks, but Kid Flash decides to retreat and whisks her away in high velocity saying. "Sorry they have bigger arrows."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I told you, good guy. Now, not to pry, but what's your name? Oh, and what's this about you killing me?"

Kid Flash stops to replenish his energies, but finds his food stash empty. He posits that they've been out in the desert for at least 24 hours. Suddenly, Superboy jumps in and attacks the two. After slamming Kid Flash into a rock, he turns to Artemis, who tries to parry him with a barrage of explosive arrows, but with little success. However, the soldiers have caught up to them and hit Superboy with a missile. Thankfully the distress of being hit is enough to catch the attention of Miss Martian.

"Aah! Superboy! Where are you?"

Superboy vents his rage on the soldiers and demolishes their tanks. Scared, Kid Flash and Artemis make another run for it, but he trips over and the pair falls down a slope. As two drones open fire at them, Artemis lines up an arrow.

"Don't worry, I'm almost there!" The shock of Miss Martian warning throws off Artemis's shot as she yells at Kid Flash.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?"

"Girls are always on my mind ,but they're not usually talking." Miss Martian arrives and disposes of the drones. She convenes with Artemis and Kid Flash, who assumes she's Martian Manhunter in a new guise.

"Well, J'onn, the costume looks familiar, But I'm not sure the new bod screams **Manhunter**."

"You know my uncle J'onn? Hello, Megan, of course you do. You're Kid Flash ,Wally. And you're Artemis." Megan explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" Kid Flash asked.

"Your name is really Wally?"

"Uh.."

"It's ok. We're teammates. Friends. I made you cookies." Miss Martian continued. It's hopeless, as they don't remember it.

"You know her?" Artemis asked.

"I swear, beautiful, never seen her before in my life. At least I don't think so."

"You both lost your memories, too. Come on. I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help."

"Of course. Robin and super what now?"

" You must control his mind." Superboy is restrained by soldiers, who struggle to contain him. As the vile Psimon steps forward to subdue him.

"Doesn't seem to be much mind in there left to control. But **Sleep**." They drag him into a truck and drive off. Meanwhile, Aqualad is lying unconscious in the vicinity.

Later that night, Robin arrives to a place marked in his GPS where he finds a mysterious apparatus. "Wish I could remember why I put a gps marker here. Huh! Guessing that's why." He attempts to investigate up close, but he is attacked by hidden soldiers. They try to capture Robin at their queen's behest, but Robin takes them on. After a smoke pellet and a few well placed attacks Robin realized there were just to many of them with nowhere to hide and not enough room to , Kid Flash and the others arrive to aid him.

"I'll hold that. Thanks." Kid Flash said as he stole the soldiers guns. After subduing the soldiers, Robin salutes Kid Flash and is relieved to see a familiar face.

"K.F. Man, it's good to see a familiar face.!" Robin exclaimed.

"Hey, Rob. Memory loss?" Kid Flash asked his friend.

"6 months ,lets compare notes." They figure they are a team, along with Superboy, and Robin assumes they must work for Batman, as he remembers him ordering radio silence.

"Feral boy? Some teammate. He attacked us." Wally shouted.

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are." Artemis growled. Kid Flash suggests they might as well be working for his mentor, and accidentally stumbles upon his stealth-tech switch, which the others find they don't have. Miss Martian gathers the group in her mindscape to try and clear the air.

"I brought you into my mind To share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help. Together, Our broken memories can form a whole, If you open your minds to mine."

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis was warned not to let the team discover her parentage.

" I have no wish to intrude, but..." Miss Martian began.

"We need to hack our minds to grok what happened to us. Got it. Go." Robin interupted.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." Kid Flash bragged.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Artemis is initially reluctant to let her probe her mind, but as the others agree, she consents Miss Martian to dig only as far as the past six months. As she does so, the quartet remembers Batman deploying them to investigate a power surge in the Bialyan desert. They landed in Qurac—Bialya's border. They found a tent guarded by soldiers and Miss Martian pursued to investigate in camouflage mode. Aqualad instructed her to maintain a telepathic link, and the heroes suddenly realize they are missing another teammate.

"Aqualad!" The group shouted together.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know! That's the last thing I-we remember." Miss Martian told her friends.

"We landed 24 hours ago." Robin explained.

"If Kaldur'ahm's been wandering the desert that long, well, That's not good for a guy with gills." Wally added.

"Now that I know to look for him." Robin quickly locates Aqualad on his scanner. "He's close! But he's not moving."

Inside the guarded tent, scientists are running tests on a massive sphere and Superboy. "Raise to shock level 4." As they electrocute the teen, the sphere seems to react to his pain, which Psimon notices. "Fascinating."

The Team finds Aqualad delirious due to dehydration. "I can't restore his memories in this condition." Megan tells them.

"Call the bioship."

"It's out of range, but you can get him there fast."

"He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." Wally informs them pointing at Artemis. Which earns him an elbow in the side.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis wanted to know.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy. Six months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories- just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now." At that moment Psimon's tests reach the mind of Miss Martian.

"No! Superboy's in pain! We can't wait!" Aqualad is on the brink of death, but upon sensing Superboy's pain, Miss Martin tries to take off to find him. Only to be stopped by a grappling hook thanks to one boy wonder. "What are you doing Connor is..."

"Practically indestructable while Kaldur is dying right in front of us and his best chance is you. Help Aqualad thats an order." Robin had on a face almost identical to Batman's when he made a 'suggestion.'

"Woah why are you in charge? Your the youngest person here." Artemis argued.

"I may be the youngest but of those of us who can fight I've been at this the longest."

"Alright I'm with ya dude." Kid Flash replied.

"Fine, whatever." Artemis added. After regrouping and safely stashing Aqualad in the bioship the team went to find Superboy together mindlink established.

" _Whatever they're doing to him he's in there."_

" _Alright Miss M camo and take point but be careful whatever happened to us last time could very well happen again. As a precaution we kill the link before we move in."_

Miss Martian arrives at the tent, sneaks pass the guards and turns off the torture device. However, Psimon senses her and remarks she must be a glutton for punishment. He unleashes a telepathic attack to erase her memories again. Now able to recall when she infiltrated the tent the day before and found the sphere being tortured. She could feel its pain and tried to reach out. However, Psimon interfered and used Miss Martian's telepathic link with her teammates to erase their memories. As he tries to repeat the deed, Miss Martian fights back and the two telepaths engage in a mental spar.

"You have potential, But you're too raw, too untrained. And not at all in my League." Psimon gloated in the mindscape.

"Team GO!" Robin yelled from outside the tent. Even exausted starving and almost out of arrows the handful of resistance in the tent was no match for the heroes especially with Psimon locked in battle with Miss Martian and the help of whatever else they were experimenting on.

"What about him?" Artemis questioned the options concerning Psimon.

"Psimon has the power to leave his body and remain in the mindscape. Miss M has to settle this herself but maybe a little help wouldn't hurt." Robin suggested looking right at Superboy who was slowly coming to. However as Superboy entered the duel Psimon was less than impressed.

"Is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind?"

"No. I save his." As she created a personal link between herself and Superboy all of Connor's memories since his release from Cadmus. Upon restoration of his mind Connor only had one thing to say.

"Kick his ass."

"Yes by all means kick my psychic ass." Psimon practically laughed.

"He's too strong."

"You're strong, and I'm stubborn. Together." Superboy suggested as he took Megan's hand.

"Together." Megan replied smiling. With their combined efforts Psimon was no match. When they left the mindscape and saw the faces of their friends Superboy also noticed a spherical device and he felt a connection to it. He looked at Miss Martian and asked.

"Can I keep him?"

"Can we go home now?" Kid Flash complained.

"Yeah Miss M call the bioship. I'll take care of piloting the bioship til you've restored Aqualad. Lets salvage what we can and see what we can learn from everything, and then yes KF we can go home."


	19. Shocked and Remade

It was the middle of the night at the secret Cadmus base of the Ultimen, Virgil Hawkins was still up talking to with his dad. "Nah pops the intership is going great. I'm learning a lot of new things about computers. When I get home I might even be able to program that vcr you refuse to get rid of. Uh huh. Uh huh. What I am listening. No idea the intership should only last a few more days then I'm home. Miss you to. Love you dad bye." Virgil hung up and continued with his research into the Ultimen project. He was trying to learn everything there was to know about being an Ultiman, about being a hero. He shouldn't have been on the general's personal computer but he was sure he wouldn't mind if it helped him train and save people. "Project Ultimen: Top Secret. How secret could it be we've already been on live television." Curiosity getting the better of him Virgil opened the file and began examing all its contents. "What in the.. They can't be serious."

"We're very serious Virgil."

"General Eiling, sir, I thought you were asleep." Virgil didn't know what to do he was caught red handed reading classified files and what he learned he knew had to be shared.

"Please Virgil call me Wade. I feel like your practically my own son the way you use my computer without permission and break into encrypted files. Mind telling me how you did that?"

" 's cover for me was an intership for learning how they design next generation super computers, so I've been learning how to use, build, and crack into just about any computer out there knowledge that seems to go hand in hand with my powers." Virgil explained while moving slowly towards the door.

"I see. Care to tell me what you learned?" Eiling stepped aside closer to his desk allowing Virgil clear line of sight with his goal.

"Nothing I didn't already know. My power is electricity, Toshio's is wind, Zan is water, you know maybe we should drop Tye and Jayna and go full elemental what do you think, uh, sir." So close all he had to do was make it out of the General's office and outside.

"I see. Well as you know we have every intention of taking any and all who are willing to join but if we get enough members we can see about having you lead a squad of elementals in the future. Now off to the barracks with you."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." After Virgil left the general immediately picked up his phone.

"Gather the Ultimen. Their target is Static, he's gone rogue."

It was the next afternoon when Amanda Waller spoke to the press. "It is with a heavy heart that I tell everyone we've lost one of the Ultimen. Static was a brave young man with a bright future ahead of him or so we thought. Sadly he gave his life last night saving his fellow Ultiman Wind Dragon who is one of two guest speakers who's asked to say a few words about his comrade, Wind Dragon." Amanda stepped aside revealing Wind Dragon and another teen in a blue and yellow suit, this one complete with full cowl.

"Thank you . More than my teammate Static was my friend, the Ultimen are like family and as such it is with a heavy heart we invite Static's true flesh and blood Juice to the Ultimen. Who asked to join to honor his brother. Juice can never replace Static and isn't trying to, but, and maybe I go to far, having you here Juice its almost like the Ultimen are whole again. We're sorry for your loss and we hope you will come to see the Ultimen as family to." After his short announcement Wind Dragon stepped aside and left the mike to Juice.

"Hello my name is Juice and I am Static's brother. Static and I aquired our powers the same way, the same night actually, but he did something with them. He joined the Ultimen." Juice paused for a moment his mask making his expression unreadable. "My brother tried to convince me to join up with him and I refused, I didn't trust the Ultimen. I should have joined when Static asked me to but, I have decided to join the team now to carry on my brother's legacy. You may ask why I don't go by Static if I wish to carry on my Brother's legacy. Sadly we can't tell you who Static was so to honor him I introduce myself to you as Juice and ask all of you to always remember the Ultiman, the hero, Static." The crowd exploded into thunderous applause. As Waller walked off the stage and behind it she ran into none other than the Batman himself.

"What is it this time we're in mourning Batman."

"Except Static isn't dead. Virgil is back in Dakota in a coma with his family. What I want to know is why?" Batman asked the Cadmus director.

"Thats classified as well as Static's identity. Maybe you'd like me to go around tell people who you really are, hm?" Amanda challenged.

"Go ahead we can step out into the light together. How do you think the public would respond to learning the Ultimen are genetically engineered heroes." Batman replied.

"They'd handle it about as well as learning you have an orbiting headquarters in space. We can do this all day get to the point."

"Catwoman and Wonder Woman requested that you cease cloning procedures."

"I don't report to the Justice League. Now unless we have any other business I suggest you leave."

"I'll be keeping a close eye on Virgil, Waller. If he doesn't pull through I'm coming back for you and we won't be talking." Batman glared.

"Virgil will wake up in about a week after the implanted memories of how he saved his fellow interns from a fire takes hold. With his advisor's deepest apologies and enough tution to send him to any university of his choice twice, while Static is put to rest as a hero and a martyr. I do believe that may be the best deal anyone who's ever betrayed Cadmus has ever gotten." Amanda turned and began to walk away from Batman but stopped and decided to add. "Oh and in case you were wondering, if we didn't live in a world of supers and psychics I would have done whatever I had to to protect my countries secrets.

"Don't you mean your secrets." Batman corrected.

"Remind me again when you go out every night and tackle mob bosses and monsters what do they call you?" Batman returned to the Batmobile and turned to his passenger.

"Did you get anything J'ohn?"

"She doesn't know what Virgil found. The situation was handled by a General Wade Eiling, the Ultimen's handler. Waller merely set up the cover story and forced Doctor Destiny to create new memories for the young man. You were right in your assumption, however Juice is a complete clone." Martian Manhunter explained.

"I assume nothing. Virgil Hawkins only has one sibling an older sister. Mother killed in gang related violence. His father, Robert Hawkins, is a social worker who runs the Freeman Community Center as head counselor."

"So you knew from the beginning then?"

"Yes, but I had to make sure."

"Do you think we should warn the remaining modified Ultiman or perhaps the entire team?" J'ohn asked.

"Do you?" The Martian Manhunter quickly scanned the minds of both Wind Dragon and Juice, discovering an interesting fact.

"Juice truly believes he is Statics brother but Wind Dragon knows he's a clone. He knows their all clones, with the exception of Longshadow. There's more it was Wind Dragon who single handly defeated Static." Batman allowed all this new information to sink in.

"Cadmus, the team, the league, the Ultimen, and our new mystery opposition. There's to many variables to make a truly effective move yet. Learning whatever got Static kicked off the Ultimen would be the first step in the right direction. Could you learn whatever Virgil learned even if the memory has already been replaced."

"Perhaps, memories are never truly forgotten just pushed deeper into the mind, but if it has been pushed to deep even I wouldn't be able to recover it without causing the boy permanent damage." Manhunter explained.

"Go to Dakota go as far as you can without causing the boy any problems and remain hidden Waller is sure to be watching him."

After several hours in a car and one more going through security check points Amanda Waller arrived at her destination, the personal lab of Emil Hamilton.

"Doctor how is your work progressing?"

"Slow but steady. I should be finished in a few weeks." reported.

"You don't have weeks doctor."

"Please Director Waller, this is extremely delicate work I'm doing all I can."

"I want phase one finished now doctor. Make it happen." Amanda ordered.

"I'll do everything I can to speed this up but it'll still take eleven days at the earliest." He tried to explain.

"You have eight Doctor. Either the project is finished or you are." And with one last threating look Amanda Waller stormed out. Finally alone Hamilton sat down to resume his work. He stopped for a moment and looked at the tube in front of him.

"You'll need a name. I think I'll call you Galatea."


	20. Game Time

The Team entered the training area were Green Arrow was already waiting for them. "So whats on the menu for today more sparring?" Superboy asked.

"Sorry Connor our rematch will just have to wait. Today will be a team vs team exercise. We're just waiting on three more people." Green Arrow replied. Shortly after GA's answer the zeta tube announced the arrival of Batman and Zatara.

"Thank you for giving the team this chance old friend." Batman quietly told Zatara.

"She's just here for today's training." After a few keystrokes the zeta tube came to life once more this time announcing the arrival of Zatanna, Zatara's daughter. As the team walked closer to the girl Miss Martian tried to introduce herself when she was cut off.

"Hi I'm..."

"Robin! I mean I'm Robin. What brings you to the cave?" The boy wonder had forced his way past everyone to meet Zatanna.

"I'm here for training."

"Cool, are you joining the team?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Zatara interrupted. "Zatanna is simply here for today's training and nothing more."

"Oh, too bad." Robin said aloud earning him a look from Batman and Zatara as well as a different kind of look from Zatanna.

"Enough, I agreed to have Zatanna join the exercise not interrupt it. Are we ready to begin?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes, forgive us Green Arrow, carry on with your training." Zatara said.

"I have here a magically enchanted soccerball, thanks to the efforts of Zatara. This ball has been charmed to take everything you can dish out. Super strength, super speed, lasers, be they from a cannon or your eyes, This ball can take it. Today's exercise is a game of soccer and all your powers and all your equipment is legal. The losing team will be using handtowels to clean all of mount justice without powers. That includes you Zatanna do you still wish to participate?" Green Arrow inquired.

"It only includes me if my team loses I am so in." The Emerald Archer smiled at the daughter of his teammate in many ways she reminded him of Thea and he had missed training with Thea.

"Alright since they're already you team leaders they may as well be your team captains. Aqualad, Red Arrow get over here." As the two came forward he continued. "Don't worry if you don't know the rules I'll explain them before we begin. Kaldur one friendly rule is the coin toss. I'm going to flip this, you call heads or tails. If it lands on the side you pick you get to decide on which member of the team you want on your soccer team first alright?"

"Understood, I shall choose the 'tails' side then." After nodding Arrow flipped the coin and caught it on his hand revealing tails. "The front of a bird is on this side of the coin. So Roy chooses first?"

"My apologizes Aqualad the other side of the coin is just a man's face so its call heads. You won the coin toss first pick is yours. I should have explained it more throughly."

"It is alright. My I know the rules of the game before picking my teammates?" Aqualad requested.

"Of course. Everyone pay attention..." Green Arrow explained all the rules of soccer they would be using for their game because obviously the game wasn't designed to be played with super strength, flight, and exploding arrows. "Does everyone understand?" After a collection of yes and uh huh's from the group Aqualad made his first choice.

"Kara."

"Knew you'd take Supergirl, but thats ok buddy. Wally." Roy began

"M'gann."

"Zatanna."

"Superboy."

"Makes you feel the love doesn't it watching as everyone with the super powers gets picked first." Red Hood told Arsenal. One afte the other they chose their teams. Aqualad, would lead Supergirl, Miss Martian, Superboy, Arsenal, and Red Hood against Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Artemis, Robin, and Huntress.

"You will play to five. Now if you will follow me we've prepared an area for you to use your powers in." The teams were teleported to an area they had never seen before. it was a gigantic in door soccer stadium.

"Where is this?" Wally asked.

"Secured to a small pedestal in the watchtower." Green Arrow answered. "You have not only been teleported this time but shrunk. To the size of an ant, specifically. In here you do not have to worry about using your powers to their full potential because this box was designed by the government as a potential prison for Zod, before the classic red sun issue was discovered. Captains gather your teams and lets get ready."

Red Arrow gathered his team. "I don't care where you stand but you do have specific jobs. KF your goalie no one can stop that ball like you, Robin ,Huntress if anyone is going to work together on the fly its you two so your our strikers, everyone else will make sure we clear a shot for one of you."

"Alright listen everyone." Aqualad gathered his team for the game. Miss Martian I believe you will serve the team best as goalie with Superboy acting as a first line of defense to protect you."

"What? Why does Connor need to protect her. You know the other team isn't going to have some one protecting their goalie." Supergirl barked.

"True, but do you know who their goalie will be?"

"Probably Zatanna."

"It will be Kid. of the tweleve of us here the best goalie is Kid. I however aquired the best striker in Supergirl and the second best goalie in Miss Martian. I aquired Superboy solely for this starting position." Aqualad explained.

"As M'gann's wall!" Supergirl hissed.

"Yes Arsenal, Hood, and I will create openings for you to shoot if you haven't already made one for yourself."

"What's wrong Kara, how long is it going to take you to score five measly points Supergirl?" Miss Martian asked too sweetly.

"No time at all. I'm Supergirl remember. Lets just start the game." The teams got into position as Green Arrow assumed the identity of judge. After the ball is released Supergirl easily recovers it and shoots for the goal Only to have the ball flung right back at her goal with the same force. As Connor took the ball in the chest it dragged him back several feet.

"What the hell?" Supergirl shouted.

"Hey Superbabe, I may not be able to stop your shot but at the speed I move I can easily redirect it." Kid Flash bragged.

"Time out!" Supergirl shouted.

"No, we do not require a time out. Supergirl play near me, we will discuss while playing." Kaldur requested.

"The ball was kicked by Superboy to Arsenal who kicked the ball up and blasted it at the goal.

"Llab pots" Zatanna shouted freezing the ball in the air to be stolen by Robin. Robin took the ball down the field he dodged around Arsenal's lasers and Red Hood's slide kick. He then tried to kick the ball back to Huntress where it was instantly intercepted by Supergirl. However as she caught the ball she heard a beeping she looked down to discover a bomb.

"You know this isn't gonna hurt me right?" Supergirl asked Robin as he ran from the bomb towards her goal even behind Superboy. The bomb exploded and just as Supergirl predicted not a scratch, but what she hadn't predicted was the force that explosion would apply to the ball. The ball that was quickly flying out the goal right at Robin, who then jump and kicked with everything he had to change the angle of the powerful shot right into Aqualad's goal before Connor or Miss Martian could do anything about it. "What are we supposed to do against all of that?" she inquired of Aqualad.

"Red Hood your sole responsibilty is Robin Stay on him." Aqualad ordered. The game had just started and they were already down one. "Supergirl keep Zatanna off balance. Arsenal you will be our striker. I will clear the way for you. Superboy, Miss Martian mantian positions."

"Taking this a little seriously aren't ya Kal?" Supergirl asked.

"I have no intention to spend the rest of this day cleaning Mount Justice." Aqualad reminded her.

"Yeah you heard him, Hood your on Robin the rest of you have stuff to do to. Do you wanna clean?" Supergirl found Zatanna and locked on target. The ball sent out again and again Aqualad's team got the ball first. This time being handled by Aqualad himself.

"Dalauqa..." Zatanna started a spell but the poor girl was blown off her feet, literally, by Supergirl. Huntress tried to stop him and was shown she still wasn't quite up to Aqualad's level as he dodged her bolts, kick, and flip kick, without so much as slowing down. Robin was being blocked by Red Hood so there was no chance for her and her brother to work together. Red Arrow and Artemis tried to stop Aqualad and while Arsenal shot down all their arrows, Kaldur easily avoided their physical attacks.

"Arsenal now." Arsenal spread the size his cannon to roughly the size of the net not even close to deadly but based on KF's position undodgable with out completely leaving the goal. After the light dimmed there stood Kid Flash with what he thought was the soccer ball.

"Nice try don't wish you had magic girl on your team."

"We do not need her." Aqualad calmly replied.

"KF what are you doing?" Red Arrow shouted. "Why did you just let them score?"

"What are you talking about I've got the ball right here." Wally shouted.

"Do you?" Aqualad said and as he spoke the ball vanished. "True Miss Martian may not be able to project illusions across the entire field, but sometimes you only need to fool one person." With the vision M'gann was projecting into his head Wally had been useless. "Do you see now? She is not only second best goalie but an incredible asset at a distance as well." It was one, one and Aqualad had them pinned.

"What do we do against that many metas? Artemis asked.

"They've got Robin pinned down." Red Arrow thought aloud.

"So I should pull back?"

"No we're going to put you out there even more. Zatanna think you can do it?"

"No problem." Everyone got back into position and the ball was released and once again the ball was collected by Supergirl. "Net not llab!" Super was almost tripped by the sudden increase in weight of the ball but quickly pushed it harder to address the issue. "Thgil sa a rehtef." What should have been a light kick to keep the heavy ball rolling shot it off like a rocket out of bounds.

"Red team's ball." Green Arrow announced while effortlessly dodging the enchanted ball that was still going all over the confind arena.

"Llab pots." Zatanna shouted. As Zatanna took her place to return the ball to the game the first step of the plan was put into action. "Ot Nibor." She called and the moment the ball was in the boy wonder control she continued. "etacilpud nibor." And suddenly there were dozens of Robins running down the field each with a ball of their own. Almost no one knew what to do, except Superboy. Superboy moved in front of and easily stopped the real Robin.

"Sorry Rob, infrared vision remember." Superboy boasted.

"Yeah we did. Go Huntress go." Superboy turned around to see Huntress with another ball while the ball, with the real Robin, faded away. Supergirl, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Arsenal all targeted Huntress and stopped her in her tracks.

"Ok you guys can have it if you want." Huntress then bent down and picked up the soccer ball at her feet.

"Hey thats hand ball thats against the rules." Megan shouted.

"Since when is it against the rules to hold an illusion?" Huntress asked grinning from ear to ear. After the ball in her hands disappeared Huntress pointed behind M'gann to a ball inside their goal. Miss Martian picked up and touched this ball, it was the real one.

"But how? When?" Red Hood asked.

"Like we're just gonna tell you. We may use that play again." Huntress replied.

"It was a diversion within a diversion." Miss Martian began. "Robin was meant to wow us, then make us look at Huntress. When Red Arrow had the real ball all along."

"Hey how are we supposed to have a fair game if your stealing all our moves as soon as we come up with them?" Artemis asked.

"No one ever said this would be a fair game." Robin answered.

"I believe the expression is the shirt is off." Aqualad announced.

"Gloves Kaldur." Superboy corrected.

"Regardless, this is the moment we go on the offensive. Miss Martian link us up. All communication with anyone except the judge will be made through the link." Yet another advantage of having Miss Martian on your team. With the link they can charge their plan on the fly, without saying a word. This new advantage allowed Team Blue to score two more goals, since the link let the shooter tell M'gann to hold Kid Flash in place right before the shot was to be made.

"Is doesn't matter how good Wally is if M'gann is just going to move him out of the way, and even if we do come up with something she's still reading our minds. Not to mention the link." Artemis growled.

"Zatanna take KF's place as goalie Artemis, you and I will protect her." Red Arrow directed.

"Woah red, you have something against me now? Why am I going on the back burner, no offense Zatanna."

"As you've already said they have made Wally a useless goalie so lets get him out of the goal. Next best choice on our team Zatanna, and if anyone on this team is going to come up with a plan it may as be the only two on our team resistant to mind reading. You got that KF your opening the door for them and thats as far as I can plan because odds are they've already been told the plan by Miss Martian." As everyone adjusted to their new positions Dick and Helena faced the new challenge of coming up with a plan, with out speaking out loud or allowing their minds to be read. Made even harder because Red Hood was part of the mental link and would recognize many of their maneuvers. The three were off Supergirl was trying to pin down Kid Flash, who had gathered the ball for Team Red, but with so much room to move that was proving nearly impossible. Miss Martian tried to focus here mind, but Kid Flash was everywhere. It had been much easier to lock onto him in the goalie area.

"Got ya." Miss Martian yelled happily.

"You sure did babe. Hey did you hear the one about the magic duplicates." Almost as if on Kid's request dozens of Huntresses and Robins appeared.

" _It's fine M'gann."_ Aqualad projected. " _Superboy pin point the real ones and then Kara can handle Helena while Will and Jason take care of Dick."_

 _"I've got them, M'gann._

 _"Sharing the image through the link."_ Systematically Kid Flash was taken out, then Robin, and finally Huntress. "Sorry guys but I am not cleaning Mount Justice without powers."

"Sure about that?" Robin asked. Right before their eyes all the dulicate disappeared, but even more confusing so did all the balls every single one of them.

" _M'gann."_ Aqualad ordered.

" _Checking. Zatanna knows where the ball is. It's invisible... in the net."_ Miss Martian reported.

" _Clever, they lead with Robin and Huntress and because we couldn't read the minds of who we thoought was attacking we didn't read anyone's until it was to late_." Red Hood explained. After scoring Red Arrow gathered his team again.

"Ok thats not going to work again. At least not set up like that. Robin, Huntress the plan is once again yours to make and this time your going to have to really keep it to yourselves." Roy informed everyone.

"Zatanna can you make solid copies that could actually touch the ball?" Huntress asked.

"Maybe two and it would take everything I've got left. I'd be useless after casting a spell like that."

"What about a copy of KF could you do that?" Robin inquired.

"Same problem and they would have his powers either."

"Its fine we'll just say that for our final play." As everyone returned to their position's the game was really starting to take its toll.

"Robin I don't know how much longer our team can last." Huntress admitted.

"It's alright Hel, remember the last time we fought Scarecrow?"

"Yes, but how does that help us?"

"I'll be JRHT, alright." Across the field having two member with super hearing and a mental link was being very useful.

" _Robin asked Huntress if she remembered Scarecrow then said he'd be JRHT."_ Supergirl reported.

" _When we fought Scarecrow and saved Batgirl I burst open the front door and I'm Jason Todd, The Red Hood."_ Hood guessed.

" _Perhaps, but how would Robin break through all of us?"_ Aqualad wondered. The ball was released and Wally quickly stole it and brought it to Robin. Supergirl was paying close attention to Zatanna if she muttered one word Kara was going to take her out. Robin threw as many smoke pellets as he could fit in both hands covering the field in a deep black cloud, which Supergirl easily blew away.

" _Wait a minute. Where is Robin and Huntress. This place is a well lit open box where could they have possibly hidden."_

 _"Checking."_ Miss Martian added. " _None of them know either. How is this possible?"_

 _"Everyone stay sharp. Where ever they are they have not left the field."_ Aqualad informed his team. Kaldur's statement was proven true when seemingly out of nowhere Robing landed right in front of Superboy.

"Hey guys feeling whelmed yet?" Robin asked.

" _Robin does not have the ball find Huntress, and Kara keep an eye on Zatanna."_ Robin then shocked everyone by flashing a box of what appeared to be kryptonite at Superboy. As everyone turned in shock to face The Boy Wonder and The Boy of Steel Team Blue realized it wasn't really kryptonite just in time to also realize Huntress had scored in all the confusion.

"Whatever happened to not playing the villain?" Red Hood asked Robin out loud.

"Villain? Heroes trick people all the time." Robin replied. "And you guys haven't even seen our best trick."

"Ok everyone this is game point. We've got to end this now." Red Arrow ordered.

" _The score is three to four in their favor. We can not allow them to score again."_ Aqualad told his team. Green Arrow released the ball.

"RUSH THEM!" Red Arrow bellowed. Just as Roy shouted the order everyone including Zatanna rushed the other side of the field. Flash ran cirlces around Superboy who was then thrown to the side.

"Eit lrigrepus ni reh epac!" Zatanna gasped out. She was running out of stamina, she almost didn't have anything left but they were so close. Supergirl easily removed herself from her cape.

"Yellow Card!" Green Arrow shouted, almost everyone stopped running and fighting except Kid Flash who had control of the ball.

" _Guy its a trick that Green Arrow is an illusion."_ Miss Martian tried to warn her team, but it was to late Kid Flash had already scored. Team Red's fifth and final point.

"The game is over, and I expect the losing team to begin cleaning immediately." The **real** Green Arrow informed Team Blue.

" _What now?"_ Miss Martian asked over the link.

" _Now we hope to be called away on a mission before losing all faculty out of bored."_ Superboy answered.

"Don't get to comfortable with just cleaning." GA continued. "You never know when you'll be called away on a mission." If anyone else there hadn't know better, they'd have thought Green Arrow just made a joke.


	21. Targets

"This is Cat Grant, reporting from Taipei, where the historic peace summit between South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia has completely broken down. As a last resort, Prime Minister Tseng of South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia's General Singh Mann Li have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator. But who is it? Speculation has run from the Secretary General of the United Nations to Superman. But the man of steel seems unlikely, as I'm told the arbitrator is due to arrive by car, not cape, at any moment." Red Arrow is at the summit too, following intel that Cheshire is going to kill the arbitrator.

"Aqualad."

"Red Arrow."

"I need access to the Justice League's database and the exact height of the League of Shadows Assassin known as Cheshire." Roy requested.

"Checking. Cheshire is 5'6". And exceptionally dangerous. Do you require back-up?"

"This is my first solo mission in months and, no offense to the team, but most of them are just immature sidekicks."

"Those immature sidekicks have saved both our lives, more than once." Aqualad reminded his friend. With the knowledge of Cheshire's height, Red Arrow scans all attending women until he gets a match: Cheshire is masquerading as a vendor. Red Arrow assembles his bow, ready to intervene, as the arbitrator arrives by car. Cheshire aims an RPG at the car the moment it stops, but Red Arrow manages to shoot an arrow at her, sending the rocket skyward. Cat Grant keeps reporting.

"Did you get that? Did you get the shot? Aah!" With no other options, Cheshire storms at the car, knocking out all security personnel she comes across. She doesn't reach the car, however, because Red Arrow shoots a net arrow at her, and jumps after it. After a short scuffle, both are arrested by police. The mystery arbitrator steps out of the car unharmed. "We have just witnessed an assassination attempt live." Grant reported. "Thankfully, no one seems to have been hurt, including our mystery arbitrator. Lex Luthor?"

"We have confirmation. This one's Green Arrow's pal, Speedy." Lex Luthor told police chief Xiaping.

"It's Red Arrow." Roy growled.

"He must be questioned."

"Lex Luthor vouches for him, Captain. Release the sidekick." Luthor continues to taunt.

"I'm no sidekick Luthor." As far as Red was concerned he was League material already, but, for the time being anyway, he'd settle for being one of the team's leaders. "And I don't need any favors from you."

"Apologies. I didn't realize you wished to join the young lady behind bars." They head inside, where the violence has not done the summit any good. The two leaders accuse the other of hiring the assassin. Red Arrow is still not convinced of Luthor's motives, and claims to have evidence for LexCorp weapons deals to both Rhelasias. Luthor isn't even fazed. "War income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made investing in a peaceful, united Rhelasia, and isn't it better to have peace, even if that scoundrel Lex Luthor profits from it?"

"That scoundrel may not survive to profit. Cheshire failed, but the league of shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled." Red pointed out.

"Which does beg the question, who hired the League?"

"And were you really the target? Or was your death just a convenient way to sabotage the summit?"

"Thankfully you have services to provide, for free to, most helpful. Time to get to work, hero. Now, excuse me, I have a hemisphere to save." After taunting The Crimson Archer even more Lex walks away from the young hero to the shouting leaders. "Gentlemen, gentlemen. Shall we attempt some smiles for the camera?"

In Mount Justice Superboy is working on his bike when Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado come to pick him and Miss Martian up for their first day of school. "Ready for school? I made our lunches." Megan asks.

"The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you both well." Manhunter informs Connor along with a wave of greeting from Aqualad. Kaldur reminds them that they have to change, which Megan does by shape-shifting into a new outfit. She also changes her skin tone so 'Megan Morse' can blend in at school.

"Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt. You don't want to reveal your identity." He puts it on inside out, and Miss Martian blushes from seeing his torso.

"Will this work?"

"Works for me." Megan sighs.

Back in Taipei, Red Arrow questions Cheshire in her prison cell. "Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Cheshire asks while perfoming kata.

"I think you know what I'm after." Red Arrow growls.

"I do, actually. Do you?" .

"Who hired you?"

"Shadows."

"Who hired them?"

"I didn't ask."

"What's the end game? The peace summit or Luther himself?" Roy was losing his temper.

"Two birds, one stone. Aren't you going to ask anything interesting, like my measuments?" The villainess purred.

"I'm taken and your not in her league."

"And you think you're in mine? Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?" Chesire continued to taunt, slowly pulling herself closer to Red Arrow, who looked deep into her eyes and said.

"I don't."

"You sure about that?" She asked and then suddenly ducked.

Before Red Arrow can realize what is happening, he is thrown across the room by an explosion. Cheshire welcomes the escape, but is not happy Sportsmaster is the one to get her out. They escape over the rooftops. Red Arrow pursues, first by zipline, but Cheshire cuts the rope with a shuriken. Sportsmaster and Cheshire make it to a helicopter that is standing by. Still a block away, Red Arrow shoots a rope directly at the chopper, and holds on.

"Are you even trying to ditch this guy?" Sportsmaster demands.

"I really hate to admit it, but he has a point." Cheshire cuts the rope, and the archer has to create a landing spot with a foam arrow. He does have the location of the two, as the arrowhead still lodged in the helicopter's hull has a tracker. The two assassins make it to the headquarters of the Shadows. "Because I'm a professional, I won't kill you. At least not while we're on the job." You can hear the venom in each word.

"You wouldn't have this job if not for me. Grow up already." Sportsmaster laughs. It is then that Ra's al Ghul cut in between them, and he is not pleased with Cheshire's failure.

"The evening's agenda was to create strife between nations, not my assassins."

"Master." Cheshire drops in his presence.

"And client so twice disappointed in your failure. Luthor has been a thorn in my side for too long. Peaceful countries rarely call upon the League of Shadows, and while we wish for world peace some strife is needed to keep our warriors sharp, until our dream is possible. So I expect better outcome, less interference from that boy." Red Arrow spies on them, but cannot evade Ra's al Ghul's keen senses. Exposed, Red Arrow attacks. Ra's al Ghul leaves in the shadows, leaving his assassins to take care of the interloper. Cheshire makes it to the roof first, and proves to be superior to Red Arrow in hand-to-hand combat. Sportsmaster pole vaults onto the roof, and throws a discus at Red Arrow. He has to block with his bow, which doesn't survive the hit. He is cornered on the edge of the roof.

"I hear you go by Red Arrow now. Ha. More like Broken Arrow." Sportsmaster taunted.

Marvin is skateboarding across the schoolyard, missing all the students except for one—Conner. The new kid picks him up and questions him. "Explain this." Superboy demands.

"Why? What's your problem? Put my man Marvin down." Jock, Mal Duncan cuts in, and threatens Conner. Mal has a Superman t-shirt; in fact, all the students have superhero t-shirts.

"I don't think he likes my shirt."

"Your shirt's fine. Everyone's shirt is fine." Megan introduces herself and Conner, leading Marvin to make a comment about their alliterative names. Mal and Conner stare off, but the teacher, Lucas Carr, breaks them up. He sends everyone to homeroom, everyone except Connor and Megan that is.

"Look I just want you guys to know, I'm a consultant for the Justice League. Thats part of why you were enrolled here. So no fear if you need to run off on a mission or if you guys just need someone to talk to. Alright?" After walks away Marvin and his friend, Wendy, walk over to introduce themselves. They were new last year, so Wendy can relate to them. She invites Megan over for cheerleading tryouts after classes.

In Taipei, the assassins have still cornered Red Arrow on the rooftop. Cheshire lets Sportsmaster finish him off. Red Arrow manages to duck away from the first explosive javelin, but the blast knocks him off the roof and into the river. Sportsmaster throws a second javelin after him. They don't see him resurface, and leave. On the other shore, Red Arrow barely makes it to safety. "Uhh! It's me. I may possibly be in over my head."

Later on Red Arrow discusses events with Luthor in the latter's hotel room. "The League of Shadows wants you dead."

"Doesn't every League?" He is not surprised that Ra's al Ghul wants him dead; they're competitors, after all. He laughs off Red Arrow's suggestion to watch them take each other out. "Your stab at pragmatism is, well, adorable, but the summit and the peace are at stake, remember? We'll increase security. Though, if the Shadows think you're dead, maybe we can surprise them."

"I've got a better surprise." Red assures Luthor.

Back in Happy Harbor, Lucas Carr's homeroom class is watching the news about the summit. "If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails, the 2 Rhelasias are looking at all-out war before morning." Cat Grant reports.

"Who can tell me more about Rhelasia? Marvin?" Mr Carr asked.

"Well, , it's Better than Fakeasia."

"Not quite, anyone else?"

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Boquoon Dynasty until it was divided by the Great Powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II. But why are they fighting? They're all humans. I mean, Rhelasians. Right?"

"Right on all counts, actually." As he went back to teaching the rest of the class Miss Martian opened a link between the two of them.

"It's no different on Mars. The White Martian minority are treated as second class citizens by the Green majority. Of course, I'm green, but that doesn't make it right."

At the peace summit, Luthor attempts to break the ice by hosting a traditional tea ceremony. As the young maiden pushing the cart moves closer to the Rhelasian leaders Aqualad, who had emmersed himself in the crowd earlier stops her in her tracks. "Thats far enough, Cheshire." Out of options, she activates the bomb in her trolley and shoves it towards the dignitaries. It promptly explodes. Aqualad uses all the water in his tanks, as well as the politicians' drinks, to create a shield, and Red Arrow shoots an arrow to detonate the bomb prematurely. Cheshire only barely manages to duck from the blast.

"It's over Cheshire." Red Arrow informs her.

"You would think so." The hole it blows in the side of the building makes a perfect entrance for Sportsmaster, who arrives with more assassins. "Take Sportsmaster, Cheshire is mine."

"So territorial, and only our second date." Cheshire and Arrow quickly go blow for blow as she continues to taunt and flirt. "You called one of your little sidekick friends, but didn't you tell me they weren't in your League?"

Meanwhile at school Megan is at tryouts. She does a small cheer, and after some deliberation, the other girls throw a tub of water over her. Conner reacts in anger, but Megan telepathically dissuades him. He loses his balance and falls off the bleachers, face first on the track. Wendy apologizes for the shower, but it's an initiation ritual—she's in. While she celebrates, Karen notes Conner on the ground, and thinks he might be hot, but also kind of a freak. Afterwards Conner gave Megan his jacket. "You're carrying my books?" Though Megan blushed, and thought it romantic, Conner only thought of the practical side.

"What you want them to get wet?"

The fight is still on in Taipei, with neither side winning. To drop everyone's concentration, Sportsmaster reveals a secret to Aqualad. "Not bad, Lad. Better than your team did at Santa Prisca - and Bialya."

"How did you..."

"Let's just say I have an inside source. Very inside." While Aqualad is surprised and slightly distraught at the revelation, Red Arrow decides to end the fight. He shoots the sprinkler system, allowing Aqualad a fresh water supply for his magic. He conjures up a snake with which he takes out multiple assassins. Before it reaches Sportsmaster, Cheshire throws a smoke bomb, allowing them both the opportunity to escape. Through the smoke, one last assassin leaps towards the dignitaries, ready to strike.

"Mercy." Luthor replies calmly. Luthor's assistant Mercy intervenes: she shows her arm is cybernetic, and has a cannon installed. She takes out the assassin, and both Tseng and Li are most impressed. "Gives new meaning to the arms race, doesn't she?"

"That technology is most impressive."

"We owe you our lives, sir."

"They owe him their lives?" Red Arrow growled. While Cat Grant reports that the treaty has been signed and reunification is a step closer, Aqualad and Red Arrow discuss matters. Red Arrow is still not happy about helping Luthor. "Is it? I heard what Sportsmaster said. Do you really think there's a mole on the team feeding him intel?"

"I cannot rule out the possibility. We will investigate quietly."

"Not tell them?"

"I don't not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him or her off."

"Good luck with that."

In his hotel room, Luthor remarks how well the summit went. "Both Li and Tseng were quite impressed with Mercy's equipment and are quite literally buying into the peace. Our plan to ensure the eventual reunification of Rhelasia under Lexcorp's political and economic guidance is a success." Ra's al Ghul congratulates him, knowing one more corner of the world will see the Light.


	22. Failsafe

A spaceship flies past the moon, and makes its way to Earth. As it approaches, Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart investigate, with Batman in a spacecraft behind them. "Attention. You have entered the boundaries of Earth space. Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning." The spaceship does not comply instead it disintegrates the two Lanterns instead. Batman deploys the backup—Superman, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel. They too are killed. Batman narrowly escapes the destruction ray by jettisoning in an escape pod, but he is helpless as a smaller craft shoots him down as well.

In Mount Justice Zatara is on monitor discussing the events with Red Tornado. "Tornado, did you..."

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures." Tornado ordered.

"Affirmative. See you in the field."

"I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

"We stand ready." Aqualad assured their 'den mother.' On the ground the fight didn't seem to be fairing any better.

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live. The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." Multiple alien jets attack the city, and kill several bystanders. Flash manages to whisk away Iris in time, and Zatara teleports cameraman Danny to safety. Iris thanks her husband, and the two heroes go off to save more civilians. They don't get far: on the next building, they are disintegrated. Iris watches in horror. From the studio, Cat Grant cuts in, warning Iris that another ship is heading her way, but it's too late. She is killed as well.

"I'm sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another League contingent is having a bit more luck." Cat moves to the feed from Taipei, where Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Green Arrow and Black Canary are disintegrated as well. In Smallville, Wonder Woman manages to destroy multiple spacecraft, but she cannot evade the disintegrator ray. Red Tornado, the last surviving Leaguer, contacts the Cave. "Red Tornado to cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League."

"R.T." Robin shouted as Red Tornado himself was also disentegrated.

"We are Earth's heroes now." Aqualad stated sadly.

"So what are we waiting for a theme song?" Connor growled.

"A plan." Speedy, finally back in costume after months of recovering, informed Superboy. Aqualad suggests a different strategy, as taking them head-on does not work. Robin checks global proliferation of the extraterrestrials, and finds one stray ship in the Arctic, near the Fortress of Solitude.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Connor shouts. When both Supergirl and Miss Martian try to calm him down he shrugs them off. "I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know."

"I will take a team to target this lone ship." Aqualad informed the group.

"And where do you think the rest of us are going?" Artemis asked.

"Your going with Aqualad. I will be leading another time to The Hall of Justice, the world must know that there are still heroes defending them." Red Arrow answered. "After collecting all equipment and information we can from this one ship the rest of you will join us at the hall." Aqualad lead his team of Miss Martian, Robin, Superboy, Artemis, and Kid Flash after the lone ship easily disabiling it. However, while attaching the cannon to M'gann's bioship another ship arrived and opened fire eliminating a member of the team.

"Artemis!" Miss Martian shouted, but it was nothing compared to the reaction Wally had.

"They're dead. Every single alien, if it's the last thing I do."

"Everyone get back on board the bioship, **now.** " Aqualad ordered. After which he destroyed the attacking ship. n the Bio-Ship, the Team tries to cope with the loss of Artemis. Generally, everyone is silent, except Miss Martian, who cries, and Kid Flash, who is enraged. Aqualad pulls them together, and they set course for the Hall of Justice.

General Eiling leads a handful of soldiers against the alien invaders in front of the Capitol. Their tanks are destroyed, but as the three ships swoop in to finish the soldiers, the Team arrives. Superboy takes down one, the Bio-Ship shoots down the other two. They are greeted with cheers. Jason Bard thinks it's Superman, but David Reid remark that Superboy is too young, and lacks a cape. "General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force."

"We know who you are General just as you know us, however this is bigger than Cadmus or the Justice League. Where are the Ultimen?" Aqualad demanded.

"Forget the Ultimen, where are our friends?" Kid Flash asked.

"Arriving fashionably late." Red Hood answered from behind.

"You would not believe how many of those things didn't make it here. Sadly Huntress didn't make it here either." Arsenal added.

"Huntress is..." Robin began.

"The Ultimen General?" Aqualad asked again.

"Gone. Along with task force x, the genomorphs and everything else that could possibly be of any use." The general replied. They all regroup in the destroyed Hall of Justice. The Team is trying to come to grips with their mentors being really gone. Miss Martian cries at the statue of her uncle, but suddenly senses something.

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann happily rushes forward until she is stopped by Supergirl.

"Don't you think you should make sure it's him, Greenie?"

"It's him."

"Your only saying that because you want it to be him."

"Miss Martian, please make sure." Aqualad ordered calmly. The Manhunter is dazed, and cannot remember how he got there. Miss Martian posits that perhaps he was density shifting when he was hit by the disintegration beam. Wally gets an epiphany: he detects Zeta-Beam radiation around the cannon. It doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Everyone has to be still alive, somewhere. As they rejoice with the thought that everyone can be saved, more aliens converge on their location.

"I've had enough of this." Supergirl informed her team mates as she charged the armada. One by one, ship after ship was destroyed by the young heroine, but eventually their numbers proved to be to much for even Supergirl.

"We can't win this. Miss Martian camo the bio ship." Red Arrow orders. As if on cue the bio ship is destroyed, and the feedback knocks out both Martians. Aqualad leads Eiling and his troops further into the Hall of Justice, to the teleporter. A retreat that costs them Red Hood and Arsenal.

"We're trapped." Miss Martian shouted.

"Maybe not. We can all zeta to the cave if you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes." Aqualad asked.

"I can only authorize one at a time." Manhunter informed Aqualad. Kaldur wants the soldiers to go first, but Eiling overrules him, the world can't lose more heroes. Martian Manhunter clears each member individually, but as Kid Flash enters the tube, the aliens breach the room. Aqualad shoves him in, and Red Arrow helps in the defense. Superboy manages to drag the wounded Jason Bard to the teleporter, and goes in after him. Eiling, Reid and many other soldiers are destroyed. Aqualad carries Martian Manhunter to the gate, and pushes him in. He is hit by the beams directly after. Red Arrow was lost just after that.

At Mount Justice, Robin takes command. If people are being teleported instead of killed, they would have to be detained. "Our next mission is clear. If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims..."

"We do." Kid Flash interrupted. Robin glared at his friend but continued.

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here. Their mothership, atop what used to be Smallville. Ring any bells?"

"No. I'm sorry." Martian Manhunter answered.

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction." Robin ordered.

"NO! He plans to sacrifice you. Aqualad would never do that." Miss Martian wailed.

"You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that just cost us both our leaders. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy."

"Worst case, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis and Aqualad and everyone." KF added.

"It's ok M'gann its what Superman would do." All around the world, survivors tune in to a televised speech by the young heroes. In shelters in Happy Harbor and Gotham City, on the battlefield; everyone listens as the Team spreads a message of hope. Young heroes gather to take up arms against those who took their mentors.

In Smallville, Robin organizes the Team. Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter head in first, using camouflage and density shifting to sneak past security. When they're in position, Superboy breaks loose. He destroys several turrets, allowing Kid Flash and Robin entrance to the ship.

" _Be careful Connor I.. I love you."_

 _"You to M'gann."_ Miss Martian felt the concern in his words. Here Superboy was drawing all the invaders attention, and he was far more concern with her safety.

"Miss M, link us up." Robin ordered. " _Everyone time for phase two."_ They evade surveillance for a while, but are discovered. Miss Martian took out a surveillance craft that snuck up behind Robin. The four of them head off further into the ship. Superboy still fights the ships, but can't hold on. One blast knocks him off his feet; when he gets up, he is hit by another beam. Miss Martian fell to her knees.

" _He's gone."_

 _"It's all right. We'll find him with Artemis. I know it."_ Kid Flash tried to convince her, and himself.

" _No. My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose."_ Martian Manhunter informed the team.

" _No, you're wrong. The zeta radiation proves she's alive."_

 _"Stop it, KF. I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone. But our mission still holds purpose, to destroy this mothership."_ Robin projected. They reach the core, and Robin plants explosives. Kid Flash realizes Robin planned this all along, and knew there were no survivors. On their way out, they are trapped and surrounded. Robin orders Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter away, and vows to follow as soon as they blow through the closed door. But with only nine seconds left until the charges go off, neither Robin nor Kid Flash makes any attempt at blowing the door. They are caught in the explosion.

"Don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high." M'gann cried. To her horror, a second mothership arrives. She urges her uncle to leave, but he refuses.

"We have to end this now." Martian Manhunter said as he drove his hand through his niece's chest.

Miss Martian awakes. It takes her a moment to realize she is not dead, and her teammates are all alive as well. Batman asks Martian Manhunter what went wrong with the exercise. But Robin interjects, claiming to have no knowledge of any exercise.

"Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic dreamworld in which the Team would fulfill a mission. You were aware it was a simulation, but you did not know it was a doomed-to-fail mission. The team did not grieve over the Justice League or anyone else, because you knew it wasn't real. That all changed when Artemis died. Miss Martian's subconscious took over, wrestling the command of the exercise from Martian Manhunter's control. As a result, all of you now thought it was real. To stop the scenario, Martian Manhunter entered the simulation, but was overwhelmed by your emotions. He could not get a clear mind until everyone except Miss Martian was killed, and then shocked her into waking up." He apologizes to the Team, and Miss Martian, but it cannot console her. She is devastated that she put her teammates in peril, and Captain Marvel steps forth to comfort her.

"This isn't her fault. Why didn't you stop the exercise?" Connor demanded, with a tone that did not go unnoticed by Kara.

"As Batman has already told you. We tried, but M'Gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma." Manhunter repeated. The present members of the league gathered around J'ohn as he lost balance and stumbled. "I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging."

"As bad as all that?" Batman asked.

"Perhaps worse. Make no mistake, my niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for this, for our debacle."

"No one blames her."

"Yet the damage is not the only thing that troubles you." Red Tornado pointed out.

"Indeed. In terms of raw power, my niece has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered. Stronger by far than mine."


	23. Fearful Symmetry

Another day at Mount Justice and the leaders of the team were locked in a secure room discussing a matter most disasterous. "Are we even sure there is a mole? Sportsmaster may have just been trying to stir the kettle." Aqualad stated.

"Pot Kaldur, stir the pot, and I don't think so. Chesire knew a little to much about us and so did Sportsmaster." Red Arrow replied.

"I do not believe anyone on this team would betray us. I do not believe you do either."

"Maybe not." Red Arrow thought for a moment. "Superboy, Hood, and Arsenal would be the most likely but they were checked over when they got here."

"Then who concerns you?"

"In plain english, Artemis, both Supers and M'gann." Aqualad was shocked that Red Arrow had one suspect let alone four.

"And what makes you think it is one of them?"

"Artemis just happened to join the team right after all this started for starters."

"Her aid has been most valuable. She saved Kid Flash's life if you recall." The two leaders went back and forth Roy pointing out that while M'gann may in fact be J'ohn's niece but the mere number of nieces and nephew's he has versus the amount of time he's know Miss Martian. "Miss Martian has had many chances to betray us and even given reason with Supergirl's and her's constant disagreements over Superboy, but she is no traitor."

"Fine what about Kara and Connor? They infiltrate a super villain training camp, run by a mind controlling lunatic, even admit to being found out, but somehow escape without a scratch."

"As I am sure you are aware, my friend, it is most difficult to scratch a kryptonian."

"Not when faced against magic and Kara admitted to at least one magical attacker." The two continued their debate for hours well into the night.

On a deserted street at night, a man is running for his life, and his pursuer is none other than Supergirl. She corners him, and he swears that he didn't tell anyone anything. "Good then your the only lose end." She tells him. Before she can act, she is attacked by masked soldiers armed with jet packs and laser guns that can actually hurt her. However, she makes short work of the soldiers, then takes off after the man again. Entering a large building, she is attacked by a bizarre-looking robot, which she fights off with difficulty. The man, having set the robot on her, retreats into a corner. Supergirl gives a cruel smile, and her eyes glow red. "You can scream now, if you want." Supergirl bolts upright in bed with a cry. She is dressed in her nightclothes, but looks at the ceiling and sees she has inadvertently burned a hole in it with her heat vision. While these nightmares had only plagued her a few nights tonight it had been so bad she had actually damaged the cave. She did what she felt she had to do, what she felt she had no other choice but to do. She went to M'gann's room.

"M'gann." She knocked.

"Kara? What do you want at this hour?" Miss Martian demanded.

"Look I just wanted to ask you.. Whats he doing in here at this hour?" Kara demanded having spotted Connor sitting on Megan's bed.

"Not that it any of your business but we're watching t.v. I'm showing Connor a bunch of different programs to see if he likes any of them. Turns out he's a real western fan." She explained.

"Whatever I'll complain about that later can I talk to you in the sound proof room?" M'gann followed mostly out of amazement that whatever was bothering her was more important than reminding her she wasn't good enough for Connor. Something Miss Martian didn't think possible. Once in the secure room Kara explained. "I've been having these dreams the past few nights and I haven't slept, at all. I'm worried in a few more days I might be to tired on a mission and someone might get hurt."

"Let me see what I can do Kara, but you owe me." She spends a few minutes in telepathic contact with her, and says she frankly doesn't have an answer: M'gann doesn't know much about dreams since martians don't have them, but admits that what she sees of Kara's is much more cohesive than others she has seen. Supergirl admits the dreams are like memories, and becomes terrified that she has actually done these things. "I don't know what to tell you." After quickly scanning the cave Megan continues. "Thea is awake lets ask her." Upon entering the infirmary where Thea had be returned after their botched mental training exercise. Thea had told everyone temporary 'sort of' use of her legs wasn't worth be disentigrated.

"I knew you guys were coming. I haven't just been laying in bed this whole time, J'ohn has been helping me with my mental training. I may not be able to stop my mind from being read but I at least know when its happening." Thea claims. Miss Martian and Supergirl enter and explain why they have come to visit their friend so late. "So whats the big deal you had some nightmares?"

"These weren't just dreams, Thea, they felt like they really happened." Thea smiled and looked over in the corner where Roy was sleeping.

"I don't know I've had some dreams that felt pretty real. There was this one the other night..."

"Thea, ew."

"Wait a few more years and find somebody right, then don't knock it til you've tried it." Thea laughed.

"The point is I couldn't live with myself if I really did what I saw. Now are you going to help me or not."

"Of course Kara. Let me call Green." Thea pulled a remote off her bedside table which lowered a monitor. A monitor that soon had the face of Green Arrow on it.

"What is it Speedy? Everything alright?"

"Kara wants to talk to you." Green Arrow also tries to console Supergirl, but they are interrupted by The Question, who has a different theory — namely, that it's all connected to a massive worldwide conspiracy. Question reminds her that there's a gap in her memory from when she was treated at S.T.A.R. Labs after being injured when she and Connor infiltrated the hive.

"They put you under? For that scratch?" GA questions.

"I may have freaked a little over the needle." Supergirl replies sheepishly.

Okay, enough. Question may be a conspiracy nut, but he's also one of the best detective's the league has."

"Which is why I'm a consultant and not a member of the league it's self. To crazy to keep, to good to throw away." Question replied.

"If Trench Coat here thinks this is worth looking into, and it will put your mind at ease, I'll ask Red Tornado to take over my shift of monitor duty."

"What are you gonna tell him?" Thea asked.

"I don't know, that I've got a hot date with Canary. For now your temporarily off missions and we will sort this out tomorrow."

The next day both Arrow and Question accompany Supergirl to S.T.A.R. Labs, to begin their investigation, where she tells Professor Hamilton about her dream. Sympathetic, Hamilton assures her that she never left the lab. Hamilton shows her a surgical robot, a much smaller version of the one in her dream, that he used to treat her, and theorizes that the dream is a sort of defense mechanism from the trauma of being put under and examined, even though Superman was there the whole time. As they leave the lab, Arrow appears convinced, but Question is not. The Question is suspicious that the answers came far too easily.

"This whole trip just proved Supergirl shouldn't eat nachoes before bed."

"Peanut butter sandwiches." Question clarified.

"How did you..? What? Do you go through my trash?" Supergirl demanded.

"Please. I go through everyone's trash." They are barely away from the lab when a trio of military helicopters appears and attacks. One drops a robot that attacks Supergirl, while the others disgorge a squad of soldiers that attack Question and Arrow.

"Well guess we know what that was about." Green Arrow said out loud.

"What?" Supergirl asks.

"We're asking questions someone doesn't want answered." The robot is a Z-8, which the League buys from the military for training purposes. Question reveals that the officer in charge of the Z-8 project was none other than General Hardcastle, who commanded the military response to many meta villain attacks, and wasn't a big fan of the Justice League either.

"He's retired now isn't he?" Supergirl asks.

"Gone and hoping to be forgotten."

The trio confront Hardcastle, living in forced retirement in the country. Armed and ready for a Kryptonian, Hardcastle appears to be expecting someone to come and attack him, but a lot of what he says seems to confirm Question's theories: for a long time, the military and big business have been experimenting with metahumans, and also that the government has been keeping tabs on the members of the Justice League. Hardcastle himself has been involved with these projects, but whatever is happening now started after he retired.

"Then whats with the kryptonite weapon? You were expecting us weren't you?" Questioned asked.

"Are you kidding ever since boy blue first showed up people have been trying to make their own. This is in case someone actually succeeded." Green Arrow stood in front of Kara.

"Now what smart guy you use up your magic bullet your left with one very ticked off Supergirl."

"Forget it how do we find **them**?" Question inquired.

"You found me and your asking all the wrong questions, they'll find you." The trio leave, disappointed. A short time later, someone else enters Hardcastle's home, introducing herself as "Tea" — the spitting image of Supergirl, but with a different costume. In the Hall of Justice, Kara startles awake after falling asleep on a desk. Instinctively, she knows that Hardcastle is dead. Just then M'gann calls Green Arrow with a new lead: a news program is reporting the disappearance of a man named Gilbert Halstrom, whose photograph she recognizes as the man from Supergirl's dream. Arrow and Supergirl are interested in the company Halstrom worked for, a genetics firm called Nuvo-Gen, but Question is more interested in the fact that only one news network had the story.

"Fine, Question find whoever reported this, Supergirl and I are taking a trip to Nuvo-Gen."

Green Arrow and Supergirl infiltrate Nuvo-Gen and find evidence that they've been experimenting with Kara's DNA. Kara realizes that they've cloned her — she sees file footage of the clone in action during a training exercise that matches her dreams.

"We must have some kind of psychic link."

Glad I'm not that close with Superman." Connor replies. Hearing someone coming, they run into another room and stumble into a holographic chamber simulating Metropolis.

"What is this place?" Supergirl asks.

"Its a hologram chamber, hard light contructs, must be a training program." GA explains.

"My training program." A voice answers from above. As Galatea descends she tackles Supergirl into a wall before fly up and taunting the shocked hero. "And so, what do you think? It's important that you like yourself, and after all I am you. Just accelerated a few extra years and if I may say so a hell of a lot smarter."

"Who are you?" Supergirl asks.

"You can call me Powergirl, little girl."

"You lured us here. After your lackeys couldn't get rid of me at S.T.A.R. labs you decided to deal with me yourself."

"It's like your reading my mind. Which I gotta say is kind of the problem." Powergirl says that as long as Supergirl has a window into her mind, Tea can't operate in secret. Kara fights, but is outmatched: Tea is physically older, and thus stronger, than her, and trained as a much more ruthless fighter. Kara is on the ropes, when Question appears.

"Anything break?" He asks Green Arrow having been thrown by Powergirl earlier.

"Just my stride."

"Naps over come on." Question reveals that Tea herself has been having sleepless nights: the connection runs both ways, and Tea has been receiving insight of what it is like to have Supergirl's conscience — which is definitely a handicap for an assassin. Tea hesitates, giving Supergirl the chance to counterattack.

Elsewhere, a shadowy figure who is watching the fight via camera receives a telephone call, and obeys his instructions, triggering the facility's self-destruct. Supergirl flies Question and Arrow away as the compound explodes.

Supergirl reports to Professor Hamilton that they searched the wreckage, but never found Tea. Hamilton assures her that S.T.A.R. Labs had nothing to do with the clone and signs off, then — in the company of two military officers — Hamilton attends to Tea, who is lying on a bed in S.T.A.R. Labs, badly injured. After leaving his lab Hamilton runs into none other than Doctor Harrison Wells.

"Afternoon Emil."

"Dr. Wells this is not your star facility and it's Professor Hamilton."

"Forgive me I sometimes forget than I don't personally run all STAR Labs, but I am curious about what your working on for Cadmus." Harrison challenged.

"Nothing to be used against the Justice League I assure you. Some of us don't have the luxury of choosing our bosses." Hamilton replied.

"I suppose not after all you'd tell us if they were up to something dangerous wouldn't you, Emil?"

"It's Professor, now get out of my lab." The Professor who actually did run this lab ordered. "Oh and Harrison, you should be careful when you make such alegations against a personal friend of Superman's."

"Friends sometimes have falling outs. I'd hate to be the ordinary human, friend, who betrayed Superman, Professor." And with that turned and left Emil Hamilton's lab.


	24. Red Robin

"Alright, I'm here." Batgirl announced as soon as she entered the batcave.

"Look at this." Batman ordered. It had been like this since Scarecrow's warehouse. Barbara was allowed to know the entrance to the batcave but had to be let in by someone already inside it. She read over the file on the computer. It was several newpaper clippings about kidnappings in Gotham. There were also some about yet another young hero, this calling himself The Red Robin.

"What couldn't decide which sidekick he liked more." Batgirl joked.

"Don't call them sidekicks." Batman said calmly enough, but the message was loud and clear. "Red Robin has been missing for several weeks now."

"You don't think he's..."

"Possible, if so then we should return his body to his family."

"You know where he is." Batgirl could not stop herself from being surprised at what Batman just always seemed to know.

"I know who took him, and where to start." Batgirl couldn't stop herself she probably didn't really want to know, but she asked who took him. "Joker." She was right, she didn't want to know.

"What happened?" she requested. Batman explained how surveillance footage had shown him that, Red Robin had been alone when he came upon a woman in trouble. The cameras had shown the young man taking out two thugs to save a woman who appeared to be in need, a woman who turned out to be Harley Quinn. "Why take him?" Sadly, this was one of the few questions Batman didn't have an answer for. There simply was no way to completely predict the Joker.

"After realizing the boy went missing I've spent night after night running down every lead, and pressing every underworld connection. Red Robin is at Arkham."

"How'd you learn that?"

"I was sent an invitation. He's been taken to the original asylum. Move out." The Asylum had been moved to a newer, high security building, the old building had been partially demolished and hung open, like a rotting wound. As Batman and Batgirl entered the one place in gotham that housed more horrors than anywhere else, they came upon a split where Batgirl was sent up the stairs and ordered to remain alert and quiet. Shortly after entering Arkham a lullaby reverberate off the rusted and partially destroyed walls. Batman arrived at the source of the song a voice in the therate. A voice belonging to Harley Quinn.

"Puddin company." she called. Joker looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Hello there, welcome to our happy home."

"Where's Red Robin?" Batman demanded.

"Robin? There's no Robin here, black, blue, or red." Harley suggests that Batman might mean their little J. "Of course, that's it." Joker looks towards a curtain while Batgirl, having entered the therate, slowly and stealthly makes her way down the rows of chairs. After Batman tried to force his way past Harley and Joker, Harly replied by saying there was no peeking and shooting Batman with ribbon, from a bazooka. Mommy's little helper she called it and pat the weapon. Batgirl moved to assist but Batman waved her off. "You know Batman we've be doing this little run around of ours for years. Its been loads of laughs, but the sad fact is, none of us are getting any younger."

"That old clocks a tickin." Harley added.

"Quite right, poo, and Harley and I were thinking it was time to start a family. Add a Joker Jr. to our marry brew."

"But rather than go through all the joy of child birth, we decided to adopt."

"We couldn't do it legally but then we knew how many spare kids Gotham just seemed to have laying around. So we borrowed one." Joker pulled back the curtain to reveal something out of a monster novel, and there on the table was a young boy in a purple suit and shorts, deformed and laughing.

"No." Batman gawked.

"My god." Batgirl could hardly believe anyone was capable of this.

"He needed a little molding, of course, what kid doesn't." Joker began. "But in time we came to love him as our own. Say hello J.J." The boy leaned forward and just continued laughing. As the boy freed himself from the table Batman had seen enough and tore free from his confinment. As Joker ducked a knife thrown at his face from Batman all he did was laugh as he fled the room on the table. The Dark Knight chases after the joker while Batgirl came down hard on Harley, knocking the crazy clown into a collection of oversized blocks. Barbara tries fruitlessly to reach the boy, while Joker leads batman through the asylum, even launching himself over a stage prop, the very boy they are there to save frees himself from the grip of Batgirl, who is then punched by Harley.

"Hands off Brat-girl." She turns to the deranged child. "Sweetie get mommy's bazooka." Enraged that Harley could have the gull to call herself a mother Batgirl lashes out, punching and kicking Harley until she escapes through a door. In the next room the devastation of Arkham could truly be felt as rain poured in through what remained of the roof, a missing wall giving way to a steep, and pitch black, cliff. Somehow during the chase Harley had vanished.

"How could you do that to him?" Batgirl asked.

"Ok so he roughed the kid up a little, but I'll make it right." Harley answered from her hiding place. Batgirl scoffed calling the disturbed woman mother of the year. "You'll see, we'll be one big happy family." She answers while sneaking up behind the heroine and raising a large stone above her head. Right as she is about to throw the boulder, Red Robin shows up with a whistle and Harley's bazooka. "Good boy." Although Batgirl tries to stop him, he throws the weapon now, armed with several explosives, to Harley, who opens fire on Batgirl. After dodging every explosion Barbara knocks the cannon from Harley's hands which fires once more knocking bother girls off the cliff. Batgirl tries to save Harley Quinn, but despite her best efforts, the clown falls.

In another therate Batman searched for The Clown Prince of Crime. "Whats the matter Batman, no witty comeback, no threat. Fine, I'll provide the narration." The room lit up as Joker started his **home movies**. "I'll begin with how I peeled back the layers of the boy's mind. Oh, he bravely tried to fight it at first, you would have been proud, almost like your Robin." The comparison between this poor boy and the young man Bruce had come to regard as his son was enough to push Batman to his edge. "He was so strong, but all to soon the serums and the shocks took their toll. Ya know, behind all the stern and bat-a-rangs he turned out to be a little boy in a play suit, crying for mommy and daddy. It's be funny if it weren't so pathetic. Eh, what the hell, I'll laugh anyway." Batman dove into the projection room, beating the mad man with everything he had to give. "If you don't like the movie I've got slides." That comment caused the clown to be hurled out the window, off a ledge, and finally onto a pile of giant blocks, several feet from his little J.J.

"I'll break you in two." Batman seethed after lifting Joker by his throat.

"Oh Batty, if you had the guts for that kind of fun you would have done it years ago. I on the other hand..." Joker extended his right hand, drawing Batman's attention, while moving a knife into his left hand, slicing Batman , then stabbing him in the knee. Joker gleefully followed Batman down as he fell off the blocks. "You've lost Batman, the boy is mine. The last sound you'll hear is our laughter. Here you go, sunny boy." Joker shouted to the brainwashed child, throwing him a firearm. "Make daddy proud, deliver the punchline." Joker lifts Batman by the cowl making the easy shot even easier for the boy. Red Robin begins laughing, lines the shot, but pauses. "Do it."

"Tim." Batman says weakly. At the sound of his name the young boy laughs louder until finally firing, shooting the Joker. "Thats not funny, thats not..." Joker falls to the floor, seemingly, dead. Batgirl rushes into a room with a dead clown, a wounded Batman, and a laughing, crying, child, holding a smoking gun. Not knowing what else to do she grabs the boy and repeatedly tells him its ok.

"Batman to Catwoman."

"Catwoman here, what do you need?" Selena asked her husband.

"We found Red Robin. Call Dr. Leslie Thompkins, and keep it quite, very quite."

"How bad is it?" Catwoman had seen the, almost obsessive, drive with which Batman had looked for the boy.

"Catwoman get the doctor."


	25. Soap Opera

Catwoman was patrolling alone when a thick fog began to appeared. "Catwoman your angel of death awaits." The Phantasm, a top of the line assassin, but Selena knew her by another name.

"Andrea Beaumont, still not over Bruce I see." Phantasm deactivated her voice changer but kept her mask on.

"No, Selena, this is just the day someone the Catwoman double crossed asks for payback. Them hiring me must just make you a black cat."

"Sorry hun wrong network." Catwoman draws her whip and strikes at the mercenary. Andrea dodges the attack and vanishes into fog, which thickens on the roof top. "You know even if you get rid of me you'll never have Bruce." Andrea informs Selena that she already knows that, however it was true that this really was a hit called in by someone else. "Well then, guess, I'm just gonna have to break that pretty little nose." Phantasm strikes from the fog only to be grabbed and thrown away then whipped around the chest and slammed, hard. "Sorry, but I have a family to get back to." An arrow flies right at the back of Catwoman's head, which she narrowly avoided.

"I have no use for you family just your husband and you are standing in the way."

"Talia, you hired Andrea? The other woman hired the ex-girlfriend to kill the wife, when did my life become a soap opera?"

"If it makes you feel any better I have no romantic affection towards you husband, he is simply the finest specimen of human in the world. And my baby must be completely, normally made, human."

"Normally made?" Selena inquired. "Your trying to kill the wife so you can harvest the husband's seed, which part of that is normal."

"I only require the birthing process to be normal conception is moot."

"And here I thought it was the best part." Talia drew her bow and fired again Selena narrowly avoiding shot after shot. After flipping off the roof Catwoman whips a fire escape and begins to swing away, something Talia doesn't allow with a well placed arrow. Selena, of course, lands on her feet on the roof of a lower building, Talia quickly follows. "You can't beat me Talia." The daughter of Ra's Al Ghul said nothing as she fluidly returned her bow and drew her sword. Talia kicked Selena in the gut, sending her flying. As Talia stood over and lowered her sword over Catwoman's heart the blade was deflected, by The Phantasm.

"No one helps me with my bounties, not even the people who give them to me."

"Get out of the way. You have already failed, now stand down or I will strike you down."

"Tell me something Talia, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

"Only when the moon is full and the wine is red." Talia answered. The master assassins traded parries and strikes neither woman afraid to go for the killing blow. Talia drew her dagger and tried to attack with both weapons, Andrea merely summoned another fog and vanished. "You think this trick will help you against me. I am the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, the true heir to the demon." As the fog began to clear it became apparent that neither Catwoman nor Phantasm were still present. "You bitch."

Elsewhere hidden from view Andrea waited for Selena to come to. "I may be wrong but I'm pretty sure this counts as one of your nine lives." Andrea quipped.

"Wait, you saved me? Why?" Selena just couldn't fathom that she was alive because of Andrea Beaumont.

"I told you before it wasn't personal and now there's no money to be made in your death." The two women discussed their next move for several more minutes, deciding that attacking Talia head on together was their best chance to dissuade her. Catwoman and Phantasm stood out in the open and waited for Talia to come. Her arrival was announced by an arrow aimed right for Selena's neck, quickly, and easily dodged. Andrea rushed Talia resuming their duel from earlier. Not having time to switch weapons Talia merely discarded her bow. Catwoman joined the battle catching Talia in her side. Talia looked at her former assassin and Catwoman before making her next tactical maneuver.

"Very well, I will not interfere." She said.

"Thank you." Andrea replied.

"Oh shit." Catwoman muttered as she dodged an attack from her would be partner. "You know she's just going to wait for us to tire each other out, then kill me to get to Batman, and then kill you for attacking her."

"As long as I complete the job, thats all that matters to me Selena. You wouldn't believe how often I work for the U.S. government."

"They've hired you thirty-seven times this year alone." Catwoman answered. After which she added. "I am Batman's wife after all."

"Yeah I bet your a lot of fun on trivia night tell me something thats going to save your life." Andrea roared. Selena knew how much it hurt the woman to be reminded of when she gave up Bruce. Selena reached up, caught the blow, and kneed her in the ribs hard.

"You broke your ribs two weeks ago. How's that for trivia night?" Catwoman hissed. The women were equally skilled, their fight at one point taking place on the walls and ceiling. Luck, thats all it was, Andrea's injuries before Selena were more severe than Selena's injuries before Andrea, but sometimes thats what it comes down to. Catwoman stood over Phantasm gasping for breath with nothing left to give. Knowing this Talia didn't even make an effort to hide herself.

"You are a woman worthy of him, Selena Wayne, but my son will be the future, so I must have the best. There is no shame in this defeat, sister. You were simply out gunned."

"Her name is Selena Kyle-Wayne, sister." Wonder Woman spat from above them.

"You never trusted her." Talia realized. Selena went on to ask why she would ever trust an assassin, and explained that she turned on her coms the moment she awoke in front of the mercenary. The Daughter of the Demon turned to the Princess of the Amazons and asked. "Do you think I'm going to run just because your here?"

"Oh, I hope not." Was Diana's reply as she charged the woman. Talia evaded the amazon flipping over her and throwing her dagger. A dagger which was caught and crushed in Wonder Woman's hand. "There is no shame in this defeat, sister. You were simply outgunned."

"You know repeating the exact same thing I just said doesn't make you sound as clever as you think." Talia threw up a flashbomb surprising the hero. Wonder Woman couldn't see or hear anything for several moments. When her vision cleared she saw Catwoman standing next to Andrea and Talia both of whom were tied up.

"Thank you for the assist Wonder Woman." Selena exhaled the former villain was exhausted.

"Did you really need it?" Diana wasn't sure.

"Yes without that time to recover I would not have been able to defeat them." Diana pointed out that she could have defeated them as well to which Selena replied. "Perhaps, but you have have to prepare for the next move."

"Batman to Catwoman" The very husband she had just fought for interjected on the coms.

"Catwoman here what do you need?

"We found Red Robin. Call Dr. Leslie Thompkins, and keep it quite, very quite."

"How bad is it?" Catwoman had seen the, almost obsessive, drive with which Batman had looked for the boy.

"Catwoman get the doctor." Diana having heard the most of it added.

"He could have asked how you were doing."

"He does, when we go home, but in the field I'm just another leaguer."

"I suppose it has to be that way." Talia and Andrea never made it to cells both of them vanished the moment the Justice League stopped watching them.

Much later on, in the Batcave, Batman was still hard at work. Which did not escape the watchful eye of Selena Kyle-Wayne. "What are you working on?"

"With everything thats happened today I haven't had a chance to go over everything else thats occurred. Powergirl, Red Tornado, What Talia and Andrea tried to do to you, and then there's this."

"Virgil Hawkins file?" Selena had read the file many times when he had been a member of the Ultimen, At the age of nine, Virgil Hawkins lost his mother to gang violence. His father vowed to help the community, and set up the Freeman Community Center, which became a second home for his son. Virgil grew up to be an honor roll student with a quick tongue. That caused him to be to be the target of notorious bully and gangbanger "F-Stop" Stone. This made Cadmus's already exciting offer, of internship, all but irrefusable. "Isn't he home?" Batman played news footage from Dakota. At a gathering of all the crews of the city in the Dakota Docks. F-Stop had gone toe to toe with his rival Wade and violence and gun fire ensued. Police showed up, and a tear gas grenade caused a container full of Quantum Vapor to explode. The entire dock area became covered in a thick, purple smoke. Teens mutated and deformed on live television. Batman told her they were calling it the Big Bang, and those affected Bang Babies. "What's this got to do with Virgil?"

"Virgil was at the Big Bang. Static has been sighted."

"Do you think he remembers anything?"

"I don't know how much, but I'd hardly call going by Static again a coincidence. Cadmus isn't going to just leave him alone either. We should exercise a rotating group of leaguers to protect the boy."

"Agreed, we should start with you and Clark."

"I have another idea, but lets see if we can't find out why he was removed from the Ultimen." Batman continued staring at the monitor, the pieces were starting to come together.

In an other dark room hidden from prying eyes The Phantasm and The Heir to the Demon stood before the man himself, and Ra's was not pleased. "I told you now was not to the time to go after the detective. You could have ruined the lights plans."

"What of our plans? I have no desire to sit around and wait for your business partners to sip tea." Talia said.

"Regardless of whatever else you two have going on I did my part." Andrea pointed out.

"The tracer?" Ra's inquires.

"A subcutaneous micro-tracker, injected while she slept. Undetectable and good for three days. But why give it to Catwoman?"

"As the detective's wife she is granted access all corners of the league's operation. Over the next three days we will monitor her. Selena's movement's will provide data for U-Day."

"Doesn't your precious light already have an inside man?" Ra's daughter demanded.

"Indeed but for what the light is preparing even more data is needed. We have spent billions and years getting ready for what comes next. Soon my daughter, even if you do not approve, the world will see the light."


	26. Homefront

Thea sat in the infirmary watching Green Arrow take on Merlin, on Starling news, heroes versus villains was hardly news anymore, but local stations still covered league events and their local heroes. As she watched the she couldn't help but remember that day so long ago. One of Slade's goons had tracked her down, another thing to be used against Oliver, the mirakuru soldier tearing through everyone. A local cop opened fire on the thug, for all the good it did. Thea ran as he walked past everyone else, picked her up and began to strangle her.

"Thea, you ok?"

"What?" Huntress was standing in the door way of the infirmary, looking concerned.

"You had this far off look in your eye. Everything alright?"

"Peachy Cat-brat, what brings you down to the dungeon?" Huntress explains that she wanted to come see how see was doing and apologizes for not coming more often, even remembers to ask where Will and Roy are. "Roy is on a mission with your brother and as such Will is in the kitchen fixing dinner and talking on the phone to a friend. What about the rest of your expanding family?" Batgirl was now common knowledge and everyone in the know was having a field day messing with Dick.

"Batgirl is still training in Gotham and Hood is on a mission to. Between you and me, I think it'll be awhile before she's allowed to join the team."

"Is she that bad?" Huntress told Thea about how she'd rushed into the Scarecrow's warehouse and how she questioned every little thing Catwoman and Batman tried to teach her. Thea told her it was a good thing to question ones mentor. The two girls talked for well over an hour until Speedy finally asked. "Where is Will with my food?" As a matter of fact the cave was strangely quiet, it was getting late true, but Wally never left the cave without telling Thea bye and Kaldur spent exactly an hour with her each day. "Helena I think something's going on, check the cameras."

"Why because Arsenal is late with your meal? I know your a Queen and all but..."

"Just check them." Huntress brought up the feed, the first thing they saw was Aqualad talking with Red Tornado, Thea and Helena are shocked at what they discover, their den mother and one fo their leaders, their friend, thought there was a mole on the team. Tornado asks him if he told anyone about this, and Aqualad is uncertain that there really is a mole, and in case there is, he doesn't want to alert them. He wonders if he should tell Batman, but Red Tornado claims that Batman generally expects the Team to solve problems in-house, but it is his prerogative. Tornado then says he must go for monitor duty at the Watchtower, despite being exempted from it due to his mentoring role, but he claims he must cover for Green Arrow who has a **hot date** with Black Canary. As he teleports out of the Cave, Aqualad is left pondering. As the scene unfolds Thea is livid. "I can't believe Kaldur would keep this from us."

"Shh."

"Excuse me?"

"Quiet, I'm working and I'm not as good at this hacking stuff as Dick is." Thea observes while Helena continues to tinker away at the security footage. "We have a problem. This footage is at least twenty minutes old."

"And the cameras are supposed to be a live feed, can you find out whats really going on out there." Huntress hacks the security footage to see whats really going on. They see Aqualad coming over to Kid Flash, who is trying to get some of whatever the xerox is making, and Arsenal, and subtly question them about their loyalties. As they discuss Artemis, they are suddenly ambushed. "Who are they fighting?"

"No idea." Helena tries to check the footage from different angles, but the attacker wiped out all four cameras before being recorded. The fate of their comrades is also left unknown. "That's it. All four are dead. The cameras. I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are alright, right?"

"I'm sure they're fine Huntress, but if we have an intruder, who has already taken care of everyone else, why haven't they come for us?"

"The infirmary has its own power source, first sign of sabotage or hostile intruders this room is taken off the cave bluprints and senors are killed, but a silent alarm should have triggered. Where is the league?"

"No idea, looks like its up to us." Speedy replied.

"Us? You can't even walk, no offense." Thea replies by saying then she'll just have to take the asshole out on her stomach. "Speedy your awesome but this is crazy."

"Thats alright, I'm used to crazy." She recalls the mirakuru soldier who strangled her, how he was killed, and she was saved, by Malcom Merlin. Who are you Deathstroke's lackey had asked. Thea would never forget that moment when Merlin, the man who was already well known for making the glades a crater, answered I'm her father.

Huntress convinces Speedy to wait in the infirmary while she sneaks into the library, for a secret passage behind a bookshelf, when she notice someone approaching. "Huntress?" Believing it to be Red Tornado Helena comes out from behind the bookcase and comes face to face with Brainiac. "Do not resist and you will not be destroyed." The vile machine informs her.

"Or not." She replies diving for cover and drawing her crossbow. "Thea its Brainiac." In the infirmary Thea's reestablished com picks up the cry for help in Helena's reveal. Brainiac is a principal foe of Superman and responsible for shrinking and stealing Kandor, the capital city of Superman's home planet Krypton. Not to mention, one of the few villains capable of taking on the entire league, what could Thea and Huntress do.

"Huntress the boys are still in the kitchen, get them or if you can get out." Taking Thea's advice the young heroine makes a run for it, only to be blocked by an other Brainiac. Huntress flips over the second deranged robot and escapes through the hidden passage. "So now what? Brainiac is one of the powerhouse baddies of the League. How are we supposed to take down two of him?"

"He does seem pretty user unfriendly doesn't he, Cat-brat?"

"Do not joke about this."

"Attention Huntress and all remaining heroes in Mount Justice. You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." Brainiac announced through out the entire cave.

"What do we do now?" Helena practically yells over coms.

"We save them, thats how it works."

"Maybe thats how its supposed to work, but what chance do we have against unrelenting machines? Nevermind I've got an idea." Following her train of thought Speedy asks if Huntress has an emp in her utility belt. "I'm fresh out, but I'm betting we can make one. In the Med lab, with you, the X-ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high energy pulses. Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-rays to EMPs, with a cascading energy vector directed outward."

"How do you know all this?" Thea inquires.

"You know how much KF talks, everyonce in awhile he says something useful."

"Maybe I shouldn't tune him out as much. Huntress we have a new problem. It's taken me a while, but I finally have cameras again. Brainiac has moved everyone to the hanger."

"Where the cave's main generator is. Of course he has. Then there is only one thing left to do, we're counting on you." Huntress enters the hanger slowly and in plain view. "I surrender. Stop the clock." Brainiac scans the child and replies.

"Your surrender is false, you humans can not fool me. I am above such simple tricks, however now that I have you I shall dispose of you all and then those in hiding."

"Who's in hiding?" Thea asks **standing** in the hanger door way.

"Speedy what are you doing?" Huntress yells.

"Saving your ass, how about a thannk you."

"Foolish humans, do you really believe you can defeat me with those archaic weapons?" Brainiac questions looking from Helena's crossbow to Thea's bow.

"No." Thea replies. "But this light projection of me, which to be honest couldn't even touch you, will keep you entertained long enough for the real me to fry your ass."

"And you said we couldn't fool you." Brainiac turns to see another version of the girl in the door way this one laying on her stomach in front of the main generator. From the sweat pouring off her face it is obvious she struggled to reach it, but that didn't matter as the electro-magnetic pulse burst through the Cave. "Wow, you really beat Brainiac on your stomach." Helena laughed.

"How are the boys?"

"Fine, just fine." At that point, Red Tornado arrives. Huntress and Speedy tell him what happened and he appears surprised at finding out Brainiac would target the children. He claims he tried to use the teleporter after realizing that communications with the Cave were down, so was forced to teleport nearby and fly back. In the middle of Red Tornado's explanation Sphere rounds the corner.

"And where were you?" Thea asks the living device, patting it. All to late she realizes the effects of the EMP have worn off. As Red Tornado approaches the androids, he reaches out for one and there's an electric charge between the two. Their eyes glow red and Red Tornado turns on the Team and sucks the air out of the entire room, suffocating them into unconsciousness.

"Thea, Thea can you hear me? She's all right." Thea wakes up to Superman's reassuring voice, and finds the Justice League in the Cave. She says Red Tornado attacked them and that he is now gone, and Huntress notices that so are the other androids.

After everything settles down Huntress visits her friend again. "Pretty sweet how you handled Brainiac today."

"Pretty sweet? You've been spending a little to much time with Wally." Thea replies looking up from her book. When Helena asks what she reading Thea answers. "Advanced Robotics and Technology. Today I learned I can help the team even if I can't actually be on it for a while. I can sit in the main room and read the monitors, cordinate our missions."

"Sitting in front of a computer doesn't exactly scream Speedy though." Helena replied.

"Actually I was thinking about another name for the time being."

"How do you feel about Oracle?"

"Oracle? Hm, I'll think about it."

Inside Lex Luthor's private lab the busimess man was trying to close yet another deal "Well Brainiac what do you think?" Lex asked. Luthor had spent weeks on this deal and if Brainiac agreed the light might not even need U-day.

"This Android is your evidence, your best exhibition that what you want will benefit me as much as you claim?" The original Brainiac looked up and down the hero his drones had brought him.

"See Brainiac this is what I'm talking about. No imagination."


	27. Terrors

Cat Grant is covering a live report on a battle between Superman and Martian Manhunter and the Terror Twins—Tommy and Tuppence. The Twins are hurled into a warehouse where Red Hood strap them with collars that neutralize their super strength. "I don't feel right. My strength, but I done just gone toe to toe with Superman." Tommy whines.

"Congratulations. It's more quality time than he's ever given me." Miss Martian and Superboy emerge and the latter is donning Tommy's garments and has dyed blond hair. Miss Martian approaches Tuppence and takes on her appearance too. Confused, Tommy demands an explanation. At which point Hood steps around them and attaches two collars to the disguised heroes.

"It's really not that complicated. They're under arrest."

The two disguised teens are being transported to Belle Reve Penitentiary along with Mister Freeze and Icicle Jr.. Miss Martian reminisces about how she got herself in that situation: "This past fourth of July, simultaneous attacks Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended. Perhaps too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house supercriminals. The 17-year-old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility, Mister Freeze to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane, and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve which seems to have been the goal all along. The league is sending the three of us in to find out why." Red Hood was explaining on the way to the warehouse the terrors were being herded to. "I'll be outside in the bioship, No one in the prison will be aware of your identities. We can't be sure if any of the staff is compromised.

Still inside the transport, Icicle Jr. is smitten with "Tuppence" and tries to get "Tommy" to put in a good word for him, but the guard, Wilcox, abruptly puts him in his place and announces they've arrived. When they step into the facility, they are greeted by the warden, Amanda Waller, who issues stern admonitions. "Welcome to Belle Reve. I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda waller. I am not your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend. I am your warden and you are my prisoners. The proprietary collars you wear are custom designed to inhibit your specific meta abilities, no strength, no ice. In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules gets one warning. If order has not been restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know. We checked. No one's ever escaped Belle Reve. No one ever will." Superboy becomes uncomfortable to the mention of that name, and Miss Martian notices it. Waller moves on to introduce Professor Hugo Strange, the prison's psychiatrist, who vows to help in their rehabilitation. As Waller walks away she think to herself. " _Sneaking their sidekicks into my prison, Bruce better have a damn good reason for this."_

As the two heroes are taken to their cells, Miss Martian communicates telepathically with Superboy. "Connor, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, but I thought the collars Custom designed to inhibit..."

"Tuppence Terror's super strength, not my telepathy. But your strength is..."

"Not at Superman's level. I get it."

"No, that's not what I was..."

"Whatever." Superboy and Icicle Jr. become cellmates, and Miss Martian ends with sharing a cell with Killer Frost.

On the next day, all the prisoners are released to do exercise on a gym adjoining both wings via a see-through glass window. Icicle Jr. offers to show "Tommy" the ropes, boasting of how the knows the prison and his father is the top-tier. "That's your.. That's your pa?"

"Yup. Icicle sr., reeks when your dad is the man, you know?"

"Believe me, I know." Junior seems to have daddy issues, to which Superboy can relate. Icicle Sr. is hanging out on the benches with Captain Cold and Mister Freeze. The Riddler tries to gain favor of Senior, but is daunted by his bodyguards—Mammoth and Blockbuster. As the Riddler goes away, he is mocked by Brick, who calls him the prison's joke. As Icicle Jr. musters up the courage to approach his father, he is jumped by Professor Ojo, who has a score to settle. "Hello, junior. I warned you what would happen next time we crossed paths."

"Ojo, buddy, pal, mi amigo."

"Get off of him." Connor comes to his aid and knocks Ojo down. The other inmates loom towards him, while Miss Martian observes from the other side. All the while, Wilcox watches the impending scuffle with sadistic relish and does nothing about it. Brick restrains "Tommy" and Ojo prepares to give him a wallop, but he suddenly recognizes Superboy. Before he can divulge his true identity, "Tommy" cuts him off by knocking him with Bick, who grows even angrier. Ojo tries again to say who "Tommy" is, but Miss Martian compels him to forget.

"Don't you understand? He's.." Ojo tries.

" _He's Tommy Terror"_

"He's Tommy Terror."

"He's roadkill!" Brick glared.

"Enough." Icicle Sr. ceases the fight, praising "Tommy"'s courage, something he would like to see on his own son. He calls over Junior, but orders "Tommy" to stay behind. Superboy eavesdrops on the conversation between the ice-villains (including Killer Frost who is standing on the other side of the glass partition) and uncovers their plan: a prison breakout.

Afterward, fresh uniforms are distributed to the prisoners, and Icicle Jr. urges "Tommy" to put it on urgently. Superboy figures the break out is due to anytime soon, so he contacts Miss Martian, and she informs Red Hood, who is standing guard in the camouflaged bioship outside Belle Reve.

" _When need to learn how they're busting out or they'll just postpone_." Red Hood pointed out.

" _I know, but you were the one who asked to be kept updated."_ M'gann projects.

" _Thank you for keeping me informed. Stay on alert."_

 _"Shouldn't we inform Waller?"_ Superboy asked.

" _Amanda Waller isn't the league's biggest fan."_ Miss Martian explains.

" _Not to mention how she uses Belle Reve as her own personal recruiting center for that taskforce of hers."_ Jason adds.

"Tommy" and "Tuppence" attend a therapy session with Hugo Strange, who rationalizes that their antisocial tendencies stem from maternal issues. While "Tommy" is gloomy and unresponsive, "Tuppence" is all to willing to share. "It's really more of a father figure thing."

"Interesting, Tuppence. Expand on that." Professor Hugo Strange requests.

"Or don't" Connor growls. "Tommy" is not interested in hearing her theory, but Strange encourages her to proceed. "Tuppence" claims that "Tommy" yearns to be like his "father" and fill in his shoes, but they are estranged. "Well maybe Tommyrefuses to live in Tuppence's stupid fantasy world where every problem's solved in half an hour!" Strange concludes the session saying they are making progress. Superboy glowers at Miss Martian, who recoiled at his outburst.

n the laundry room, Icicle Sr. and his posse check on some new parts that arrived with the shipment of clothes. Under the tight supervision of Wilcox, who keeps his hand close to the collars control, the ice villains rejoice at the cargo. Back at the mess room, the villains watch a news report about the Martian Manhunter apprehending the Headmaster. "That accounts for every Leaguer except Red Tornado. Probably on monitor duty or whatever. Even if he does show, he can't handle all of us alone." The Riddler approaches their table but Senior quickly sends him away. Once again he is mocked and humiliated by his comrades, and goes away resentfully.

Across the room, "Tommy" asks Icicle Jr. why he is not sitting with his father, and he explains that he's not interested in getting his approval, a feeling that Superboy does not relate to. Junior is much more interested in discussing "Tuppence".

"So, tell me about your sister."

"What? She's a pain, why?"

"Dude, she's hot. You can't see it 'cause you're family, but I look at her, and I think, "that chick gets me." And really, that's all you need Someone who sees the psycho that you are and likes you anyway."

"Yeah. You're, like, an evil genius."

"Word." Suddenly, Mister Freeze stages a fight with Icicle Sr., but Wilcox knocks him out with an electrical discharge and sends him to Waller. Later on, Icicle Sr. tells his son that there's a problem with their plan as he can't contact Killer Frost. "Tommy" seizes the opportunity and offers his assistance. He claims to possess a telepathic link with his "twin sister" and can put him through to Frost. At first, Senior is incredulous but is ultimately swayed and tells him to relay the message that the breakout is happening now.

When Mr. Freeze arrives at Waller's office, he uses hidden ice-tech to freeze the guard and free himself from the collar. "To little, to late." He boasts.

"Well see, Voice activation. Waller one. Lockdown." As the lockdown begins Waller grabs a gun and trains it on the ice villain, almost as quickly as he freezes it.

"Stop, stop what do you want?" Hugo Stange inquires.

"Master control for the collars." The prisoners break out of their cells and riot. Superboy meets with Icicle Jr. and Sr., who asks "Tommy" for an update on the women's wing. There, Killer Frost is about to kill a guard.

"Please. I have a family."

"Oh, beg some more. It's much sweeter that way."

"NO!" Miss Martian foils her with telekinesis, thus compromising her cover.

"Well, Tuppy, aren't you just full of hidden talents." Killer Frosts grins as a chill circles the room.

" _Superboy, I think my cover_..." Miss Martian tries to warn Superboy but is cut off and the telepathic contact is lost, leaving Superboy concerned.

In the male's wing, Waller, Strange and the guards are locked up Meanwhile, the ice villains use their combined ice-powers to freeze the heavy lockdown barriers, making them brittle and easy for the super strong inmates to break through in a matter of minutes. Superboy is still trying to contact Miss Martian, but to no avail, as he vows to find a way to help her.

"Hey, kid. Still in touch with your sister? Everything copacetic in chick central?" Icicle Sr. asks. Superboy confirms so and Senior goads him and his son to do their part. The teens go to the laundry room, and start breaking through the wall that adjoins the women's wing, while Killer Frost does the same from her side.

"I'm coming M'gann, just hold on."

As Waller and her staff struggle with the subzero temperature, Brick boasts. "Look at 'em shiver and shake. Too bad you're not wearing the new orange we had smuggled in. Microtech thermal units sewn into the fabric keep us toasty."

"Toasty?" Waller stared down the villain. "Before this is over you'll be toast." She rattles him and Brick attacks her.

"Before this is over, you'll be over."

"Daniel, stop." Strange interjects. "There are 100 ways this could go down, and in all of them, a hostage like waller is m-more valuable alive." Brick throws the warden at the professor.

"Thank him Wal, he just saved your life."

Superboy is close to tearing down the wall into the women's wing, but he figures he can't save Miss Martian if he has to fight off every inmate. "Junior, listen. I just got me a warning from Tup. Collars are turning back on in the women's wing. Could happen this side any minute." Junior wants to warn his father, but "Tommy" appeals to his vanity and goads him to take matters into his own hands. The two head off to Waller's office, where Professor Ojo, Hook and Abra Kadabra are standing guard.

"Freeze says no one goes in." Ojo informs them.

"Dude, you want your collar to turn back on?" Jr. challenges.

"We don't have time for this." Connor knocks Ojo down, while Junior freezes the other two. "Tommy" tells Junior to stand alert while he makes sure the collars are turned off. Ojo tries to warn Junior that he is being swindled and remembers who "Tommy" is, but Superboy knocks him unconscious before he can spill it. He goes inside Waller's office and comes out shortly after.

"How's it going? " Icicle Jr. requests.

"It's done."

"Dad's gonna love this."

Moments later, the collars are reactivated and every con still wearing them is knocked unconscious. Icicle Sr. realizes his plan failed and goes to Waller for an explanation. "Tell me how you did this, or I swear, you won't thaw for millenia."

"At which point you will still be in Belle Reve." She stands up to him, and as he is about to slug her, Hugo Strange lunges at Icicle and knocks him out.

Mister Freeze confronts Icicle Jr. and "Tommy" after figuring out that they had a hand in botching the jail break. "I went back to the warden's office. Hook and Abber were taken out by ice before their collars reactivated. Your father and Cold were with me the whole time."

"So what are you talking about? We stopped the collars from turning back on. Oh, and you're welcome." Jr. retorts

"Don't you get it? You heard Freeze in the mess. This is his power play. He's taking what belongs to your pa."

"Traitor!" Jr. and Freeze roared together. While Junior and Freeze match their ice powers, "Tommy" fights off Mammoth and Blockbuster. Freeze overpowers Junior, so Connor decides they trade opponents: Junior freezes the two powerhouses, and Superboy breaks Freeze's glass dome, forcing him to freeze himself in order to survive. Superboy quickly bursts into the women's wing to find Killer Frost gloating.

"Well, well, well. It's the brother. Care to share Tuppy's fate?" As he sees Miss Martian frozen, and apparently dead, he breaks loose. While he exchanges blows with Devastation, Frost tries to take aim to freeze him too. "Get out of the way! Oh, fine, I'll ice you both." Connor uses his opponent as a shield and then hurls her at Frost, knocking both out. Icicle Jr. steps in and is surprised by what "Tommy" did, but soon realizes his "sister's" apparent death. "Oh, dude.

I'm sorry, and she was such the total babe, too." Superboy feels overwhelmed with sorrow at the idea of losing Miss Martian. Desperate and wrecked with sorrow, "Tommy" prepares to punch the ice. "Dude, stop! You'll shatter her! Assuming she's still alive in there at all." Jr. warns.

" _M'gann, please don't leave me._ " Suddenly the ice breaks apart, "Tuppence" is freed, unconscious but unharmed. Superboy grabs her and she awakens. She starts explaining that it's pretty cold from where she comes from, but she is cut off as "Tommy" pulls her into a deep kiss.

"Dude thats your sister!" Icicle, dumbstruck and disgusted exclaims. While kissing "Tommy", "Tuppence" reverts to her true form and Jr. realizes that he has been deceived. "Wait... Is she... And are you... Oh, dad's going to kill me."

Afterward Hugo Strange, the new warden, and Icicle Sr. exchange pleasantries in his office. "Belle Reve will be fully operational by tomorrow. All prisoners are acounted for, except the riddler, who somehow did manage to escape during the confusion. Still, you must be disappointed."

"Me?" Icicle Sr. exclaimed. "After the risk you took smuggling our tech inside, you had nearly as much invested in the break as we did. It's a shame we got beat, but the main objectives were all reached."

"The light should be quite pleased."


	28. Welcome to Dakota

It was a bright sunny day in Dakota. Birds were chirping, people were laughing, enjoying the sunshine, Static and Hotstreak were doing battle in the city. Wait what? "You know, Hotfoot, if you keep this up I might break a sweat." Static taunted the gang banger turned bang baby.

"Laugh all you want Sparky. Stop this." Francis Stone, the meta human known as Hotstreak, launched a huge fireball at Virgil Hawkins, the former Ultiman known as Static, who deflected it with metal from the surrounding area. The fire that was deflected was still powerful enough to blast chunks off buildings, which than began to rain on the people below. Static tried his best to stop all the debris, deflecting pile after pile. A single large bit of debris was about to crush a mother and son, when it was stopped by a blast of fire.

"Well I'll be Francis you do have a -ugh." Static's momentary pause to praise his nemisis earned him another blast of fire to stomach. "Well that hurt. Alright ya crooked match, I'm gonna... Hotstreak, where'd you go?" Static looked all around but the Pyrokinetic was no where to be seen. As Virgil continued to look for his enemy balloons started to come from seemingly everywhere. "What the?" As the young hero started to reach for the party favor he was tackled.

"Stay down." A moment after the new arrival spoke all the balloons exploded.

"Get off me, whoever you are!"

"Well I'm not Hawk, Dove, or Canary."

"Robin!" Virgil jumped.

"Huh, got it in one." Red Arrow added. Virgil looked around the streets were deserted and the balloons had done some real damage, but no one was hurt. As the young hero took in his rescuer and his friends he saw Robin, Red Arrow, Supergirl, and Artemis. "You look surprised to see us. Did you really think no one was going to check on you?"

"No, I just expected a few actual leaguers to attend my coming out party. What kept you guys so long?" Virgil had come back out as Static awhile ago and had not seen a hair of the league or cadmus.

"Your coming out party? Is that what you call the big bang, is having powers that important to you?" Kara challenged. Red Arrow told her to calm down and explained what really happened, however he did express a curiousity on how returned to life as Static. Virgil explained that ,while he couldn't remember everything, the big bang reactivated his powers and what he could recall came back with his abilites. "So you blast your face all over town? Don't you think thats kind of asking for it?"

"It makes sense." Robin began. "Cadmus put Static away as a hero and a martyr so when the big bang happened Virgil's only chance before they found out was..."

"To come out loud, get to my public, and stay in public." Virgil exclaimed. "I've been Static almost non-stop since I got my memories back. Now whats the deal with those balloons?" Robin didn't want to admit it, didn't want to even think about it, but those balloons were a tell tale sign of the Joker. "The Joker!?"

"Recently Batman caught the Joker doing genetic experiments on children. He must have come here to either recruit or experiment on bang babies, worse both. But its not possible."

Francis Stone awoke in a dark room staring at a few of Static's other sparring buddies, Shiv, with the power to form hard light constructs for his hands, Talon, the bird woman, and Ebon, the living shadow. "Oh great its the Meta Breed. Didn't I alread tell you clowns to buzz off?"

"Simmer down Hot Stuff." Shiv chuckled. "You don't really think it was our plan to launch a bunch of exploding balloons do ya, huh, huh, do yooou?"

"Call me Hot Stuff again and I will melt you. Then who do I talk to get rid of you losers this time?" Francis growled.

"Aww you really don't wanna be a part of our family Hot Stuff?"

"Harley Quinn. Hey, I want the man in charge, I'll talk to the Joker, not his clown themed hooker." Harley swayed right up to Hotstreak and straddled his lap, then looked deeply into his eyes.

"I may be a clown themed hooker." She began. "BUT I'M STILL THE BOSS HERE!" Harley grabbed the young meta by the back of his neck, gave him a deep kiss, and then got up and kicked him over. Everyone watched with looks ranging from jealousy to confusion, until Francis began to cackle. "Shiv honey, let me know when Hot Stuff gets over the giggles will you dear?" Shiv eagerly nodded as he watched his queen's behind leave him behind.

To get everything out in the open Static took the team to his secret headquarters, which Artemis was less than impressed with. "Your secret lair is a rundown gas station?"

"Remind me again, how much of your superhero stuff do you pay for?" Static shot back.

"Enough, if you want us to trust you, Static, you have to give us a reason to." Arrow added.

"Yo, Static you here? Woah, I should.. uh.. come back later.. right?" Richie, Virgil's friend since pre-k and the only one he had included in on the secret of Static, had lousy timing.

"It's fine, Richie, come in." Robin told the blond teenager. While Richie had trouble handling the fact The Boy Wonder knew his name, Static told them what he could remember of his expulsion from the Ultimen.

"I was on the general's computer and I found out.. something.. U-Day was what they called it, they worked extra hard to make sure I didn't remember that. Wind Dragon was the guy that took me out, and Juice is in no way, shape, form, or fashion my brother." Robin confirmed that lined up with what the league already knew and approved Static for league protection. The others agreed and knew what their first job had to be, stopping whatever the Joker was up to this time. "I can help." Static's comment was met with several stares from the team. "Right, allow me to correct myself, I'm helping."

"It is his town." Robin stated.

"Maybe, but we've got enough going on without worrying about the ex-ultiman." Supergirl added.

"Like I said, I'm going." Static made clear.

Francis had no way of knowing how much time had passed, when he regained his senses he was still in the dimly light windowless room Puff and Onyx were guarding him now, Puff's skill was turning into many different gas forms, while Onyx was a large purple bang baby who was durable and powerful, just how many people were already working for this crazy chick. "Morning Hot Stuff, any morning wood?" Harley was standing in the door way with Shiv.

"Sorry hun, I don't have any money." Hotstreak muttered. Harley slugged Francis so hard he almost flew into the wall, which cracked with his impact.

"You like? My puddin isn't just upgrading random brats off the street you know." Francis had no idea what she was talking about, but had no desire to be struck again. He tried to call forth his powers and nothing happened. "Aw not feelin so hot? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with my gift. You let me know if it turns your neck green, kay?" Harley snapped her fingers and Shiv held up a mirror so Hotstreak could see his inhibitor collar easily. "You know Sizzles, I understand you better than you think."

"Oh is this the part where you sell your family plan on me again. Might have to give me a little more than a kiss this time." The hot tempered meta replied.

"Sorry, second dates are for threatening family, like that little sister of yours, whats her name?"

"You Will Leave Her Out Of This Or I Will BURN YOU TO ASH!"

"Oh Hot Stuff its alright. As soon as I'm far away from you, and dear Shiv her is very close to her, you'll get a job. Finish it and never see me again, except in your dreams, fail, and I'M GONNA TURN HER LUNGS INTO WHOOPIE CUSHIONS. So do a good job like a nice boy and I may even give you a treat." Francis watched Harley walk away, he could barely think straight, as if the collar wasn't bad enough, whatever Harley hit him with still had his head swimming. Francis couldn't see another way out he would do whatever Harley asked, for his sister.

"Oh Shiv, Mista J's plan is going soo swell." Harley skipped down the hallway, with her faithful pup at her heels. "Now Shivy I need you to take this to Mista J, pretty please, with sugar on top?" Shiv asked what harley wanted to do about Hot streak's sister, as he, much like the pyrokinetic, thought he was going to guard her. "You dummy, we don't have to actually guard the girl, we can just send the kid away with a smile if Sizzles turns out to be a sour puss."

Static and Supergirl were flying beside the Batplane looking for any clue of Joker's wereabouts when Richie, over radio, asks Virgil where, he thinks, they should start. "Thats a good question, Richie wants to know where to start."

"I know, I tuned our gear to your frequency then secured the signal." Robin continued. "To be honest I don't know. This isn't like the Joker."

"The Joker has an mo?"

"It's more like the lack of mo is his mo, see Joker is easily one of the most unpredictable nut jobs in the world, but he has a need for carnage. This need fuels his schemes, which are almost always flashy and over the top. The Joker is never this quiet."

"What are you thinking Robin?" Red Arrow inquired.

"With everything we know, and some personal data of my own, I don't think this is Joker." The group thought about this as they continued to search, if The Clown Prince of Crime wasn't behind this who was? "Static, do you have anyway of tracking your villains?" Static regretted to say that while he and Richie did have something it had to be planted on the intended target first. "Thats fine, they'll move soon." Almost as if on Robin's cue a bank below them had its doors blown off. Out stepped Hotstreak, bags in hand.

"Excuse me, I think I see someone I know." Static said as he charged the bang baby. The first blast launched Hotstreak into the bank wall.

"I don't have time for this today Static." Francis seethed.

"Aww, no witty banter today, Francis." Hotstreak started to surround himself with fire until Supergirl picked him up and took off.

"Look **we** don't have time for this today, so if your working for Joker, or whoever this is, you need to come clean or I could just drop you." Francis just smirked. "Ok pavement it is." Supergirl then flew higher until doing a vertical 180 and dropping like a stone. Hotstreak just relaxed and waited. Supergirl slowed to a stop a mere foot from the ground, just as he predicted.

"You know the bad thing about being the good guy?" He began. "You have to play by the rules, honor, and all that other bullshit. Doesn't matter, I've already served my use."

"What are you talking about?" Kara demanded.

"He's a patsy, drawing our attention while his group handles an even bigger job or clears out." Artemis explained. After Hotstreak confirmed this they tried to gather more information from him, which proved useless. Clueless and back at square one all they had managed was being distracted. They had nothing to go on, all they could do was wait at the jail until Robin came back with his trump card.

"Guys this is Zatanna, her dad has agreed to allow her to help us with Hotstreak, but then.. she has to.. uh.. go.. home."

"What's important is I can give you guys something to go on. Where's Hotstreak?" Although Static voiced disapproval he was quickly out voted and Zatanna was shown to Hotstreak, who was still acting cocky.

"Is everyone you have to bleed info out of me a babe?"

"Well if your tired of babes next time we'll send you a chip and dale's." Zatanna quipped. "Oh and by the way, llet su gnihtyreve uoy wonk tuoba eht emehcs taht tens uoy ot eht knab."

"Its Harley Quinn's plan, something to do with collecting bang babies, something about Joker experimenting on her and some kids, super strength, Ebon, Talon, Shiv, Puff, and Onyx all work for her, possibly more, Harley had enough personal information about me to threaten my sister, she had extremely soft lips, although poisoned, and toned thighs, Not to mention Harley is a crazy bitch with some fucked up collar that wouldn't even let me use my powers." It was as though Francis couldn't get the information out fast enough as every little detail, of every little thing, that happened while he was with Harley spilled out of his mouth.

"Did anyone catch all that?" Static asked.

"I recorded it." Robin replied. "Ok right between Harley's cup size and Talon's, I don't even wanna think about how he knows that, he mentions walking away from where they're hiding. He was allowed to walk out after they threatened him with his sister if he said anything. I know where they are, but they're getting ready to move. We need to leave now." The group followed as Robin rushed out the door to the batplane. Static and Supergirl followed the batplane to an abandoned baby food factory. "This is more like the Joker, hiding in a place solely designed for baby food while he **built his family**." As no one had thought to stop her Zatanna had snuck along and onced discovered forced her way on the team. Red Arrow was happy to have another team mate.

"We'll hit them on three fronts, Static and Supergirl hit them from the roof, Artemis and I will attack from the front, while Robin and Zatanna come in the back." He decreed. "Ready go." Virgil and Kara took to the sky, while Robin and Zatanna got into postion behind the factory. Red Arrow and Artemis fired twin explosive arrows at the front entrance, the attack was on. Onyx, Ferret, and Kangorr rushed the archers using Onyx's body for cover. Artemis fired a net arrow at the trio, as Onyx went down Ferret and Kangorr simply leaped over him. Kangorr attacked Artemis as Ferret tried to take on The Crimson Archer. On the roof Static were getting ready to enter the building when Puff and Talon attacked Supergirl and the electric hero. Puff thought taking Supergirl on would launch her rep, while Talon had a score to settle with Static. Virgil tried to blast the bird girl but she easily avoided his attack, meanwhile, Supergirl was having a little trouble getting her hands on Puff.

"You know, your really starting to blow." Supergirl said as she blew Puff away with her super breath. Static was having similar luck having simply waited til Talon tried to attack him and gave her a shock at that moment. Looking below they discovered their comrades had finished off their challengers as well.

While all of this was taking place, Robin and Zatanna were quietly sneaking in the back. As they moved further into the factory they could hear Harley shouting in the camera room. "Not like that fly around, ugh YOU CAN SHOOT POISON GAS FROM YOUR EVERYTHING! Boys there's three of you AND YOU HAVE SUPER POWERS, CRUSH THEM!" Robin and Zatanna burst into the room to find nothing but a speaker. "GET THEM, GET THEM, GET THEM, GET THEM, ugh I can't think of anything else to add to this tape, sorry, for not being more creative."

"We've been had." Zatanna points out right as Ebon attacks from the shadows.

"You don't know the half of it heroes, while Harley sets that fool Shiv up, just like we did Hotstreak, the rest of us get to build our reps by killing a few of the biggest sidekicks around." The living shadow bragged.

"This Shiv guy, crazy as hell isn't he, not only does he not mind dirty jobs, he likes them. Am I right?" Robin inquires.

"So what just means he's the perfect guy to take the next dive."

"You idiot Shiv is the one they want, with the exception of you, everyone else here has been defeated." Robin continues growing angrier with his realizations. "The next patsy is you, two complete groups of bang babies a prize we can't pass up, even though we know its just another distraction. Damn it Harley, what is Shiv, that you'd throw away a meta like Ebon?" Ebon's roars of fury shake the entire factory, he was no one's fall guy. Before he could be caught he tried to get away, only to be cut off by Static, Supergirl, Red Arrow, and Artemis. It was a win, but it wasn't a real win. Harley had still gotten away, they never confirmed or denied that Joker was back, not to mention, they're new meta human Jr. Static thanked the team for their help, but denied a place among them claiming the ultimen left a bad taste in his mouth for teams. "It didn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Red Arrow asked Robin after it was all said and done.

"Harley told Francis if he said anything she'd kill his sister, but we made him talk and all it did was lead us to another fall guy. It didn't matter if we won or not, Harley was already gone with her prize."

"I know what you mean." Roy answered. "But even if we did lose Harley, we got seven dangerous criminals off the street today, and thats good enough for now." Robin looked at his team leader and smiled, Harley could wait, today they won.

Elsewhere a very hot headed bang baby was raging in his cell. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"It's because they know who you are that they won't let you out of here." Said a man hidden in shadows. Francis tried to find out who it was but couldn't see anything. "Hello Francis, I'm here to offer you a deal."

"Oh yeah whats the pay?"

"You really are becoming just like your father, sad really."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!"

"Randall Stone, father of Francis Stone, Samantha Stone, mother of Francis Stone, Your father beat you correct?" Francis roared out a reply as he tried hard to get the man in the shadows, the man who seemed just out of reach. He continued, unfazed by Hotstreak's outburst. "Yes, he beat you so badly you spent two years in the hospital recovering. When you got out of the hospital you were still a child, only nine, and yet your family didn't visit you even once."

"SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR **GOD DAMN MOUTH**!" Francis was starting to lose it. Between Harley Quinn's threat to his sister and this guy reading off every horror of his life like a checklist, Hotstreak couldn't wait til he had his power's back.

"I'm not through, when you returned home you mother was gone, and your father remarried, Martha Stone, mother of Valerie Stone, your half sister. This lead to a life of gang violence and even worse beatings at home for being a thug. Then the Big Bang happened and Hotstreak was born."

"What do you want?" Francis asked quietly glaring, he didn't want whoever this was to know how much today had drained him.

"I'm getting to that, since becoming Hotstreak you've done a lot of things, petty thieft, assault, petty thieft, assault, aggrivated assault, destruction of property, but these." The man in the shadows paused. "These are why I'm here, in a battle against Static you stopped fighting long enough to save a young woman and her daughter, and this isn't uncommon, Static himself admitted that while he believes your a creep, he's never worried about innocent bystanders when confronting you. Now tell me Hotstreak why is that?"

"More people to extort when I finally fry the lightning bug." Francis sneered. "And who the hell are you?"

"No, I don't think so. You saved them because even after everything you've been through you still have a good heart, struggling to get to the surface." The man in the shadows exclaimed.

"You don't know anything about me?"

"I know your mother and your step mother are both dead, and you didn't kill them. More importantly I know your father is, and you did. The only person you've ever killed."

"Shut up."

"You didn't know for sure, but you had suspicions."

"Shut up."

"The Big Bang had been that night, you'd just become Hotstreak, but daddy didn't know that."

"Shut up."

"To be fair neither did you. Until he struck her."

"SHUT UP."

"It made you angry, didn't it? Seeing her lying there on the floor."

"SHUT UP."

"You knew then what must've happened to your mother."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH."

"You couldn't save your mother and you couldn't save Valerie's, but you could make sure he never hurt anyone ever again."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF MONSTER THAT SON OF A BITCH WAS! HE DESERVED EVERYTHING HE GOT, AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT TOOK HOURS TO BURN HIM TO THE SMALL PILE OF I TURNED HIM INTO! THATS RIGHT I LEARNED TO CONTROL MY POWERS BY MELTING MY FATHER, IS THAT WHAT YOUR AFTER A CONFESSION! **WHAT DO YOU WANT**!"

"I truly believe you can be more than the criminal you force youself to be. What do I want Mister Stone?" The man steps out of the shadows revealing a black man with some device on his chest. "My name is Firestorm, and I want to be your mentor, Hotstreak."


	29. It Begins

"It has been several months and we still don't know if Red Tornado was preprogramed to betray us or if Brainiac somehow affected him, and let us not forget U-day and our overwhelming lack of evidence concerning it." Aqualad was addressing the entire team inside the cave, minus Red Arrow, Arsenal, and Superboy.

"Hate to say it but lets hope Red wasn't modified by Brainiac, because if he was we still have a mole to worry about." Huntress replied. The team continued discussing everything they'd learned as Red Arrow entered the room with new missions, a lot of them.

"Supergirl we found Powergirl hope your ready for a rematch because her next target is Perry White, editor of the Daily Planet. Hood, Huntress, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow have decided to work together and they've been hitting chemical plants almost non stop, this is their next target. Artemis and Kid Flash, Jinx and Gizmo are hitting a bank in Steel City as part of a H.I.V.E. senior prank." In the middle of Arrow's assigning Zatanna entered the cave.

"Hi guys, I got a call from R.A. that you guys were short handed and had an assignment for me." The young magician greeted her friends.

"Zatanna, Morgan Le'Fe is attempting to release Hades on Themyscira and Wonder Woman is tied up at the moment. Miss Martian, Queen Bee for reasons unknown has begun targeting a small sanctuary in Qurac."

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Miss Martian inquired, surprised.

"Your familiar with it, good. Where is Arsenal? I need him to go with Robin and track Deathstroke, who's jumping on the next generation band wagon, forcing young metas he kidnaps to fight, he's looking for an apprentice." Aqualad expressed concern at how much the team was being thinned out, and Kara wanted to know where her cousin was. "Connor is already on his mission and while I don't like it either, Kaldur, its as every crook in the world all decided to attack at once, however, I do have some good news, we found Red Tornado, his recovery has been left to us. Alright everyone move out."

Superboy awoke to find himself restrained in a pod in some lab, he tried to free himself, it was useless. "If you keep that up, you just might hurt yourself." The voice Connor heard belonged to none other than Lex Luthor. "I wish we didn't have to resort to such measures to talk, but with all your Cadmus saftey features removed this is the way it has to be, son." Connor had already been informed of where his human dna came from, it was among the things Kara discovered during her own trip down clone road, as Wally had called it. This didn't make sense they last thing he remembered was talking to Red Arrow, Roy! "Figured it out have you, my business partners and I do indeed have a mole on your team, and as we speak he is leading all your friends to, well, less than pleasent settings." Superboy roared and swore he would kill Luthor if anything happened to his friends. "Don't worry, you'll see them again soon. As soon as we set you back to factory default." Superboy struggled fruitlessly as the probes and devices invaded his body, the only thing that could be heard in Lex's lab was the young heroes screams.

William and Sin were enjoying a nice quiet date, at the very place Roy and Thea had ditched them, when a dark haired teenager, wearing shades, invited himself to their table. "Can we help you with something?" Sin asked clearly annoyed.

"What Robin?" Will asked quietly.

"This shrimp is Robin? I thought you'd be taller."

"I thought you'd be smarter, guess we're both disappointed. I hate to pull you away from your date, but we've got a mission."

"What's the deal and who's going?" Before Robin could answer the wall right next to their table exploded. The heroes and Sin were thrown several feet, Arsenal landing on a table, that flipped from the force he hit it with, Robin hit the floor and slid another foot, while Sin was nowhere to be seen. Standing in the doorway was none other than the very man they were supposed to be tracking, Deathstroke. Arsenal activated his arm and Robin pulled his utility belt out.

"Hello boys." Deathstroke began. "I'm here to grant one of you the honor of being my apprentice."

"Pass." The heroes replied together.

"Now what makes you think I'm giving you a choice. Your going to be tested, and you know what your going to come to me."

"And why would we do that?" Arsenal demanded.

"In Robin's case justice, in yours revenge." After saying this he ordered Cinderblock forth. Cinderblock was holding Sin. "Drop her." The mindless brute did as he was told, simply dropping the girl on the ground without so much as leaning over. Robin and Arsenal rushed them together, hitting Cinderblock in the face with exploding discs and firing laser after laser at Deathstroke, the Terminator and his flunky retreated. Arsenal immediately turned to Sin whom Robin should have been checking, but he was just sitting there. As William approached he discovered why, her throat had been slit.

"She was dead before Deathstroke showed her to us, he must've killed her before announcing his entrance." Robin explained. Arsenal said nothing as he got up and walked out the hole in the wall. "Arsenal wait, this is just what he wants, for us to accept his challenge."

"No Robin, its what we both want." Was all he said before firing a grappling hook from his arm and taking off, almost to fast for Robin to keep up, almost.

Supergirl rushed as fast as she could to the Daily Planet, Perry had to be safe, he just had to be. To the Kara's surprise Tea was on the roof of the building just standing around, waiting. "Took you long enough to get here, I could've killed this guy eighty-seven times by now."

"What danger to Cadmus is Perry White, he doesn't even know the secret Cadmus exists."

"For having super speed your awfully slow, Perry isn't the target stupid, you are." Powergirl's eyes began to glow red as she tackled Supergirl into the sky.

Huntress and Red Hood had Ivy and Scarecrow cornered at Ace Chemical's or so they thought. Just as Huntress was securing the villains Bane and Killer Croc showed up out of nowhere, each sending a hero sailing. "So Kiddies what do you think of our little get together now, hm" Ivy asked stroking the side of Hood's helmet.

"I'm gonna tear their throats out."

"I don't think so." Huntress exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to take a pass to." Jason added as they both dropped smoke pellets and disappeared into the shadows. They young heroes tried to escape and regroup, only to discover the building had been sealed, and extremely reinforced, a trap, a good one. "Well this bites."

"No thats my job." Killer Croc growled only a few feet away.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is going to well?" Kid Flash asked Artemis as he ran circles around Gizmo. Artemis was about to reply when Kid suddenly grabbed her. As she demanded what that was for Wally pointed out the appearance of Mammoth and Shimmer, the later of which had almost taken Artemis's head off. "Me and my big mouth."

"Indeed." Psimon taunted from across the room. "Tell me heroes what do you think of the Fearsome Five, the kids came up with it." Psimon, Shimmer, Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo, facing off against such odds knowing backup wasn't coming shut even Kid Flash up.

In Qurac M'gann was having a little heart to heart with Marie Logan. "I'm sorry about your son, I'll understand if you want me to leave." Garfield, Marie's son, had been seriously hurt by Bialyan Soldiers, and although a blood transfusion, from Miss Martian, had saved the boy's life she still blamed herself for not being fast enough.

"M'gann, what happened with the soldiers wasn't your fault, if you hand't been here I would have lost my son. He says he's you blood-brother now, and I agree, you're family. We can never thank you enough."

"Well one family gathering deserves another." Shifter announced from the doorway, accompanied by her brother Downpour.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miss Martian asked.

"Nothing personal." Downpour said as he turned into a miniture flood and washed M'gann outside, before resuming his true form. "But we've been ordered to handle you." Zan turned back into water and forced his way down the martians throat.

"Nice try." M'gann taunted after making slight changes to her insides so as to not drown. "Did you forget I'm a shapeshifter to."

"Not at all." The reply came from a white rhino that proceeded to run her over, even though Megan saw the attack coming from a mile away she still wan't able to dodge it. "See Downpour has invaded your entire body, making it very difficult for you to move. Oh, and if you try and phase him out we'll kill the Logans. You have a choice to make, martian, them or you." Jayna taunted as she ran her over again and again.

Zatanna couldn't even stop to admire the beauty of Wonder Woman's home as she exchanged hex with Morgan Le'Fe. "What did you do to the amazons?" She demanded.

"I didn't do anything, he did." Morgan remarked. Zatanna began to turn only to be blasted by Wotan.

"You are outmatched young sorceress. Today the legacy of the Justice League ends."

Red Arrow and Aqualad snuck into one of Luthor's secret labs and were shocked at the complete lack of security. "There's Tornado."

"Wait my friend, does this not seem far to simple?"

"Way to easy, but we can't just ignore R.T., you get him, I'll watch your back." Aqualad quietly and carefully moved on the table holding Red Tornado who looked at him, but said nothing. Aqualad looked around for anything to restore the androids voice. He succeeded.

" **IT'S A TRAP** " Tornado shouted with his restored voice. As if waiting on that very cue Trident and Sportsmaster attacked Kaldur.

"Sportsmaster let him go now!" Red Arrow demanded with an explosive arrow lined on the group. Sportsmaster looked at the hero and laughed.

"Broken Arrow." And Roy went blank just standing there. It was then that all became clear.

"Arsenal isn't the clone R.A. is. He is the mole, and we never thought to scan his mind because he was already on the team when we found Superboy and the others." Kaldur hung his head.

"Sportsmaster now what you promised me, the head of the fool who stopped me from killing that false king Aquaman." Trident demanded.

"He's all yours. Before he kills you Aqualad, just thought you might like to know, every mission Roy here sent your friends on has just as friendly a welcoming waiting for them as you got, but thats nothing compared to what we're going to do to that bitch you left alone at that little base of yours."

"Speedy can not even stand, she is no threat to you or your partners Sportsmaster, leave her out of this." Aqualad quietly demanded.

"Sorry Fishboy, the light said to take out all of you, if it makes you feel better, we're doing the same thing to the Justice League thanks to all the info we got from our other red friend here."

Wind Dragon and Juice stood in Mount Justice having used Red Arrow's security clearances to get inside silently. The neared the infirmary ready to complete their mission.


	30. It Begins Part Two

Arsenal chased Deathstroke like a man possessed, with Robin matching him move for move. " **Where is he?** "

"Arsenal, I know how you feel believe me, I've had to watch loved ones die to, but if you do not calm down and get your head straight Deathstroke is going to beat us to. Is that what you want?" Arsenal stopped on top of a nearby roof with Robin landing on his immediate right. "Lets think, The Terminator has Cinderblock with him so he should be slow, but we haven't seen hide or hair of him. There was no escape vehicle, but the smoke from the explosive could have provided some cover if whereever he was going was close by." Robin continued to weigh the clues until finally he said. "I know where Slade is." Robin lead the way back to the very restaurant the heroes had just left.

"Very good Robin, your as clever as I'd been lead to believe you'd be." Deathstroke The Terminator, aka Slade Wilson, calmly sat at a table of his own in the deserted, partially destroyed dining area. "Not exactly quick on the up take are you Arsenal, I merely walked around front. That girl must not have fallen in love with your brains."

" **Justice be damned, I am going to kill you Slade.** "

"Really? I'm not sure your partner will allow that, but since I can't take that chance, I know mine won't." Without so much as standing up Deathstroke sent Cinderblock to confront his potential apprentices. The mindless behemoth charged only to be shot down by Arsenal, who then jumped on top of the flunky and began striking him with all the strength his bionic arm had to offer sending shards of cement everywhere.

" **I hope you have more than that to keep me away.** " Every word dripped with venom, with uncontrollable rage, with pain. Arsenal meant it when he said he was going to kill Deathstroke.

"As a matter of fact." At Slade's word two more came from the kitchen, the ex-cadmus scientist turned monster, Blockbuster, and the ultiman, Longshadow, as well as a small army of miniture Deathstrokes. "I believe you already know my other allies, and these are my Sladebots."

" **Do you think this is even going to slow me down?** "

"Calm down Arsenal." Robin pleaded with his teammate. "I need your head in the game because here they come."

Without any backup Powergirl was beating Supergirl senseless, at least Supergirl had the mindset to move her away from people. Kara flew at Tea fired her heat vision which Powergirl over powered with her heat vision. After wiping her eyes Supergirl's vision was just clear enough to see Galatea's fist, which sent her back into the air. She turned around in the air and tried to dive bomb her clone, sadly Tea saw it coming, caught the heroine by her neck, slammed her, and kicked her away. "Why are you working for Cadmus?" Kara shouted. "Your nothing more than a weapon to them, we could be your friends." Tea stopped in her tracks.

"You really mean that?" Powergirl asked. Supergirl slowly brought herself to her feet.

"Yes, I do." She extended her hand, Powergirl walked over to her, and using super strength and speed slammed Kara's face into the ground forming a small crater.

"I know you do. Thats why I'm going to win." Watching the fight from the air was Connor, Superboy had arrived.

Huntress had managed to get away from Ivy, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, and even Bane, but she was still trapped inside the chemical plant, not to mention the crooks had managed to get her away from Red Hood. "Huntress over here." Helena watched Jason sneak up to her careful not to blow their cover. "Have you tried coms? We could use some backup." She informed her teammate that coms were down and that they'd have to settle this on their own. "Fine so we wait them out, hope back up gets her before they find us. Come on." Huntress followed Hood around in the shadows careful to avoid detection, but something was bugging her.

"Why don't they turn on the lights?"

"What?"

"The lights, there would be fewer places to hide, not to mention making it easier to find us." Huntress appeared to be in deep thought until finally drawing her crossbow on Red Hood himself. "Red, whats my mother's name?"

"What?" Jason just stood there baffled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My mother's name, Hood, now." She demanded. Red Hood spun on Huntress and emptied an entire clip into her chest and face.

"You really need to review the superhero handbook, Clayface. Huntress would never ask for personal information, even to confirm ids." Huntress stood gaping holes in her chest, sides, and even her head, but no blood and shortly after standing no wounds, as Clayface reformed himself. "Where's the real Huntress?" Jason demanded.

"Don't know, but we're about to. HIT THE LIGHTS." The chemical plant came to life as every nick and corner was flooded with light. "What are you gonna do now, punk?"

"Your first mistake was thinking a member of the Bat-clan needs it to be all dark and spooky to disappear, helpful, but not needed." Smoke appeard at the feet of the hero, even as clay face struck the entire cloud with tendrils, hit hit nothing. In hiding behind a particularly large machine Jason was reunited with the Huntress again. "Prove its you, Clayface is here." He demanded.

"Huntress, bolt on a cat." Hood relaxed his weapon.

"Ok, now what, the lights are on, I'm sure Scarecrow is manning the cameras, and now we have to deal with Clayface."

"No idea, the entire building has been reinforced with some kind of shield. We're really in a no retreat situation."

"Backup?"

"The force field is designed to keep things in, its been on since before we even got here, so yes backup is possible, but anyone who comes to help us is just going to be trapped in here to."

"Fine, we hide until we simply can't hide anymore, and then we fight til we win, or until we can't fight anymore."

Kid Flash dodged blast after blast from Jinx's hexs and gizmo's lasers and Artemis narrowly avoided attacks from Mammoth and Shimmer, while Psimon watched on. "I could use a little help here, now would be good." Artemis yelled after Shimmer's latest attack singed her hair.

"I'd love to, but I'm a little busy myself, if you haven't noticed." Kid Flash tried getting to Artemis but the combined efforts of the H.I.V.E. students was proving to be difficult, more so than usual. "I've had enough of this." Wally, after putting on another burst of speed, finally managed to grab Artemis, and dash out of the bank to the streets. "Does this seem..."

"Don't say anything." Artemis demanded covering Wally's mouth with her hand. "Here's what we're going to do, I'm going to sit on your shoulders and attack, while you focus solely on dodging. I'm offense, your defense, understood?" Kid Flash nodded just as four of The Fearsome Five joined the on the streets. "Good, because I'm tired of losing to these clowns."

"Enough!" Miss Martian shouted as she brain blast Shifter. As the rhino fell M'gann felt her body freeze. Downpour was turning into ice inside of her, but with Jayna already down Megan wasted no time phasing out Zan. "We knew you guys were creeps." She roared at Zan as he took human form. "But siding the Queen Bee and attacking innocent people, not to mention hitting me. I'm gone make this hurt." Downpour turned himself into a miniture flood and rushed the martian. "What do you think this is going to do?" M'gann taunted. "What!?" Miss M was shocked when the water removed it's self to reveal a ring of fire surrounding her, Shifter had transformed into a dragon. A dragon that was keeping the heat on M'gann. "I'm going.. to.. stop.."

"About time she shut up." Zan said back in human horm, the dragon that was his sister looked at him.

"Now we finish this."

"Erif xeh, erif xeh" Zatanna fired blast after blast at the two evil mages , steadily losing ground. "Natow esruc Nagrom" She cried. Wotan merely laughed.

"Please child as if you have anywhere near the power to charm either of us."

"Tropelet!" The young sorceress shouted, and in a flash she was gone.

"She can't have gotten far, she doesn't have the mystic energy to even make it off the island." Morgan Le'Fe informed her partner. Wotan agreed and suggested a spell to Morgan. "Very well" Morgan raised her hands and focused what little human remained inside her. "Nruter." Another flash and Zatanna was back exactly where she had just teleported from. "As my friend here tried to tell you, my dear, you simply aren't at our level."

Kaldur dodged and parried Sportsmaster and Trident ,while Red Arrow still remained motionless. " _I must find a way to awaken Roy, if at all possible. Victory will not be possible without him._ " Trident slashed at Aqualad with his trident, an attack which was dodged with a well timed cartwheel and flip, while Sportsmaster swung a ball and chain, which Kaldur barely avoided jumping for Red Arrow. "Forgive me, my friend, but I require you assistance." Kaldur sticks his hand to Roy's chest and shocks him.

"OW, son of a.. Kaldur!"

"I will explain later, for now you will handle trident, you must avoid Sportsmaster at all costs." Red Arrow didn't know what was going on, but he trusted his friend as they worked together and seperated Trident and Sportsmaster. Trident tried to impale The Crimson Archer, attempt after attempt when Roy got tired of dodging he put the villain down. One kick to the head, a sweep from below, before a heel drop kick to the head. There was no time to celebrate as Cheshire lunged at him from the shadows.

"Scarlet Bow."

"What did you say? Agh.." After only a moment all the things he'd done for the light came to the front of his mind, he remembered every mission, every order. "You released me, why?"

"Eh, maybe I just think if your gonna die you deserve to die as you." Cheshire drew her sais and attacked. Kaldur having handled most of his weaponary had Sportsmaster backed into a corner, until Black Manta blasted him.

"Manta, I should have realized Sportsmaster would have backup."

"You have no idea what we have in store for you."

"Excuse us miss, we hope you don't mind the visitors." Wind Dragon said walking into the infirmary. There lying in bed was a sleeping Thea Queen. "Could they have made it any easier." He whispered as he advanced on their prey. "Juice fry her heart." Toshio's partner walked around him to stand beside the sleeping girl.

"Goodbye." Juice charged his hand and tried to stick it to the girls chest only to have it go through.

"Sorry guys, but they have very strict visiting hours here."

"Static/ What The Hell Are You Doing Here!"

"Oracle, thought there was something strange about the team's orders, she couldn't find anything quick enough to stop them, but called in a few friends after learning the deal." The former Ultiman faced off against his teammates. "And for the record, I have no idea who you are, stop telling people we're brothers." Juice merely grinned in reply.

"I've beaten you before, Virgil, by myself. What are you going to do against both of us?"

"Back then I thought you were my friend. I won't make that mistake again." Wind Dragon summoned a mini tornado which Static quickly dispersed, with enough time left to dodge an electrical blast from Juice. "I'm not the same guy you trained with Toshio, but I see you haven't learned any new tricks." Just then Juice blasted the ceiling and skipped the blast from conductable to conductable until blasting Virgil in the back. Something Wind Dragon took advantage of by launching Static, off walls again and again, all the way back to the training area. "Man, where's the help for the help?" Static asked no one as he forced himself to his feet.

"After today The Ultimen will be the only **heroes** left in the world." Wind Dragon announced walking into the area with Juice at his side.


	31. To The Rescue

Robin took out sladebot after sladebot with his escrima, while Arsenal dodged the attacks of Blockbuster realizing to late that they were being herded towards the ultiman, Longshadow. The energy avatar swiped at the heroes barely missing both of them. "We can't win like this. We don't even know how many of these drones Slade has, not to mention Blockbuster, Cinderblock, Longshadow, and even Deathstroke himself, if he ever decides we're important enough to leave his chair." Arsenal took in their surroundings, even more robots were coming out, Cinderblock was back on his feet, the others were closing in.

"Robin, I just want you to know, it's been an honor to fight with you. I know its against your code to kill, but, please, help me send him to hell with us."

"I'm sorry Arsenal, but even at death's door I won't help you kill someone."

"Your a better man than me. Fine, than lets at least take out as many as these stupid drones as we can." The heroes stood back to back, Arsenal fired his grappling hook at a sladebot slinging it into a group of drones. Robin threw disc after disc at sladebot, Cinderblock, anything that crossed the perimeter he'd created in his mind. No matter how hard Robin tried, however, the area his was trying to keep for himself and Arsenal to move around in was shrinking.

"Do you have enough battery to fire anymore lasers blasts?"

"I have a little battery, but if I use up everything I lose the device's super strength, and have a very heavy chunk of metal for an arm." They couldn't hold them back anymore the sladebots and villains would overtake them in a moment. Suddenly a large blueish white blast took out a whole section of sladebots.

"Booyah, hey bird and bow over here." Arsenal and Robin rushed to the side of their new ally, a very tall teenager covered almost entirely in metal, Cyborg. "You guys missions were bogus, and Oracle got the word out you could use some help. Arsenal, today is your lucky day man, your arm runs on the same power cells as my cybernetics, so here's a spare battery." Cyborg produced a powercell the exact make and model of Arsenal's cannon. That, plus Cyborg, put them back in the fight. Cyborg single handedly defeated Longshadow, the ultiman tried to crush the new arrival, to which Victor replied with dual sonic cannons. Tye Longshadow was on the ground out cold. Arsenal, fully recharged, destroyed all the sladebots. While Robin lead Blockbuster and Cinderblock to rush him together, they never, actually, ran into each other, however, the polyurethane kept them from getting anymore than the few inches apart they had.

" **Slade's still inside.** " Defeating the henchmen had felt rewarding, but it was Deathstroke who'd killed Sin, and it was Deathstroke who was going to pay. Arsenal ran back inside, not even waiting for Robin or Cyborg, but Slade was already gone. In his place a monitor, that came to life as Arsenal and company, having caught up, all gathered to watch.

"Well done boys. This was a fine first test. As a matter of fact, you've done so well I think you deserve a prize." Somehow even with his army vanquished and his cohorts captured it still didn't feel like Slade wasn't in complete control. "If you hurry you may be able to save her, the paralyzed member of your team. Hurry boys, I want to see your reaction time." Robin and Arsenal took off for the closest zeta-tube, with Cyborg right on their heels.

Powergirl took notice of the new arrival. "Connor, be a dear and come down here." The half human, half kryptonian gracefully landed at Galatea's side. "Destroy her." Supergirl struggled to stand and adress her new enemy, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Connor no. You can fight this, I know it." Superboy rushed forward with super speed, grabbed Supergirl, and threw her at Powergirl, who used her heat vision to blast her right back. "Superboy, this isn't who you are, you have a life, friends family, you like westerns..." Connor fired his own heat vision and Kara cried out taking the attack defenseless.

"Do you like the full kryptonian powers?" Tea mocked. "We call it the shield serum, suppresses that annoying human dna. Superboy kill her, now." Connor walked over to his cousin, picked her up, and squeezed.

"Connor.. Con-El, please..." Kara fainted, and Connor dropped her, clutching his head and screaming.

"Where am I?" Superboy looked around, he was in an open field, with a few scorch marks and holes in the ground. As he searched Connor's eyes landed on Kara and he knew what must of happened.

"How did you get free?" Powergirl demanded. Superboy turned on his would be partner and explained.

"Even if we really had managed to get away from you, I accepted that, one day, you might get us back. So I asked M'gann to put a little programming of my own in there. She told everyone we were watching movies. The programming she put in was designed to reset me to the last time we had 'movie night', if I hurt another member of the team."

"So basically, I have to kill you now to, I can live with that." Powergirl rushed Superboy only to be caught, thrown, and shot, with Connor's heat vision.

"I'm also aware of everything thats happened until the reset. Which means I know about the shield serum."

"Well then, you should know the serum is temporary, even I don't know how long it will suppress your human, and when it runs out..."

"You'll have already been defeated." Superboy interrupted.

"Actually, I'm just gonna go. I could probably take you, but you and her, no way. Doesn't matter, you two can't change whats coming next." Before Connor could stop her Galatea took off. He ran to the side of Kara, she was breathing, but the battle had obviously taken it's toll.

"Hang on Kara, I'll get you back to the cave."

Huntress dodged tendril after tendril both from clayface and one of Ivy's modified plants, while Red Hood squared off against Bane and Killer Croc, all the while Scarecrow directed the crooks from the camera room. "Hood, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Helena yelled as she dodged an anvil that was Clayface's hand transformed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jason replied as Croc shoulder checked him, sending him several feet until he was stopped by someone.

"The force field is down and backup is here." The mystery hero replied. As Jason looked up he couldn't help but be shocked by who provided his assistance.

"Red Robin, what are you doing here?" He demanded, quickly getting up and focusing on Croc and Bane again.

"Batgirl was visiting when she got the call to arms. After I heard what was going on I couldn't think of a better time to stage a come back." At that moment Batgirl was seen flipping away from Clayface throwing a batarang into the monstrosity's face.

"There will be time to talk later, boys, take care of these guys first." The Red Robin attacked Bane, While Red Hood danced around Killer Croc, making a joke of the villains. Now that the fights were two versus two they were little more than a challenge, so the boys continued talking.

"Forgive Batgirl." Tim began. "She's been spending a little to much time with Batman and its killing her sense of humor." Killer Croc, Bane, Poison Ivy, and Clayface were all captured, but Scarecrow, having seen Robin and Batgirl destroying the shield's power generator, escaped. "Hate to say it guys, but the fights not over. We need to get back to the cave now."

Wally was trying to avoid the attacks of four of the Fearsome Five, all while trying to keep Artemis steady enough to fire back. "I've grown tired of waiting, Psimon says sleep." The leader of the villains joined the fray.

"Don't listen... we can't.." Kid Flash was trying to fight it, like Robin had showed him, but he wasn't anywhere as good as his friend. Artemis's eyes were starting to drop until somone shouted.

"Backpack attack!" Out of no where a drone, of some kind, quickly took out Psimon. "There." The new arrival started. "I think three against four is so much better than two against five."

"Thanks , uh, whoever you are." K.F. replied taking in their rescuer.

"It's Gear, I'll fill you in after we take care of these losers." Gizmo took offense to another hero crashing their party, and told Richie as such. "Your the guy Static thinks would make a good arch-enemy for me, as Robin would say, I'm whelmed. Backpack, if you would." Gizmo turned around to come face to face with the very drone that took out Psimon.

"Take this, and this, and this, and this." Shimmer was pushing her attack on Artemis who, having recovered slightly from sitting on Wally's shoulders, was having no trouble dodging the metas advances. Growing tired of remaining on the derensive Artemis fired an explosive arrow right at Shimmer, which Mammoth ran forward and took head on, just as Artemis knew he would. A second arrow was fired, this one right at the siblings' feet, which released a knockout gas.

"You had that the whole time!" Kid Flash demanded walking over with Jinx in restraints.

"If I'd used it at the beginning, in the bank, we'd have passed out to, numbskull." Artemis shot back.

"Hey guys, I hate to break up the love fest, but this was just a small part of the plan to take out the world's heroes. You guys need to get back to base, I'll stay here with the fearsome flops." Richie informed the arguing heroes. It only took a moment to convince Artemis and Kid Flash to leave the Fearsome Five in Gear's hands, as they raced home, ready for whatever came next.

"Now we finish this." Jayna, in the form of a dragon, said.

"NOOOOOO!" Was the last thing either heard before a, green, african elephant (largest land animal in the world) rammed the dragon. Ater ramming the dragon the elephant sprayed water from its trunk all over Miss Martian and the fire. The strange beast turned on the wonder twins. "If you two come anywhere near my sister I'll kill you." The animal shouted as it took the form of a small, although green, boy.

"Jayna!" Downpour ran to look over his sister, who after taking such an attack was out cold. "I know how you feel kid." Zan said, finally addressing Garfield Logan. "Which is why I'm going to make you pay for what you just did to mine." Zan's arms each became gigantic ice swords as he walked over to M'gann's would be hero.

"Turn into a lion." Garfield had no idea how he'd become the elephant, but right now he really wanted it to happen again. "Turn into a cheetah. Turn into a falcon. turn into something, please." He kept trying to become anything, other than the scared boy he was as he backed away from the ultiman.

"How about I turn you into mulch."

" **Stay away from him.** " Miss M had awoken and with all the rage of what they were about to do to her, paired with the sight of what Downpour was about to do to the boy she instantly recognized as Garfield, M'gann telekinetically grabbed Zan. After grabbing him Miss Martian slammed Zan into the ground again, and again, and again, until she knew the former hero wasn't getting up anytime soon. "Garfield are you alright? How did you do that, why are you green?" The young boy didn't seem the least bit fazed by his sister'squestions.

"No idea, I just came to after your transfusion and mom said you were protecting us from some creeps. When I saw what they were doing to you... I just couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted to help." M'gann wrapped the boy in a hug, thankful that he was alright.

"Garfield, I have to get back to base. You and your mom need to come with me, I'll drop you off at a league safe house on the way. Something tells me this isn't over."

"Aw, come on sis, you saw what I can do. I can help if this isn't over."

"Your right, I also saw that you can't control it. I'll help you get a handle on your new powers, but for right now I just need to get you two out of harms way. Alright?" The brand new meta agreed, but didn't like being put on the side lines right after debuting.

Zatanna stood between Morgan Le'Fe and Wotan having teleported away, only to be recalled. "Do what you want with me." She began accepting there was nothing she could do to stop them. "The team and the league will stop you."

"They're working on it." Zatanna's backup deadpanned, before adding. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" As the words echoed Morgan and Wotan both were consumed with black energy.

"Afraid not." Klarion had thrown his hat into the mix on the side of evil mages, bringing along Felix Faust "Now did you really think all your rescue attempts were gonna just go off without a hitch?" The witch boy giggled.

"As a matter of fact, yes." The child known as Raven replied. She calmly walked up to Klarion and addressed him directly. "You know who I am and what I am correct?"

"Oh yeah, I know all about you, your my favorite, well this century anyways."

"If you do not leave now, I will commit suicide and then Trigon will come asking you why." Zatanna watch, in awe, as this small child challenged the personification of chaos itself.

"And what makes you think I care what Trigon thinks?" Klarion asked. Raven didn't reply, she just continued to look back at the witch boy, their argument drawing the attention of all present. "Fine, I'm leaving, but I'm not taking them, so there, hmph." And with a small tantrum Klarion left a very confused Felix, Morgan, and Wotan to face off against the sorceresses. Raven wasted no time in binging Felix, a move which returned the battle to a mere two versus two, but also one that reignited the battle as before.

"ssap ym gniniamer anam ot Nevar." Zatanna breathed out, she was exausted if her left over power was going to come in handy at all, it would be in Raven's hands.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted the incantaion once more, and once again their opposition was covered in dark energy. When released Felix Faust was more happy to help the girls save the amazons.

"Thank you so much for..."

"No time for that now." Raven cut off the older girl. "Oracle is under attack at the cave, Static is protecting her with another on the way, but we're unsure of how many the enemy may send to a place of such strategic importance."

"Well then, guess we better be going. The plane is right outside."

"It won't be fast enough, I'll take us back." Without waiting for an answer Raven swallowed herself and Zatanna within her soul self.

Aqualad advanced on Sportsmaster and Black Manta, which knowing they had the upperhand they allowed. Kaldur struck at Sportsmaster, an attack which was parried, while Black Manta fired again, an attack that was likewise dodged. Red Arrow wasn't having any better luck with Cheshire. Having awoken Trident was using Cheshire to try and corner the Crimson Archer, something Roy wasn't going to allow if he had any say about it. Dashing away from Jade towards Trident Red Arrow dodged his attack and then leapt over him towards Kaldur. "I thought I told you to stay away from Sportsmaster." Kaldur yelled after Roy stopped Sportsmaster from stabbing him in the back with a javelin.

"That issue has been handled, now what about this one?" Cheshire and Trident had caught up, and even though Aqualad and Red Arrow had each others backs it was still just the two of them taking on two league of shadow assassins and two of Atlantis's most wanted, and most dangerous. Sportsmaster threw his javelin which Red Arrow dodged, but when it hit the wall next to him it exploded, hurling the hero right into the path of Trident. Trident then raised his weapon high, but as he brought it down a bolt of green energy sent the ocean wretch sailing. Floating in a newly made hole in the ceiling was a little girl with orange skin and long red hair. She floated down never dropping her guard and addressing Kaldur.

"Do you require the foot?" Aqualad smiled in spite of everything.

"I believe the expression is **a hand,** although I am hardly one to make such a correction."

"What he means.." Roy began getting back to his feet." ..is yes."

"Well as much fun as this has been, I am not going to jail because of some orange kid, ciao." Cheshire realized that they only had the advantage because it was four on two, yes the villains were just as well, if not better, trained, but the heroes teamwork would make this new three on three an obvious loss to her, now that Trident was out of the battle. Jade dropped a smoke pellet and following her lead Sportsmaster and Manta retreated as well.

"Thank you for that timely rescue, but I must know how you came to find us." Aqualad addressed the new arrival as he secured Trident.

"I was contacted by a voice named Oracle who told me that you need my help, oh, and the voice told me as soon as I saved you that you should return to your base as quickly as possible." The small girl quickly answered smiling.

"We need to get home, now." The Crimson Archer rushed out the door.

At Mount Justice Static was getting thrown around the training area as Wind Dragon and Juice took their time picking the ex-ultiman apart. "Face it, Virgil, you just can't handle us. Turn the girl over and her death, as well as yours, will be quick."

"Well as enticing as that sounds, I just renewed my Great Cyber Legends subscription, so no can do." Static coughed from the floor. "Beside look at you two, it took everything you had to beat me." Wind Dragon reached down and grabbed Static's face.

"Even if we are as tired as you think, after you all we have to deal with is a powerless, archer, who can't even use her legs, what do you even have left to threaten us with?"

"That would be me." Wind Dragon turned to find Hotstreak standing over Juice.

"How did you, when did you...huh?" Wind Dragon couldn't fathom that, of all people, the one coming to Static's rescue was one of his new villains from Dakota, Hotstreak. Equally as baffling was Hotstreak taking out Juice without making a sound. The former villain merely smirked.

"Like the sparkler said, you guys used up all your energy on him. I don't think your friend here even knows what hit him." Francis bragged.

"Don't look so smug, Static is down, and what do you think fire can do against wind?"

"What fire? I'm just going to beat you down with my knuckles." As the hero turned villain prepared to face off against the villain turned hero Static reached for Toshio's leg hoping to avoid the fight altogether with a well placed shock, however before he could reach it Wind Dragon floated into the air. "So, we doing this or what?" Wind Dragon launched a miniture twister at Hotstreak which was quickly disposed of. "Wondering how I did that, I don't just set things on fire, I siphoned all the heat from your twister. No heat, no updraft, no updraft, no twister. Care to see what else I learned?" Toshio just growled as he started removing all the air in the room, only to take a blast of electricity to the back. After landing he barely had the strength to roll over and look up at Virgil, who seemed to be doing much better.

"Misdirection 101 lame brain, Toasty over there didn't just drop Juice first because he was the easiest to get to, he picked him because he knew I could make my way over and get a small recharge." Wind Dragon started to force himself up until a gigantic black raven appeared and Zatanna and Raven emerged.

"I can't even get off Themyscira, and you brought us all the way back to the cave." After getting over her shock she discovered Wind Dragon, Juice, Static, and Hotstreak, three of whom looked like they'd been through a meat grinder. "Hotstreak! llaf.." before she could finish her spell she found her mouth covered by Raven.

"I do not think everything is as you believe."

"She's right Zatanna, whoever she is." Static clarified. "If Francis hadn't shown up when he did, you guys would be having another funeral for Static."

"Only this time they'd also be having one for Virgil Hawkins." Hotstreak added. "Thats right, I heard when he called you by name. First time out as a good guy and I get info I would've killed for on the other side, what a load." Francis grumbled as he walked off.

" **WHERE'S THEA?** " Arsenal demanded as he, Robin, and Cyborg burst into the cave.

"You know, I'm not sure." Static answered. "She's here and she's fine, Thea is actually the one who mounted everyone's rescue. So she has to be here somewhere, but..." Before Virgil could ramble on any further Connor flew in holding Supergirl.

"Help, Supergirl needs help." Hearing the distress Robin ran to his friend and demanded to know why he didn't take her to star labs. "Not a good idea, and we have the ability to treat her here now, so someone TREAT HER."

"I can treat her." Miss Martian announced as she joined the growing collection of young heroes entering the cave. Superboy, carrying Kara, walked towards the infirmary with Megan and Dick going as well.

"Aww man, well at least we weren't last." Kid Flash complained as he dashed in carrying Artemis. Static saw the duo and ran over to them as fast as hus battered and bruised body would allow, before he could even open his mouth Artemis answered his question.

"Gear is fine, he stayed behind to take care of the Fearsome Five." Having all the information he required Virgil sat down on the floor right there.

"Hey, its a party." Batgirl said as she walked into the cave with Huntress, Red Robin, and Red Hood. "Any of the people in charge around?"

"They are now." Aqualad stated as he and Red Arrow entered the cave with the little Tamaranian, Starfire. "Is everyone alright?"

"Define alright?" Thea asked wheeling herself out of the infirmary. "Supergirl is badly hurt, we have seven people who do not have clearance to be in the cave here, one of which is a former villain."

"Thea." Roy began.

"I don't blame you Red. I blame the light, but not everyone is going to be as easy a sell, and where is Red Tornado?"

"We had more pressing matters to attended to, however we restored him enough to allow him to leave and make his way to a personal safe house for further repairs." Kaldur explained. "And what happened was in no way under Red Arrow's control, however we will need Martian Manhunter to make sure your programming can not be used again." The Team, including the new arrivals, continued discussing the lights big move, and how it had failed. Or so they thought. Sadly rest and relaxation never seems to be in the cards for heroes as the entire moutain shook. "Speedy, what was that?"

"It's Oracle for the time being and... Oh my god." Standing outside the cave was Lex Luthor, but he was covered in gold plating and his skin was blue, with the three circles that symbolized Brainiac across his forehead. On the Monitor the armor clad lex spoke in twin voices, those of Luthor and Brainiac.

"Young heroes, you have two options, come out and face your oblivion, or remain inside and crumble with your base. You have two minutes to comply."

"Oracle, assist me in preparing the team, as well as our new friends, its time for the final battle."


	32. Is This U-day

"One minute until time is up." The Luthor Brainiac fusion said facing the camera outside. Inside Mount Justice Oracle had just finished assigning teams and giving out marching orders, in record time.

"I'll monitor the fight from in here. Remember you in teams for a reason. Do Not Rush Him All At Once! Team one deploy." Robin lead Red Robin, or R.R., Red Hood, and Batgirl out first to simply address how much of this being was Lex and how much of it was Brainiac.

"So you four have accepted your fates, very well your deaths will be quick, well quicker than the others." Before anyone could even say another word Luthor fired powerful energy beams from his hands. RR dodged one beam only to discover it followed him, as he ran he flipped over Batgirl, who running from the other blast destroyed them both, by making them run into each other. Hood fired shot after shot which didn't even draw enough attention for Luthor to face him. "This pointless resistance is only delaying you demise."

"He says that like its a bad thing." Red Hood quips.

"Little less talk, lot more action." Batgirl demanded, throwing explosive batarangs which exploded in midair no where near their intended target. Robin tired a multi directional assault with Hood and RR, all three attacks were rendered completely harmless. "Oracle, we're not even proving to be an annoyance, send team two." Batgirl shouted over coms.

"No Thea." Lex interjected, over the teams coms. "Send everyone, I will dispose of them and then you." Robin threw several discs which were stopped and redirected to Batgirl's batarangs. "Pitiful." The fused villains muttered, just before a small focused beam hit him directly in the chest. As Arsenal poured on the laser Red Arrow, Artemis, and Huntress appeared, adding attacks of their own. "Enough out of you." Luthor roared, as additional blasters sprang up from all over his modified body, firing on everyone at the same time, even launching several attacks on Mount Justice itself. After the vicious attack only Robin, Artemis, and Arsenal were still standing.

"Oracle we need evac and team three **NOW**!" Robin ordered.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven appeared over head, with Cyborg, Starfire, and Zatanna acting as team three's leader.

"Raven get the others inside. Cyborg and Starfire, Arsenal's laser is the only thing thats hurt him so far so help out with that." Zatanna ordered. Raven moved from injured hero to hero transporting them all back inside, until she got to Red Arrow.

"I'm fine, I can still fight."

"Your pointless death over guilt you feel for betraying the other will not serve the others in this battle nor the future." Raven deadpanned as she transported the Crimson Archer anyways. Arsenal fired again this time assisted by Cyborg and the young Starfire, while Robin and Artemis tried to come up with another plan of attack. Having predicted the continued usage of photonic energy Luthor and Brainiac changed their body accordingly.

"Your attacks are useless."

"Redner mih elbarenluv ot..ack." A metallic tenticle grabbed Zatanna around the throat, silencing her, and threw her against the outside of the cave, hard and repeatedly. Robin hit the tenticle with a disc that froze it, and Artemis also fired an explosive arrow at the precise point of the freeze, destroying the mechanical limb and freeing Zatanna. Before she could hit the ground, however, she was caught by Kid Flash.

"Oracle thought you guys could use some help." Wally told them as Static and Hotstreak fired powerful volleys of fire and lightning at their seemingly unstoppable foe. Wasting no time Wally took Zatanna inside as the last of the team joined the fray. The addition of Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian didn't do much to increase their ranks, because just as they began fight Luthor took down Cyborg, Raven, Hotstreak, and Starfire, taking advantage of their lack of teamwork experience. Arsenal was taken down soon after, trying to save Cyborg and Starfire.

"You should force your injured to fight, your all going to die here regardless." It was a point that was starting to seem more and more true as Luthor effortlessly took out hero after hero. "However if you insist on playing games we will play one of our own." A river of metallic liquid came from everywhere to gather around the modified Lex Luthor, stopping short and taking the form of varying members of the Justice League. Aqualad faced a clone of Aquaman, Robin squared off against Batman, Artemis and Kid Flash stood side by side ready to fight Green Arrow and Flash, as Superboy, Miss Martian, and Static prepared to take on Black Vulcan, Martian Manhunter, and Superman.

"Aw, even I got a leaguer, I'm touched." Static joked as he and Black Vulcan exchanged thunderbolts.

"Think your funny kid?" The Vulcan imitation snapped. "Your not even a real hero. A cadmus copy of me, a poor copy." Static paused for only a moment, but it was long enough to take a shot to the chest and sent flying.

"Your a fake, Artemis. Do you really think your, so called, friends would accept you if they knew the truth?" The fake Emerald Archer taunted the young heroine. Artemis was starting to listen until Kid Flash shoulder checked him from behind.

"We know, we don't care." Artemis stared at the speedster with her mouth hanging open. "Well most of us know, anyways." He turned to look at Artemis, smiled, and added. "And it really doesn't matter." She smiled back until the Flash impersonater grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the ground.

"Always more interested in girls than the mission. Thats why you've been a hero longer than Aqualad and yet you've never even been asked to lead a mission. Your just can't do anything right." As the clone of Wally's mentor yelled at the hero he took an arrow to the back of the head. "Now that wasn't very heroic."

"Yeah well your not very human, and only I get to insult Kid Flash."

"You think your kind loves you so much, you have no idea the secrets he keeps from you." The false Aquaman said as he slugged Kaldur. Aqualad simply returned the attack, with an added shock.

"You are not my king imposter, and I will listen to none of your lies."

"Hmph, lies you say, why don't you ask your king who your father is, sometime." Kaldur couldn't deny the seed of doubt this copy was planting in his mind, but he would not allow that to slow him down, not now. Robin lead Superboy and Miss Martian against Batman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter. The problem was the copies didn't only look like their mentors, they fought like them as well. Batman threw an explosive batarang at Robin which Superboy took head on, which was followed by a tremendous punch from the Superman imposter. Miss Martian stopped the attack causing the Manhunter xerox to turn into a serpent creature as he rushed forward, only to be attacked by the boy wonder. Superboy held Batman back and Miss Martian kept Superman busy, while Robin threw two discs, the Manhunter copy tried to phase the discs through himself, but the discs touched, setting each other off, and destroying the copy of the leaguer. Once the first one was taken care of the other two were quick to follow. They tried to help their friends only to find they, themselves were done with their mentor copies as well. Static and Superboy, having taken the brunt of the damage, were in no shape to continued fighting.

"Kid, take Static and Superboy inside the cave. Everyone else push the advantage while we have it." The tired and weary heroes surrounded the monster that was slowly wearing them down. "Beat us, break us if you can, but know you will never defeat the league."

"You simple fools. Did you think you children were the only ones being targeted? Today the light takes the most important steps towards final victory."

"What do you mean today is only a step, is this not U-day?"

"You think you know so much." The combined villains began attacking once more, firing lasers from his hands and eyes. These beams, much like the earlier ones, tracked and followed all their targets, only now they were much more exhausted. Robin tried to lead the blast into debris, the other lasers, even Mount Justice itself, but there was no use, Dick took the full power of the beam in his back. M'gann tried to phase through the attack, but it hit even in her intangible form. Aqualad tried to dissipate the blast with his electrical powers, but the energy was just to much. Artemis dipped, ducked, leapt, and dodged, giving everything to not being hit by the beam. Kid Flash returned to the battle just in time to see Lex get tired of waiting, Wally watched helpless as five beams all came together converging on Artemis.

" **ARTEMIS!** " As she fell Wally's world came to a stand still, not her, anyone but Artemis. Thunder sounded in Wally's chest, electricity crackled in his eyes, sparks jumped off his body as rage and the speed force took over. " **Enough of this. Do you hear me Luthor? I've had enough!** " Wally took off faster than ever before, doing a lap around the world before punching the Brainiac Lex combination. Kid Flash did another lap around the world and struck again. Lex couldn't fathom how this insignificant peon was actually hurting them, no, it can't end like this. Another lap around the world, then another attack, two laps around the world, three, Wally just kept going faster and faster. Finally stopping in front of him, Kid Flash's body was surrounded with electricity, obviously flowing with power. " **I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else.** " Wally tore into Luthor drawing on the full power of the speed force, He couldn't afford to worry about how that was possible yet. When the smoke cleared Lex Luthor laid on the ground in front of Kid Flash, with no sign of Brainiac, perfectly human. The members of the team still outside slowly pulled themselves to their feet, staring wide eyed at the empowered Kid Flash. "I..I feel.. kinda funny.. guys.." As they watched helplessly Wally vanished from their sight.

"Well, at least I got one of you." Luthor smirked. Aqualad stood over Lex and picked him up by his throat.

"I may be a hero, but right now I'm thinking the world would be better off **without** Lex Luthor."

"No.." Aqualad looked over to find Robin holding up Artemis, having revived her with some smelling salts, she was obviously very hurt. "How would he feel if you killed someone in his name?"

"Besides I need him." Powergirl said from the sky. Everyone turned to face the kryptonian clone. There was no way they could handle another fight, least of all against her. "Don't worry I'm not here to fight, today at least, but even try and stop me from leaving with him, and I'll kill you." Aqualad took in his forces, they could barely move, even M'gann who hated Powergirl made no move to stop her.

"You may have him." Kaldur watched as Powergirl picked up Lex and flew away, stopping to adress the young heroes once more.

"If this is how you guys look after only this you'll never survive U-day." Galatea flew away carefully holding Lex. Suddenly Miss Martian spoke up.

"Artemis, everyone, Kid Flash is still alive." The looks she received ranged from hopeful to disbelieving. "I'm in telepathic contact with him, but his spirit is weak and growing weaker, but he is still here." Artemis forced herself to her feet ignoring all the pain it caused, feeling around the hole in the ground Luthor was just taken out of, discovering a vortex of energy.

"Flash!"

"Artemis? It's so beautiful here. There's a force, a speed force. It's calling me home. I have to go now."

"No Wally, take my hand!" She begged, but as she reached into the vortex it started to pull her in. Robin grabbed ahold of Artemis with no intention of letting go.

"I'm here to, Wally." As this went on Miss Martian grabbed Robin, while Aqualad grabbed M'gann and spoke into the vortex.

"We are all here!"

"You've got to come back to us." Artemis yelled into the vortex.

"Why?" The voice belonged to Kid Flash, but it sounded so weak, so far away.

"Because.. because.. **I LOVE YOU!** " Everyone pulled with everything they had left and somehow Wally returned to them,landing in Artemis's lap. Slowly Wally looked up into Artemis's eyes.

"Took you long enough." Artemis did not take that well.

"Took me long enough, TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH, IF YOU HADN..." The archer was cut off when Wally gently reached up and kissed her.

"At last it is over." Kaldur said looking watching his friends. The group dragged themselves inside to share the good news of victory, sadly Thea had news of her own.

"I hate to have to tell you this, but we weren't the only ones attacked. They had codes for the watchtower as well." Thea didn't realize just sharing what she'd learned would be so hard. "We don't have any confirmed deaths but... Batman, Atom, Orion, Blue Beetle, Flash, and Martian Manhunter are all missing." Everyone having recovered to some degree, at the very least awake, was in the infirmary listening to Thea and being treated. The hero currently going by Oracle rolled herself over to Zatanna. "Zatanna.. in order to save the league... your dad had to put on the helmet of , and while he was successful is among the missing heroes."

"So my dads body is gone, and even if we get him back he's still under fates control." Zatanna said it with no emotion, staring blankly into the floor. Thea just looked at her, wishing she had some comfort to offer. "What do we do now?"

"We prepare. Luthor and Powergirl both informed us this was not U-day. Oracle as soon as you are able induct everyone who helped us into the team, I will adress the league if they have issue with my choice. Today we recover, tomorrow we investigate, then, once we know exactly what the light has planned, we attack."

In a secret underground bunker Emil Hamilton was arguing with Amada Waller, something even he couldn't believe he was doing. "Why waste valuable resources on such a project? If your so worried we can make another kryptonian clone, like Galatea, or an original."

"Professor Hamilton, understand something I do not ask you to do things, I order you to. You do not have to understand my reasons to follow my orders, but if you must know I have recently come to accept that the world needs him, or at the very least one like him."

" your talking about someone who hacked classified intel, almost recreationally, not to mention someone you hate. I'm just trying to understand." Amanda Waller took in the good doctor, one of the greatest minds in the world, the man who cloned Supergirl, and yet she saw nothing that impressed her. Only one man had ever impressed her and he might very well be gone, Waller couldn't accept it, refused to accept it.

"As I've already said Hamilton, you do not have to understand orders to follow them. Now, start project Batman Beyond."


End file.
